Then We Got on a Boat
by till.the.tears.stop.falling
Summary: Ryan Murphy sends the Glee Cast on a lovely vacation out to sea. Things get a bit complicated between Chris, Dianna, Darren, and a certain hot Australian about the Glee Ship. Rated M for later chapters. Criss Colfer.
1. Chapter 1  The Invitational

**Hello All! Just so you know, I just changed my name from zzsarahzz to till the tears stop falling. Hope you enjoy this new fic (:**

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV)<strong>

_Ra-ra ah ah ah, ro-ma ro-ma ma, Gaga oo-la la, want your bad romance. _

I was currently driving down the freeway on my way to Ryan's house when my phone started to ring. I looked down from the road, picking up once I read that Amber was calling me.

"Hey babe!" I said, in a chipper tone.

"Hey Chris-eyboo!"

"…Chris-eyboo Amber, really?" I shook my head as I put her on speaker, placing the phone in a compartment next to the dashboard.

"Hey, I called you fluffy-bunny the other day. You should be happy with the upgrade."

"You are very right. I should shut my mouth before the pet names start to regress again." Amber's lovely laugh rang from the other side of the phone, causing me to smile. "So what's up?"

"I was wondering if you knew what this _special _meeting today is all about. You got the text right?" Amber asked.

Earlier that morning, Ryan had sent a text to the group of us cast members saying:

_**Hello wonderful cast,  
>I would like all of you to be at my house at 3:00 PM this afternoon for a special meeting. It's VERY important. I have some exciting things to announce. Also, I need you to clear your schedules for all of next week. There were some last minute changes in the filming schedule and we're going to need to start filming earlier than planned. <strong>_

"Yeah, _ohmygod_ I was about to ask you the same thing! I thought we weren't supposed to start filming for another two weeks, right?"

"I know! This is definately loco… you sure you don't know anything about it, Colfer?"

"Ah, Colfer, I like it." I chuckled into the phone, "Let's go with that one. But honestly I have no idea what this thing is about."

"Alright well, I'm getting in my car right now. Did you leave yet?"

"Yeah, I'm like five minutes away, you're leaving now?"

"Yep, I should be there in like twenty or so." she replied.

I looked over at the screen on his dashboard. **2:44**, is it really that early? LA traffic was unusually dull that day. Most of the times that I drove through the city I would get stuck in the middle of it for about ten minutes, but not today. Weird. "I hope I'm not too early."

"I'm sure the guys are there already, but I'll see you there, kay boo?"

"Alright Amber, love you."

"Love you too…Chrisey-boo!" said Amber, laughing. "I'm sorry hun, there's no way I'm calling you Colfer."

"Something told me that wasn't going to last, Amber…Ambberrr…god, nothing good rhymes with Amber."

Amber had a laughing fit on the other end. "Byeeee looove!"

"I'll think of something, dammit! Mark my words!" I could hear Amber laugh evilly before she hung up. I tried to think of a really good comeback pet name as he continued to drive. It was going to take a while. Amber was practically one of the most non-mock-able names ever. Amberr…smamber? Amber…pamber…grammar Amber?

Yeah, hopeless.

I decided to turn on the radio and stop brainstorming. Katy Perry's ET flowed from the car speakers and I slowly lost myself in the beat. You had to admit though, I was a damn good chair-dancer. Chair dancing, of course, being the art of dancing while sitting down. The song is freaking infectious, and it wasn't long until I was singing along at the top of my lungs. I whipped my head back and forth (no pun intended) and jerked my shoulders along with the music. The song ended and the radio host announced the next tune, S&M by Rihanna (since I was on the Glee Live tour all summer, the songs weren't totally over-played to me, so I could still tolerate them.)

"Yeeah! THIS IS MY JAM!" I yelled in my empty car, and then began laughing at my own 'whiteness'.

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

"Hey Dianna!" I said as I was getting out of my car outside Ryan's house. Dianna was looking at her phone, standing outside the front door.

That's right, Dianna fucking Agron.

Before I was on Glee, she was totally my go-to celebrity crush. I had been trying to be 'hipster'-like and picked her as an obscure actress to have a crush on when I saw her on 'Heroes'. And now I get to be friends with her! Hell, I even get to talk to her. My god, she's beautiful. Thank you Glee, thank you thank you thank you.

"Hi Darren!" she said, looking up from her phone with an adorable smile on her face. I found myself smiling brighter when we made eye-contact. I sure do enjoy having hot friends.

I started up the stone steps that led to the front door, taking off my hot pink sunglasses to get a better look at the house.

_Wow_. I think this had to be the biggest house I'd ever seen in my life. Yeah never mind, this isn't a house, it's a mansion. It _is_ Ryan Murphy after all, it's not like I would be pulling up to a raised ranch.

Dianna was leaning against one of the columns that stretched down from the top of the brick house, the column making it all seem that much more epic.

"Wow, this house is…colossal!"

"It's pretty awesome, isn't it?" Dianna said, looking up over her head to the huge windows above. "Murphy does pretty well for himself."

"I'll say!"

Dianna giggled which made me turn my attention from the house to her. God, how am I even being remotely charming right now? She's so distractingly pretty.

"Hey, do you know what this whole meeting thing is about? It's kind of weird that we're having it here and not on set." she asked.

"Actually, I was about to ask you the same thing. I'm totally out of the loop about this."

"Huh, no one seems to know. It must be pretty exciting though, if it's a secret and all. Ryan's secrets are usually pretty fantastic."

"I sure do hope so." We fell into sort of an awkward silence after that. She suddenly became very fascinated with her nails.

Hey Darren, fix the awkwardness will you?

"So, are you happy to be back from the tour?"

"Yeah, it's great to be back! But the tour was remarkable, though. Part of me misses the excitement of constantly moving from city to city. And those fans! Seeing the fans is probably the best part. They're amazing." Dianna replied

"Oh my god, our fans are incredible! I love how they know every word to every song. I absolutely adore it when you're singing and you can hear thousands of people singing behind you. It's the absolute best."

"It's so exhilarating, right? It's like you can feel the love radiating from their voices. It's the greatest sound ever."

"Exactly!"

…and cue awkward silence number two.

"Well I'm gonna go inside and see what this is all about." Dianna said as she reached for the door, looking back as if to ask him if he was coming with.

"Cool, I have a quick phone call to make, but I'll be right there."

"Alright, sounds good Dar."

Awww, pet name.

Mental smile.

Wait, oh, everyone calls me Dar…silly brain. Plus, she's way too pretty to like you. I mean why would she like the dope with the horse teeth?

I made a quick phone call to my agent, telling him that we might start filming a couple of weeks earlier. He seemed fine with it, even though he had to move around a few interviews. I was about to go inside when I heard a car pull up with muffled music.

_C'mon C'mon C'mon. I like it, like it. C'mon. _

Was that Chris?

I chuckled to myself as I saw him bouncing up and down in his seat, flailing his shoulders with his eyes clenched close, belting out Rihanna. Oh this was _too good_. Chris parked his car but kept the music on as he whirled his arms about, completely oblivious of my presence.

_I may be baaaaad but I'm perfectly gooood at it! Sex in the aaaiir, I don't care, I love the smelllll of it! _

My giggles turned into laughter as I realized just exactly what song he was singing and I walked closer to the car. This kid is so loveable!

_Sticks and stoooonnes may break my booonnes but chains and whips excite meeeeee, na-na-na c'mon. _

I was starting to wonder when Chris was going to notice I was there, he sure seemed oblivious to me. But nevertheless, the show was very entertaining…and it very well may serve as great blackmail on a future date in time. The car turned off and I walked up to greet him. He unbuckled his seatbelt, and turned around in his seat to see my excited face right next to the window. He let out a small shriek, then opened the door.

"Darren! You scared me!" he said, getting out of the car.

Is that a blush I see?

"Sorry!" I said, while patting him on the back, "didn't mean to." I sent him friendly smile which he returned. We started to walk towards the gigantic house in front of us. "Hey man, you should have told me."

"Told you what?" he said, giving me a confused look.

"That chains and whips excite you." I said, trying to hide my smile and raising my eyebrow to try and look sexy…I don't think it was working very well though. He immediately blushed to a very deep red, winced a little, and looked at me.

"Oh god, you saw that?"

"Yes I did." I said as-a-matter-of-factly, "If you want I can mention it to Ryan, he could have Kurt sing it on the show." There was no hiding my smile now.

"Oh yeah, that would fit in perfectly with the plot. He could sing it right after he drops out of school and becomes a prostitute." I laughed out loud and Chris smiled at my reaction. We reached the front door and I reached for the handle.

"I don't think Blaine would be alright with that."

"Oh don't worry about it, it would just be a bottle episode." The last statement earned a huge laugh on my part

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV)<strong>

This is bad.

Very bad.

This stupid crush on my costar is very, extremely, enormously, and incredibly…

…bad

But seriously, what the hell is wrong with Ryan Murphy? How could he bring _Darren Criss_ on the show as my _romantic interest _and expect me not to gaga over him. Seriously, Darren Criss. Harry Potter. No, worse than that. _Singing _Harry Potter. Daniel Radcliffe might be on Broadway but he has nothing on Darren's voice. The very witty, clever, talented, brilliant, nonhomophobic, dorky, totally-gets-my-humor, Darren Criss. I swear, you would have thought I killed Ryan's family to deserve this kind of torture. Thank god we kissed on the show, because if I had to stare at those lips one more time…

"CHRIS!" I was pulled away from my thoughts as I saw Lea run up to me and swallow me in a hug.

"Hello to you too, Lea."

* * *

><p>Amber was the last to arrive about ten minutes later. Ryan led us to his deck, where there was a long table with chairs. I sat next to Lea and Dianna, while Darren sat on the other side of her. I obviously knew that Darren had a thing for Dianna, it was fairly noticeable. Or maybe it's because I pay very close attention to him…nah it's probably just that obvious. Thankfully, I don't think Dianna thinks of him as any more than a friend. The table consisted of me, Dianna, Lea, Darren, Kevin, Cory, Mark, Jenna, Heather, Naya, Chord, Harry, and Ashley. I began to wonder if anyone else was supposed to be here but Ryan broke me away from my thoughts.<p>

"So I'm sure that you all are very curious about why you are here." There were resounding 'yes's following that statement from everyone at the table. After that a came few chuckles. "All of your characters on the show have the same thing in common besides being in the New Directions of course. Anybody want to guess what that is?"

"We all have perfect makeup all the time?" said Kevin.

"We all magically have licenses and cars?" said Darren.

"We're all extremely good looking?" I chimed in. Laughter was heard all around. Choc one up for me.

"Well, yes, but you're all supposed to be graduating this year. All of you guys are seniors. And when I was at your concert this past week I was thinking to myself how greatly I love all of you, and even if this show creates class after class, this generation will always be my favorite."

'Aww's were heard from all around the table. "Please tell me you're not dying." Said Naya, "because I will cry on the spot."

"No, I'm not dying Naya. But I do have a really good idea. You guys think that we're going to start filming next week, but that's not the reason why I had you empty it. I've rented out a large yacht, and you guys are going to occupy it for a week. All of you, on a ship together, to go to some private islands and back. I want you guys to relax for a while before we start going crazy on season three. Okay? Sound good?"

And then we all screamed.

**Worth continuing? **


	2. Chapter 2 Suitcases and Joey Richter

**Wow, **_**nineteen**_** reviews for the first chapter? I don't think I've ever gotten that many reviews for any one chapter alone. You guys are AMAZING. I'm really happy you guys like this because I really, really enjoy writing it. **

**(Darren Criss's POV)**

"Thanks again for house-sitting, man. I really appreciate it." I said as I finished putting my bags in the car and closed the trunk. I had asked him if he could watch over my place while I was on the Glee Cruise (yeah, that's what we're calling it).

"Hey, like I said, I have no problem with coming to LA for a week to drive your sweet car and live in your nice new house. You should go on cruises more often." replied a smiling Joey as he walked over to me.

"You better take nice care of my babies or I'll ask Dylan or Walker to do it next time." I laughed and threw my keys at Joey, which he managed to just barely catch.

"Oh yes, I will be sure to water your _one _plant. You've barely even moved in! You've been living here for what…five or something months and you still only have a couple of pieces of furniture and a bed."

"I'm never here! This is probably the second time I've been home for…basically the whole summer." I said as I got into the passenger seat, and Joey got in on the driver's side. "Woah, and don't forget about the grand piano, I use it all the time. It might actually be my most important baby."

"Yeah, it is a pretty beautiful piano." Said Joey, smiling at me evilly, "too bad I'm gonna play the hell out of it this week."

"Joey Richter! You play?'

"No, but it's never too late to learn!"

I gave Joey my best death glare. "You hurt her, and I kill you."

"Ooo It's a girl? I like girls." Said Joey with a stupid smile on his face.

"Yes, and I am her father, and I have a gun, and I'm cleaning it."

"Wait, WHAT? You own a gun? Since when?"

"Since about fifteen seconds ago when you started hitting on my daughter. It's a metaphorical gun."

"Sounds dangerous."

"You better believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

"Holy shit! This is a _yacht_?" said Ashley as she got out of the car, standing in awe of the boat in front of us. "There is no way that this is a yacht. It's freaking ginormous" I looked up from the trunk of my car and saw something that was far too big to be called a simple yacht. It was more along the lines of a large house on the water.

"I—ohmygod! How the—who can—when did…? I can't even come up with coherent sentences right now. Where the hell did Ryan get this thing?"

"That's what I wanna know!"

A taxi pulled up right behind us, and Mark got out of the yellow car. He looked up at the water, removing his sunglasses and dropping his jaw.

"That's for _us_?" He pointed at the boat, dumbfounded. We looked back at him with the same expression on our faces.

"Well…what are we waiting for? LET'S GO!" I ran towards the docks, turning around and beckoning Ashley and Mark to join me.

"Wait—but our bags!" Ashley yelled.

"I'll get em' later! C'mon!" Ashley ran after me while Mark continued to get his bags from his driver. I reached the boat and ran up the platform leading from the dock to the boat. An audible gasp escaped my lips when I saw the top deck. There was a pool and a Jacuzzi surrounded by fourteen lounge chairs. Next to the pool was a fully stocked bar, with stools and everything. There were even five hammocks that were cleverly placed hanging off of the wall of the captain's quarters (hah! Captain's quarters!). There was a cleared area near the bow of the ship, maybe for dancing, or maybe it was just for …balcony purposes? Who the hell knows?

I ran to the bow, looking out on the water. This week was going to be fucking AWESOME! I turned around and saw that Ashley finally got on the boat. Her mouth formed a big 'O' when she saw the hot tub and the pool.

"Holy crap! This thing is literally off the chain, someone should put it back on before things get out of hand!"

I flailed my arms around in excitement before deciding to settle them on top of my head. "Ashley this boat is INSANE!" I said as Ashley joined me at the front end up the boat. The next few minutes were a big mess of 'Oh My God!'s as we explored the top deck. Ashley plopped herself in a hammock and flew her arms into the air.

"I LOVE HAMMOCKS!"

Mark, Chord, Dianna, Harry and Kevin appeared in the entrance, arms completely full of luggage. They plopped their bags down on the floor and gawked at the boat, each giving their own response.

"Is this real life?" yelled Kevin.

"There's a pool! A pool!" yelled Mark.

"Oh my GOD! THIS IS INCREDIBLE!" yelled Dianna.

"Oh, we are SO partying tonight!" yelled Chord.

"Oooowwwww!" Harry whooped in excitement.

I laughed and ran up to greet them, hugging Dianna tenderly and then received rather masculine man-hugs from the guys. I looked at their bags and remembered that mine and Ashley's were still in the car.

"I'll be right back, gotta get mine and Ashley's stuff."

I jogged down the platform as a car that I recognized to be Darren's pulled into to the dock parking lot. I could see his face from behind the windshield, and it looked he was gaping over the boat as well. I could see him pointing and bouncing like an excited puppy in his seat. We made eye contact and he waved at me from the inside as the car pulled in. I waved back, throwing a smile back at him before continuing to my car. I almost forgot that he was coming.

…and then it hit me.

I'm going on a week cruise with Darren Criss. Hah. _OH MY GOD_. (is it normal to have nervous laughter go off in your own head?) My stomach was filled with familiar butterflies at the very thought of spending a week alone with him, the flirt. All kinds of possible shenanigans that could happen during the week filled my mind as I opened my trunk.

Oh boy.

There were about four bags here and only one of me, _perfect_. I stared at the luggage, trying to figure out how I was going to do this. I slumped a duffel bag over my right shoulder, another over my left, yet another over my right again, and grabbed the handle to the rolling suitcase. I weighed about a hundred pounds heavier, but felt a feeling of accomplishment as I took a step. Mission Accomplished!

…and then I wobbled and fell.

Mission Failed.

…damn clumsiness.

I looked up from the ground and saw Darren walking towards me, smiling."You need some help with some of that?"

Now I could come up with a _really_ clever response, but I'm on the ground in front of Darren Criss with huge amounts of luggage piled on top of me. Nothing rational comes to mind.

"That would be awesome, yes." I slipped away from under the bags and rose to my feet. "I'm sorry you had to see that." (cue nervous laughter from me.)

"It was pretty darn cute actually."

_What?_ What is this? Did Darren just call me…darn cute? No. No way. I probably just need a hearing aid or something. There is no way that _that_ just happened.

More nervous laughter, god I hate my nervous laugh. "What was that?"

Darren chuckled and looked down at the bags. "Oh, nothing. Is this all yours?"

What? What is he talking about? "Is what all mine?"

Darren pointed to the bags around my feet, "The luggage."

I'm an idiot.

"Oh! No, some of it is Ashley's. Well…most of it is Ashley's. We went running up to check out the boat as soon as we got here. Well, _I_ went running, I think Ashley just kind of followed to make sure I didn't hurt myself."

"The boat! The boat is fucking huge! What's it like on board!" Darren's eyes were wide with excitement and it was incredibly endearing. I couldn't help but smile at his cute enthusiasm.

This boy was going to be the end of me.

"Oh my god it's freaking fantastic! You have to see it!" I said as I grabbed some of the bags, wincing at the obnoxious weight.

"Here, let me help you with that." Darren said politely as he grabbed the two smaller duffel bags from my hands, leaving me with the big one and the suitcase. "Come with me to get my things?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

Where the hell did _that_ come from? Since when do I think of Chris is cute? You're straight, god damn it, Darren! Pull yourself together!

Joey came out of the car when he saw me and Chris approaching.

"Hey Chris!" Joey said as he opened the trunk.

"Hi Ron!...err…Joey. Sorry." Chris laughed and waved to Joey. Joey was laughing really hard, it was kind of obvious that he was a bit star struck.

"I still can't believe that you've watched the musical, man!"

I let Joey and Chris talk while I got my bags and things out of the car.

"Of course I watched it! I'm like the biggest Harry Potter dork ever, I think I watched it like a month after it came out."

"Oh my god, I just—I can't. You're too awesome dude." Joey said as he pulled Chris into a hug.

We said our goodbyes to Joey and started walking towards the boat.

I'm really excited for this trip. Like, _really_ really really really REALLY excited. It's going to be the perfect time and place to really connect more with everyone, really deepen the friendships we established on tour and make them beautiful. I still can't believe that I got to be a part of this amazing cast with all of these wonderful people.

You would think that there would have to be a few divas in the bunch considering that they're all so young and so incredibly famous. But that's not the case at all. _Everyone _is incredibly down to earth and humble about everything. Especially Chris, I mean, he got on Time's top 100 people list for a reason.

"Aww god, I'm so excited for this, Chris!" I said as we made our way to the boat.

Chris chuckled and looked back up at the yacht. "Oh, believe me, you'll be ten times more excited once you see it from the inside."

"Aahhh! I wanna see!" I started running towards the platform and I saw Chris smile out of the corner of my eye as he followed behind me. We laughed as we made our way up the platform and onto the ship and…

HOLY SHIT, IS THAT A POOL?

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

About ten minutes passed and we were still waiting for everyone else to arrive. Darren and I decided to explore the other levels of the boat. We made our way down the steep stairs and immediately saw a gorgeous kitchen. Like seriously, the most beautiful kitchen I've ever seen in my life, especially on a freaking ship. Darren was freaking out, because he could actually cook without needing the help of a fire extinguisher. Me, not so much. Next to the kitchen was a long table with fourteen chairs.

"Why do you think there are fourteen? There's only thirteen of us." Darren said as we passed through the room.

"Maybe it's for the captain?"

We wandered to the next room, the entertainment center. There were five sofas surrounding a _huge_ TV with tons of game consoles and a Blu-Ray player.

_INCREDIBLE._

We then heard some squeals come from the upper deck followed by someone shouting 'Ryan!'. Darren and I ran up the steps (me almost tripping) and saw the whole gang giving Ryan Murphy a huge group hug. Apparently the rest of the group arrived while we were down below. Me and Darren ran up to them and joined into the hug with a chorus of 'thank you's.

After a good five minutes Ryan was finally able to pry himself away from the group. "Guys! There's someone I want you to meet." A man around six foot two came onto the boat, wearing a captains hat and uniform.

…and he was extremely attractive, might I add.

He was Caucasian, maybe Italian? Russian? He had short, black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. He blushed and waved at the group.

"Hello!"

Oh my _god_, he had an Australian accent. I swear I saw half of the girls' knees buckle.

"This is Austin, he will be your captain for the week." said Ryan. All of the girls looked at each other, giggling.

"Cannot wait!" exclaimed Heather, the more gutsy of the group. She walked up to Austin and shook his hand. "Looking forward to getting to know you!" Austin shook her hand warmly before waving to the rest of the group. We made eye contact and I just had to look away because, _god _he was just too attractive.

"Alright Heather, there will be plenty of time for that later." Ryan said, very aware of the girls' draw to the captain. "Have fun, be safe, I'll see you in a week." Ryan turned around to leave, "Oh, and I love you all."

"Aahhhh come 'ere you big lug!" said Darren, going in for a hug.

"Lug?" inquired Ryan.

We all proceeded to attack him in another hug before he could get the chance to leave.

"We love you more!" I yelled as I hugged him tight with the rest of the family. He was finally able to get away from all the love and made his way to the platform. Once Ryan left, Austin turned around to face the group.

"Well! Let's get sailing, shall we!"

_Oh god, that accent. _

**Please please please please please please please please please please please please Review. With multiple cherries on top of that ice cream. **


	3. Chapter 3 The Best Ones are Always Gay

**This would have gone up earlier but I found a bunch of homemade college videos with Darren in them on YouTube and kind of got sidetracked. (: Sue me. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

This boat is fucking incredible.

Just….it's absurd how awesome this ship is.

The captain went up to his control tower to start the yacht so we could get on our way. For a captain, this dude was really young. I mean, you probably don't need _that _much schooling to become a captain but still, he looks like he's my age, maybe a little bit younger. Leave it up to Ryan to find a total Hollywood hotty to steer this boat. And what's with the accent? Is this guy seriously from Australia?

We all gathered at the back of the boat as Austin started sailing out to sea. Ryan waved us goodbye from the dock. We stayed at the back, waving our goodbyes until him and the dock had disappeared into the horizon. We all spread around the top deck, making ourselves at home. The sun was starting to set, and we were all jumpy and excited about the whole week. We broke out in excited chatter for about fifteen minutes.

"Well we should probably get our stuff settled into the rooms." said Cory as he got up and grabbed one of his bags and slung it over his shoulder.

"And immediately after get our party on, right?" said Jenna as she reached for her suitcase. All of the sudden Kevin jumped in from of Jenna, stopping her from grabbing it. He picked up the case with his right hand.

"Nah-uh, what do you think you're doing, missy?" said Kevin, giving Jenna a 'girl, you crazy' look.

"Umm…bringing my bag up down my room?" replied a confused Jenna.

Mark walked towards Dianna and the big pile of baggage. "Yes. Exactly! And that is a man's job." said Mark, smiling as he picked up two of Dianna's duffels. "All you girls just follow me and look pretty while us guys take care of your bags."

Dianna gave Mark a friendly hug and pecked him on the cheek. "Aww, you guys are such sweet gentlemen!" said Dianna.

Damn it, why wasn't I the one to grab her bags first. The cheek she kissed could have been mine! Well played Salling, well played. I got the idea and grabbed some of the girls' luggage.

"Yes, we are very gentle men _indeed_." I said, then turning my head as I felt a hand on my back. Naya and Heather handed off their bags to me, kissing me lightly on the cheek in return. I smiled brightly…and also may have blushed a little.

"The gentlest!" said Heather, hugging me tightly from the side. Aww, Heather's so cute.

Once all the girls had handed their stuff off to one of the guys, we headed down the stairs to the level where the bedrooms were. There was a long hallway with five separate doors along the length of it. We walked around, each exploring the bedrooms that were much larger than I had expected. There were two 4 person rooms, one 3 person room, two 2 person rooms, and a room reserved for the captain. A bunch of us guys went back to the upper deck to get our things. Chris and I were the last to get back down to the bottom level of the ship.

I peeked my head into the 4 person room, seeing Lea, Dianna, Heather, and Naya gathered at the two bunk beds.

Well that one's taken. Next?

I looked into the next room to see Jenna, Kevin, and Harry settled in.

Next?

Amber and Ashley were deciding who would sleep on which bed.

Next?

Chord, Cory, Harry and Mark were all testing their respective beds.

Next?

Oh.

There's only one more room left. I turned around to see Chris looking into the rooms behind me. He peeked into the two person room and smiled.

"ROOMIE!" exclaimed Chris, holding out his palm for me to high five with an excited look on his face. I high fived him back, happy that he was comfortable with the situation, and skipped into the room.

"Roooomieesss! I cannot wait!" I said at I plopped my bags onto the bed that was on the left side of the room. "This week's gonna be great!"

"I have to warn you though, I do really weird things in my sleep." Chris said as he sat down and slipped his bag under his bed.

"Well I'm sure it's nothing that I can't handle." I said, glancing behind me to send a smirk Chris's way.

"I dunno…" he said teasingly, grinning back at me, "I have a pretty ridiculous track record."

I turned around and leaned against the side of the headboard. "Oh yeah, like what?" I said, giving him a challenging smile.

Chris pulled a pair of flip flops out of his bag and sat on the bed, slipping his shoes off. "Umm…" he scrunched his face as he reached down to take off his socks."I may or may not have ordered a framed portrait of Marie Antoinette online?"

My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide. "Wait…you're serious?"

He scratched the back of his head, standing up. "Yeah…I have some sleepwalking issues."

"Oh my god! That's hilarious!" I said as I began laughing my head off, holding my hand to my stomach.

Chris chuckled and hit me in the side with a pillow. "Not exactly the qualities you would like in a roomie, huh?"

I calmed down from my spontaneous fits of laughter and turned away from him to get a few things from the bag on my bed. "Nah, it's adorable." I said, zipping my bag closed. "and I will school you any day in a pillow fight, Colfer." My second to last sentence finally processed in my mind and I head jerked up in slight shock.

Woah…adorable? What? What the hell?

I turned around to see that Chris's face was very red, which was understandable. I keep using heavy term of endearment for Christ's sake. God, this silence is awkward. "…I—"

"Hey guys! A bunch of us are gonna try out the pool…wanna join?" I turned my head to see Jenna at the door with a bathing suit in her hand. Harry appeared next to her with sunglasses on his face.

"Fun times are being promised!" said Harry.

"Yeah, of course!" said Chris from behind me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

Okay, what the hell, Darren. First you call me cute and then you say I'm adorable? What am I, a baby kitten? We haven't even been on this boat for thirty minutes yet and I'm already extremely confused about you. I mean look at me, I'm sitting in the entertainment room of a luxurious yacht, waiting to go into a pool that's _on_ the luxurious yacht, and all I can think about is the signals that a _straight _guy is giving me. _A STRAIGHT GUY. _He is straight Chris, _straight_. You know, as in not gay? Stop thinking about your goddamn feelings for him and enjoy yourself. You deserve this.

I was sitting on the couch in the entertainment room alone. Amber and Ashley had asked me to wait for them to get their bathing suits on. So there I sat, in my dark grey swim trunks and a black v-neck t-shirt, brown flip flops on my feet. I leaned forward, looking down at the floor, resting my head on my fist.

"Hey hot stuff! You ready to partaaayy?" I looked up to see Amber and Ashley walk into the room with their swimming stuff on. Ashley's eyes went wide when she saw the TV, she obviously hadn't been in this room before. "Holy shiznets! Look at that thing!" She ran over to the TV, looking at all the gadgets and consoles. Amber sat herself down next to me, while we watched Ashley look through the movies.

The next thing I knew Naya stormed into the room and dropped herself onto the couch, grunting. "Ugh! I can't believe it!"

"What's wrong?" I said as I scooted towards the edge of the couch, closer to her.

"He's gay!"

"Who's gay?"

"The guy upstairs!"

My face brightened instantly.

"And I just made a fucking ass of myself trying to seduce him!"

"He's gay?" I exclaimed, not even believing myself. "You're talking about the hot guy upstairs with the sexy accent, right? The captain? Please please _please_ tell me you're talking about the captain."

"Yes, Chris, him. Sexy Australian." said Naya. Amber let out a disappointed groan fell back on the couch.

"Of course he's gay, the best ones are always gay." said Amber.

I couldn't believe it. I cannot freaking believe it. He might have been the sexiest thing I'd ever seen in my life and he was gay! We are going to be the only gay people on a boat together for a week! I'm pretty sure that I just won the lottery.

…the twisted homosexual lottery.

"Wha—how did you find out? What happened?"

"Well, if you must know…I went up to the top deck and he was standing by the bow of the boat. I flirted with him and he didn't seem to flirt back. So I tried harder…ya know…turned my sexy Naya face on. That's when he said that I wasn't exactly on the team he was batting for. So then I apologized to the hot and beautiful man with the Australian accent."

"Ohhhh myyy Gooood. Pinch me." I said as I exhaled and lay back down on the couch.

"Yes Chris, congratulations. He is gay, all the way." said Naya, with a smile appearing on her face. "And if you don't take full advantage of this, I'm going to be extremely disappointed with you." Naya got up and walked towards the door, "Now let's go get our party on before I start crying out of humiliation." Amber, Ashley, and I followed Naya out the door and up the steps. Before we walked onto the deck Naya turned towards me and leaned forward to whisper something in my ear.

"I may have mentioned you being gay to him before I cowered away…and he may or may not have looked excited." Said Naya in a soft voice, winking at me as she stepped out.

Hot Damn.

I stood in the doorway, paralyzed. He looked excited? About me?

Me?

No, this can't be right, there's no way. Maybe Naya confused excitement with nausea. Yeah, that's it. It was just the shock factor that made him look excited. There's no way that _he _wants to jump on my bones.

I walked onto the top deck and immediately saw Austin leaning against the rail at the other side of the boat. Oddly enough, we automatically made eye contact. I could feel my face start to heat up, my blush must have be terrible right now. Then I saw him start to smile. Is he smiling at me?

Oh my god, he's smiling at me. Shit, what do I do?

"Chris!" my attention was torn from Austin to Dianna yelling from the side of the pool. "Come swim with me!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

Cory, Kevin and I were sitting in the lounge chairs next to the pool. Kevin and Cory were talking about family vacations they took with their families when they were younger. I had drifted out of the conversation, getting lost in my own thoughts as I looked at the last of the setting sun in the distance. I saw Dianna come up onto the top deck and…wow.

She was wearing a light pink and white bikini with a white scarf looking thing tied across her hips. Her hair was flowing in the ocean breeze and she took her sunglasses off as she sat by the edge of the pool. She closed her eyes as she leaned back, supporting herself with her hands with her head tilted up to the sky. She let he legs dangle over the edge of the pool, gently playing with the water at her feet.

She looked beautiful.

"Need a camera?" said Cory laughing as he patted me on the shoulder.

Crap, I was staring. "Uhhmm…" I said, chuckling nervously. Busted.

"You like her, don't you?" said Cory, who was smiling at me knowingly.

"Umm…she's really pretty."

"Oh please! You totally got the hots for her." said Kevin as he leaned across Cory.

"Yeah, kind of. I guess you could say that."

"Well Dar, we're on this boat for the next week. I say you make your move here."

I glanced over at her, getting another look at her. "Yeah…maybe I will."

Just then, Naya, Ashley, and Amber came out from the lower deck, walking over to the chairs and plopping themselves down on them. "Hey guys!" said Amber, "How amazing is this boat!"

The group started to talk about their rooms when I noticed Austin leaning against the side of the boat, not too far from us. He looked up into the distance and started smiling. I followed his gaze to the door and saw a stunned Chris in the doorway. Chris was blushing, and Austin was smiling at him. What is _that? _Has Austin got his eyes on Chris? I felt a hint of heat inside my stomach, and my brow furrowed at the feeling.

Why am I jealous? This doesn't make any sense. All he's doing is smiling at the guy and my fists start to clench. What the hell? He's not yours, Darren. It's not like you own him. Why the hell would you own him? You're just friends, goddammit!

Dianna called out to Chris to go swimming with her and he walked over to her as she got up from the side of the pool. Dianna untied the garb around her waist and let it fall onto the chair behind her. She really did have a perfect body, and I couldn't help but stare until…

Chris lifted his shirt over his head and…_woah. _

Surprise!

I don't know where my fascination with Chris's body came from but wow…Chris totally had a runner's body. I've never seen him shirtless before and I couldn't help but look. The muscles on his arms weren't totally huge but were strangely defined against pale skin. He surprisingly had hints of abs on his stomach, and they were quite excellent. I quickly glanced back at Austin. He was staring just as much as I was. He was still smiling but had his eyebrows raised. He looked impressed.

There goes that twinge of jealousy again. Stop it, Darren!

"Dude! This boat has karaoke!" said Chord, pointing to microphone and screen near the bar that no one seemed to notice before. Kevin, Mark and Cory ran towards Chord to pick out a song.

I continued to watch Chris and Dianna laugh as they splashed each other in the pool. Chris sent a wave her way which made her retaliate grabbing his head and dunking him underwater. Then they started this little wrestling battle and…

Oh god, that's hot.

"Ohhhh, shit. Get your towels ready! It's about to go down!" Kevin yelled into the microphone. Hilarious choice of song, by the way.

"Everybody in the place hit the fucking deck! But stay on your motherfucking toes! We running this, let's go!" said Mark, who got his own microphone. I laughed as I ran towards the karaoke, joining them in 'I'm on a Boat' by The Lonely Island. I grabbed a mike and joined in at the next verse.

"I'm riding on a dolphin, doing flips and shit! This dolphin's splashing, getting everybody all wet! But this ain't Seaworld, this is real as it gets! I'm on a boat, motherfucker, don't you ever forget!"

Chris and Dianna started rapping from the pool and soon the whole boat was singing out.

"I'm on a boat aaaaand it's going fast aaaaand I got a nautical themed, Pashmina Afghaaaan! I'm the king of the woooorld, on a boat like Leoooo! If you're on the shoooore, then you're sure not meee, ooooh!"

**They're on a boat! Thanks for the song suggestion (: it was very fitting. Hey you! You with the face. Yeah you. Can you please review? I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter and what you want to see happen. I kind of created a love square, instead of the original proposed love triangle. So things are getting pretty darn complicated. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! It's that button right below me (: click it. The one that says review. Thanks! I love you all! **


	4. Chapter 4 Never Have I Ever

**Holy shit. **

**DID YOU GUYS SEE THAT! Please tell me that you saw it!**

**Darren Criss KISSED Chris Colfer on July 3****rd**** 2011 in Dublin Ireland. **

**I don't care if it was only pure Klaine, I am on a Criss Colfer cloud right now so don't ruin it. Do not blow holes in my ship! Did you see Chris's face after that kiss! He looked so freaking happy! Dear God I hope that wasn't planned. At first when I saw the "THEY KISSED" on twitter (I'm Cunfuzled just in case you wanted to follow me :D), I kind of assumed that the Original Songs episode had just aired in some foreign country. Dear sweet baby Jesus was I wrong. I was practically dying for those couple of hours when no video was up. Very loud f-bombs could be heard in my room as I searched tumblr up and down. People were lucky that I didn't break things. **

**So anywho, this is kind of Criss Colfer gold. I was kind of on a writer's lag but now my obsession is renewed and I must write! So right now it is Sunday night, and I will try to have the rest of the chapter finished by the end of the week. It would be done a lot sooner but I sort of have a lot of plans for the week. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV)<strong>

About an hour after the boys finished their karaoke binge we all decided to go in the Jacuzzi. Well, all of us except Austin. He had disappeared into the captain's quarters shortly after the karaoke rendition of I'm on A Boat.

The sun had completely set, and the bright stars were becoming visible in the sky. As it turns out, nighttime on the Glee Yacht had a totally different vibe than daytime on the Glee Yacht. There were colorful balloon type lights lit all around the top deck. Tea lights seemed to be hung everywhere, especially in the cleared space at the front of the boat. The pool and Jacuzzi lights were turned on, making the water look very inviting. Oh yeah, there would definitely be some midnight swimming this week. The whole place had a very breezy, nighttime atmosphere. There was an empty space next to me in the hot tub, while Lea sat on my other side.

Somehow we began playing 'Never Have I Ever' and I had nine fingers still up. I had lost one when Jenna said 'Never have I ever seen a Lord of the Rings movie'. I had a feeling that that particular statement was directed towards me and Darren, being the only two hardcore geeks. Jenna and her dang tactics. But besides that, I was winning the game so far.

"Okay okay! Never have I everrrrr…" Lea scrunched her eyes closed and raked her mind, trying to think of what to say. "Never have I ever really been on a TV show before Glee."

Dianna, Darren, Kevin, Cory, Naya, Heather, Chord, and Ashley all grunted at the same time, and reluctantly put down one of their fingers. I did a little dance and mouthed a 'haha' in Ashley's direction, seeing as I had never been on a show before.

"Oh please! You were on the Tony's! That so counts!" exclaimed Cory. A few others nodded in agreement, pointing accusing fingers at Lea.

"Noooo, that was more like my five minutes of fame. I mean like legit TV series. Emmy material, ya know?" said Lea in defense.

"Okay fine. My turn." said Cory, looking back at Lea with a mischievous smile on his face. "Never have I ever starred in a Broadway show." Kevin then led the group in a 'zing!'

"Woah guys, I sense some prejudice going on!" said Dianna, smiling. Amber had a hand over her face, laughing from the corner.

"You're damn right you sense some prejudice going on!" exclaimed Lea as she apathetically folded her pointer finger down, causing the whole group to laugh in response.

And then I heard a gorgeous Australian accent behind me.

"Mind if I join in on the fun?"

I turned around to see Austin…shirtless. He was in dark green swim trunks and he was very, very shirtless.

The first thing that came to my mind was that I would be perfectly okay with him never wearing a shirt again. He had an absolutely amazing tanned torso, and was obviously very strong. I heard Cory say something to him but was too distracted by his chest for my brain to acknowledge what he said. He was complete with six pack abs and broad shoulders and _ohmygod _he's moving closer to me.

Austin lowered himself into the water, seating himself about a foot away from me. Apparently Cory had invited him to join us. I raised an eyebrow and smiled with anticipation, watching Austin get comfortable. I looked around at everybody around the hot tub. Not to my surprise, all of the girls were smirking knowingly at me and Austin. All of the guys seemed oblivious though….except for Darren. Darren looked…troubled?

"You sure the boat won't crash or anything?" said Darren, which I thought was a strange statement at first. But then it seemed like a valid question, considering that the boat was still moving pretty swiftly.

"I have it on autopilot, so we're safe. I just have to check every twenty minutes or so to make sure that we're on the right course." replied Austin, casually hanging his elbows off the side of the Jacuzzi.

"Where exactly are we sailing to?" I said, looking at Austin. He turned towards me and smiled.

Wow.

He has an _adorable_ smile.

"Well…I'm afraid your mate Ryan told me to keep that a secret." said Austin. I nodded in understanding, still looking at his eyes. He had really appealing deep brown eyes.

"Hah, he said mate!" chortled Mark, "Dude, I love your lingo."

Austin's eyes tore away from me and towards Mark. "Thanks!"

"Alright man, so the name of the game is 'Never Have I Ever'. Have you ever played?" said Corey, who was being very hospitable towards Austin.

"Never have I ever played 'Never have I ever'." said Austin, chuckling.

"Ahhhh, you're a funny one!" said Corey, chuckling lightly, then holding out his hands for Austin to see. "So basically you hold out ten fingers, like so, and everyone goes around saying things that they've never done. If you've ever done one of the things that someone mentions, then you have to put one of your fingers down. Annnd the last person with fingers left wins."

"It's kind of one of those really weird 'get to know you' games. Which I have no idea why we're playing it in the first place because we all spend way too much time with each other." said Dianna, a matter of factly. "But I guess it's good now, considering the fact that none of us know anything about you."

"Sooo, Austin…it's Austin right?" said Chord. Austin nodded. "What have you never ever done?"

"Uhh…" Austin looked up at the sky as he thought. "Never have I ever…played never have I ever." he said with a clever grin on his face.

"Ohhhh you sly dog!" said Kevin, putting a finger down. Everyone else followed suit and lowered one of theirs as well. "Okay, never have I ever lived in Australia! Take that!"

Austin laughed and put one of his fingers down. "Well, hey! I'm an Aussie boy!"

The group giggled and I glanced over at Darren. He had a smile on his face but he was definitely tense. He seemed to be paying a lot of attention to Austin. Every time I looked at Austin I could glance over to Darren and see him looking at me, and then quickly looking somewhere else. It was almost as if he was secretly studying me. This completely was not your average Darren behavior. He's usually always chilled out, relaxed, and go with the flow. It began to worry me a little.

"So how did you get from Australia to LA?" asked Jenna.

"Oh, it's a stupid long sad story. You guys don't want to hear it." replied Austin, flailing his hand a little.

"Hey, I'm a sucker for stupid long sad stories." inquired Ashley.

"Are you sure? It's pretty miserable."

"Oh c'mon, tell us!" said Dianna.

Austin shifted around in the water, rubbing his knees. He glanced over at me, then to everyone else, and began talking. "Well I grew up in Australia, just outside of Sydney. My parents own this big expensive law firm that's really famous for some big cases down under. They sent me to a boarding school, which was located right near the water. So naturally I began to sail a lot with my friends and we would surf all the time. I really began to love sailing. But my parents…they um…" Austin cleared his throat, and glanced over at me again with a slightly nervous look in his eyes. "I'm an only child. They really wanted me to become a lawyer, and take over the firm once my father retired. But it was just…not my cup of tea."

"I don't blame you, lawyers have like the most boring job in the world!" chimed in Heather.

"My sentiments exactly. So anyways, they made me go to Murdoch University, which is in Perth, and study law. God, I hated it. I just wanted to get out of there. I started to rebel a little bit. I began sailing and surfing instead of studying like I was supposed to. It was during my little rebellion where I discovered that I was gay."

All of the boys' eyebrows shot up and mouths opened at the words 'I was gay'. They all looked over at me, and I could tell what was going on in all of their heads. I smirked as I looked around at all the guys, then my brow furrowed when I looked at Darren. He had his head down and he was looking at his hands in confusion. I shot a quick 'what the hell' in my head and turned my attention back to Austin.

"So I basically gave up on school entirely, and made my way back home to tell my parents that I did not want to become a lawyer, that I was dropping out of school, that I was gay, and that I wanted to sail for a living." Austin stopped for a moment and ran a hand through his hair. "My father wasn't happy…at all…with any of those things. In fact, they all enraged him. He wasn't the least bit understanding or sympathetic. He disowned me from then on and just wouldn't talk to me. I stayed at the house for a week and he would not speak a word to me. My mother was less irritated by the news but she still felt that my father was in the right, and that I was in the wrong. One of my old friends called me one night, saying he was about to take a private yacht to America, for this really rich family. He asked me if I wanted to be his shipmate for the trip. I said yes in a heartbeat, dying to get away from my family. So once we got to LA I didn't really have a job, and I was basically screwed."

Austin looked more comfortable, after getting through the rougher part of the story. "I was still living on the yacht, because I didn't have an apartment or a job. I told my friend that I could watch over the boat, because he had gotten another job somewhere in LA. One day, I was out on the docks when your friend Ryan came up to me and asked about this good-looking thing. My friend couldn't do the trip, because he couldn't get out of work. So he asked me to do it, and now I'm here with you lovely people."

"…that's one hell of a story." said Jenna, giving Austin sympathetic look. Austin nodded and looked back down at his hands.

"No offense but…" I was surprised to hear Darren talking from the other side of the tub, "You're dad's an ass."

Austin started to laugh and smiled back at Darren, "Oh believe me, I know."

After that there a slight awkward silence, which Austin cured immediately.

"Hey! You guys are on a holiday, right? No more sad talk, let's have some fun!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

I walked into our room late at night to see Chris sitting cross legged on his bed, leaning against the wall with a laptop sitting on his legs. He was wearing a blue v-neck that came down really low and grey sweatpants with a pair of glasses planted on his face. I looked at the collarbone and the bit of chest that the shirt exposed, not really understanding why I was so fascinated with it.

He looked up from his typing, throwing me a simple wave as I walked in. I plopped myself on top of the bed and rested the back of my head in my hands, looking over at Chris.

"Do you get internet over here?"

"What?" Chris looked up from his computer and looked at me. "Oh, no…I'm just working on a script." He said, smiling and then looking back at the screen.

"Ohhhh yeahhhh! You're writing a movie! How's it comin'?" I said, sitting up a little and supporting my weight on my elbows.

Chris chuckled a little, looking up at me through his glasses. "Oh…you know…it's comin'."

"Well that's awesome, Mr. vague-pants." I said, raising my eyebrows and nodding my head.

"Glad you think so, sir kiss-a-lot."

"Hey, one shameless kiss and the world goes crazy." I said, smiling and trying to defend myself.

"Ohh that was _not _a shameless kiss." Chris said as he closed his laptop and put it on his nightstand. "We agreed on a peck… and then you attacked my mouth."

"Oh, c'mon! It was great! People loved it!"

"Okay, well how about this. Next time you plan on attempting to break the internet, give me a wee bit of notice."

I laughed out loud, giving Chris a confused look. "We broke the internet?"

"…you haven't seen tumblr yet, have you."

"umm…no? Should I?"

"I don't recommend it, our fans are insane." Chris stretched out on his bed, leaning back on the pillows and letting out a contempt sigh. I looked at him and then back at the laptop. Wow. He's 21, and he's writing a movie. Freaking twenty-one years old.

What was I doing at twenty-one?

...Oh yeah…partying.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?" he said with his eyes closed.

"Do you know that you're amazing?" Chris just opened his eyes, furrowed his brow and turned his head towards me. I could see some red forming on his cheeks. "Really, do you?"

Chris continued to look at me, really really confused. "Umm…what do you mean?"

"You're amazing, Chris. I mean you're only twenty-one and you've already done _so much. _I mean you're fucking writing a movie. And I bet it's a damn good one too! And you've written pilots for Disney and you're a role model for thousands of teens just like you and you were in Time magazine for Christ's sake!"

Chris's mouth opened slightly in the middle of my speech, and began looking around the room. I'm pretty sure he was trying to avoid my eyes. I would put money on that. "…so what you're trying to say is…"

"What I'm trying to say is…that you're an amazing person." I said, then mentally punching myself in the face. Really? Did I seriously just say that?

Well, good. At least now he knows. He deserves to know how great he is.

"Thanks Darren." Chris said, sitting up and looking me in the eyes. "Really, it means a lot."

There was a knocking on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Mark appeared in the doorway holding a DVD in his hands. "Hey! We're watching The Shining on that sweet big screen upstairs. You guys want in?"

"Yeah sure, I'm down!" I said.

"Actually, I think I'm gonna get some sleep. Plus, I'm not really in the mood for a scary flick." said Chris from his bed.

"Alright man! Sweet dreams!" said Mark.

* * *

><p><strong>Annnnd that is the end of chapter 4. I got one word for the next chapter. <strong>**Sleepwalking****. **

**Also I'm definitely not an expert on boats, so if anything does not match up, please please please tell me. Thank you so much for reading!**

**REVIEW! Reviews are the nicotine which feeds my fanfiction addiction. PLEASE tell me your thoughts. (especially on that kiss from Sunday night!) **

**I LOVE YOU BUNCHES! **


	5. Chapter 5 Darren, the Table's on Fire

**I spelled Cory's name wrong last chapter. My bad. Sorry ): There are SO many references in this chapter! Alice in Wonderland, Glee (of course), Harry Potter, Beauty and the Beast, and Anastasia! My imagination is on crack cocaine. **

**Oh, and speaking of my imagination, the Austin in my head looks like Hugh Jackman and Jenson Ackle's love child. **

**Buhhh so I hate that I didn't realize that Chris is already done writing his movie when I wrote the last chapter. Now everything is just confusing. I'm just gonna pretend that he's writing another movie. He's Chris Colfer, he's creative enough (: **

**Just so you know, Parachute's new album was all that was playing while I was writing this. It's absolutely amazing. You guys have to check them out. **

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV)<strong>

"_Where are we going?" _

"_I told you, we're late!" replied the bunny in the dog costume._

"_Late for what?" I said._

"_For a very important dinner date, Alex!" said the bunny. _

"_A dinner date on a plane?" _

"_Yes, Alex! Where else would you have a dinner date?" _

"_Oh…well I don't know…" The bunny disappeared through a doorway and down a long dark hallway. I followed, stumbling a little down the corridor. I saw his tail disappear up some stairs as I followed behind, eager to catch up with the bunny._

_He ran down another dark hallway and I continued to chase him, out of breath. He went up yet another set of stairs and stopped immediately after he reached the top. Before me was a small table with two places set at it. _

"_Have fun, Alex!" the rabbit suddenly disappeared behind me and I made my way towards the table. At the table were two 'Zoo Pal' plates, one had an elephant and the other was a giraffe. Next to the plates were colorful children's cups, each with a Red Vine licorice piece sticking out of them. There were also polka-dotted napkins with long bamboo sticks laid across them. Something seemed strange so I looked closer and then realized that he middle of the table was on fire. _

"_Alex! You made it!" _

_I spun around to see Darren standing behind me with his arms stretched out. Before returning the hug I got a better look at what he was wearing. He seemed to have on a tattered dark blue blazer and dress pants. He was also wearing a pink top hat with a flute sticking out of it. The blazer had hot pink embroidery and also a matching hot pink 'D' on the pocket. It looked a lot like the Dalton blazer, but it was a lot more flamboyant. He wasn't wearing a Dalton tie, but a tie with the Hogwarts colors tied loosely around his neck with his collar popped. His hair was spiked up, and his feet were bare. _

"_Well don't just stand there! Sit!" I turned around and sat beside the plate with the giraffe, picking up the polka-dotted napkin and unfolding it on my lap. I looked up to see Darren holding out a pitcher of bubbling blue juice. He poured some into my cup as I picked up my Red Vine and looked at it questionably._

"_What's this for?" _

"_It's your straw, silly!" I gave him a confused look and he laughed in response. He took off his hat, sat down in his own seat and picked up his Red Vine. He bit a piece off of each side, and gingerly placed it back into the cup. He took a long sip and then smiled brightly. "See?" _

"_Oh!" I said as I did the same with mine. I sipped on my drink and looked back at Darren, who was looking at me with adoring eyes and his chin resting in his hand. I smiled back before looking worriedly at the table. _

"_The table is on fire!" I said, Darren began laughing again. _

"_Of course it is! How else would we roast marshmallows?" _

_Darren pulled two marshmallows from under the table and handed one to me. He put one on his bamboo stick and began roasting it over the flames. I laughed and did the same, but my marshmallow went too far into the fire, and burst into flames._

"_Quick! Blow it out!" yelled Darren. I blew furiously on it, till all the blue flames were gone. Then I picked off a piece with my finger and tasted it. _

"_Delicious!" I said, smiling happily at Darren. Darren jumped a little, beaming. _

"_I love this song! Let's Dance!" He grabbed my hand and led me to a cleared area._

"Chris!"_ I heard a faint voice say, but I ignored it. _

"_But there's no music." I said, turning as he spun me around. _

"_Then I'll make some!" Darren grabbed a wand from his back pocket and waved it at his hat in the corner. The flute got up and started playing itself. I stared at the flute in wonder, then Darren dipped me down and I continued to dance with him. We danced for a while. But being my usual clumsy self, I tripped, began falling to the ground, _and then snapped out of my dream.

"Chris!" I opened my eyes and looked up, very very confused. My eyes got wide when I saw a pair of bare strong arms holding me. I looked up and saw Austin, with no shirt on, looking worried at me. WOAH.

No shirt.

Oh God, is he naked?

I looked down and was _semi_-relieved to see that he was wearing sweatpants.

"Oh my…effffff. Please tell me I didn't just…" I said…lifting myself up off the ground. I was blushing furiously as a smile appeared on Austin's lips and he let out a chuckle.

"I didn't know you were asleep, but you were about to go off the edge, so I had to do something." said Austin, blushing a bit.

"I'm so sorry about this. My subconscious is an idiot." I said, smiling and wincing at the same time. "But yeah, I'm Chris. Nice to meet you."

Austin laughed and nudged me with his other hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Christopher, I'm Austin. So…you sleepwalk?"

"Yeah…it gets really bad when I sleep in new places." I said, laughing a little and rubbing my eyes. I suddenly realized that Austin still had an arm around me and blushed. But I didn't want to move, I felt so safe and warm. "How did you notice me?"

"I had just lowered the anchor and I was on my way to go to sleep. I was double checking everything and I heard your voice from the tower. I looked through the window and saw you stumbling around the deck. I didn't know what you were doing, but I thought it was adorable. It sort of looked like you were dancing with some sort of invisible partner."

I blushed at his comment and smiled, remembering my dream vaguely. Then I recalled dancing with Mad Hatter Darren and began laughing really hard.

"What?" said Austin, chuckling and smiling at me.

"I actually _was_ dancing with someone. God, I just had the most ridiculous dream I've ever had since I was like…ten." I said, giggling to myself.

"Tell me about it." He was still smiling, and I could feel butterflies fluttering around my insides when I looked at his smile.

"Well…it was a lot like Alice in Wonderland, but people called me Alex instead of Alice. I mean, I guess it makes sense, considering I have man parts but still, it was a bit odd." Austin began to laugh, while still holding me. I smiled, enjoying the feel of the vibrations on his chest.

"Thanks for saving me."

"No worries. I'm glad that you didn't fall over though. I wouldn't want anything to happen to that face of yours." said Austin as he made eye contact with me again, brushing away a loose piece of my hair with his hand. "You have a beautiful face." He spoke in a low voice, looking deep into my eyes.

I blushed and smiled what must have been a huge stupid smile. Things like this didn't happen to me often. Beautiful men don't usually call me beautiful back. "Thank you." I whispered, meeting his eyes again.

For a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. His eyes couldn't decide whether to rest on my eyes or my lips. I seemed to be doing the same thing, because his lips looked so…so…tangible. I could have sworn that I saw him move his face closer to mine.

"Chris?" I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I separated myself from Austin out of instinct. He seemed disappointed at the loss of contact, but then his attention went towards the doorway. I began to get up as I turned and saw Darren approaching us…

With no shirt.

When did all the attractive men in the world decide to stop wearing shirts?

In fact, the only thing Darren seemed to be wearing were black and red plaid pajama pants. He wasn't even wearing boxer or briefs or anything. And I could tell because the pants were hanging _very _low on his waist and you could see things that things like boxers would _obviously_ hide like…

Oh great, I'm staring.

"Chris…I, uhhh…" Darren looked back and forth between me and Austin, looking at a loss for words.

"Darren…what are you doing here?" I said, as if I was guilty of something.

Wait, what?

What would I be guilty of?

There is absolutely nothing to be guilty of.

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

I was half asleep in my bed when I turned over and looked at Chris in the bed next to me. His body was half sprawled across the sheets, and his hair was mangled and messy. I thought he looked absolutely adorable while sleeping. His shirt rode up his stomach, exposing most of his chest, with his hand spread across. My eyes drifted over his stomach and I was able to see a small trail of hair that lead from under his belly button, disappearing into his sweatpants.

I actually think it looks kind of….hot.

I thought that maybe I should stop creeping on him, because he is sleeping after all. He definitely doesn't want his friend staring at him while he's trying to sleep.

I heard him mumble something about a dog costume and giggled to myself.

So _so _so adorable.

Okay, Darren, stop being so fucking sketchy and go to sleep. I turned over in my bed, and closed my eyes, falling to sleep.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep when I lazily turned back over. All I know is that when peaked my eyes open, Chris wasn't in his bed. I worried for all of five seconds, then deciding that he was probably needed to take a crap or something. So I closed my eyes.

Then I peeked one eye open, looking over to our on-suite bathroom. The door was open and the light was off. Then I remembered what he said about doing crazy things in his sleep.

Better safe than sorry.

I got out of my bed, grabbed the glasses on my nightstand, and walked out of the room, looking around the hallway.

Empty.

I walked up to the next floor, into an empty kitchen, entertainment room, dining room, and piano room.

_Piano Room! _When did _that _get there?

But anyways, Chris was nowhere to be seen. I began to get a little more nervous, and I made my way up the steps.

I heard some faint voices from up above. "Chris?" I said as I made my way up the stairs. When I reached the top I saw Chris and Austin both on the floor, leaving each other's embrace. They were both blushing pretty hard, and it was pretty obvious that something was going on here. I felt a little tug at my heart, and a heat in my stomach a lot like the one that came earlier by the pool.

Why the hell am I so jealous?

I looked back and forth between Austin and Chris, who were getting up from off the ground. The look on Austin's face seemed disappointed and confused. Chris's face seemed emotionless, and he was looking at my pants. I looked down and then back at the pair in front of me, suddenly feeling really, _really_ stupid.

"Chris…I, uhhh…"

"Darren…what are you doing here?" His voice seemed a little high, and I looked up see the expression of remorse on his face. Austin seemed to look at him in uncertainty at his change in attitude.

I was rendered speechless, and the only thing that could be heard was soft ocean waves.

"Well I'm sure he was worried about your sleepwalking or something." said Austin, nodding towards me understandingly.

"I was…yeah…_that._" I looked down awkwardly and rubbed my shoulder with my right hand. I ran a hand casually down my chest…oh yeah, I don't have a shirt on. Forgot about that.

Austin coughed uncomfortably and stepped away from Chris. "Well, I should get some sleep." said Austin, turning away.

Chris grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug which seemed to surprise both me and Austin. "Thanks…again." He said as he embraced Austin. I stood there awkwardly, feeling the reoccurring heat in my gut. I glanced up and saw Austin place a kiss on the top of Chris's head before letting go of him, saying goodnight and going down the stairs

Damn it.

Chris was blushing. He looked at me uneasily when Austin left and nodded towards the steps. "We should probably get back to sleep." He said, and then walked past me, down the steps. I lingered for a moment longer, rubbing my face in my hands and wondering what the fuckhad just happened.

I followed Chris back into our room, closing the door behind me. Chris was climbing back into his bed, pulling the sheets over him and sitting up on his elbows, staring into space. I went over to my bed and sat down, looking at him.

Painfully awkward silence.

"Should I ask?…or…"

Chris ran his fingers through his hair. "When I'm not in my own bed I tend to sleepwalk unless someone sleeps with me. I sleepwalked upstairs and he stopped me from going off the ledge."

"Oh…and that's it?" I said, wondering how long I could stretch this.

"Well…we talked, if that's what you mean."

"Umm, sure. I guess that's what I mean." I said as I got back into my bed. "I mean, you guys seemed awfully…cozy."

"He saved my life, Darren. I would have fallen off the boat and drowned."

I got butterflies in my stomach at the thought of Chris drowning. I didn't want to think about that. I didn't want to ever think about Chris dying.

Just…no.

I remained silent as I turned around and laid my head on my pillow.

"I mean, it's kind of your fault anyways." Chris said, letting out a surprising chuckle.

"My fault?" I said, turning my head towards him to find Chris looking at me with a childish expression. I couldn't help but smirk at his change in manner.

"You were in my dream. It was all so freaking ridiculous." Chris said, as he began to laugh to himself.

"Aww, you dream about me?" I was fully smiling now, in a more playful attitude. "That's so cute."

"Imagine you as a creepy Mad Hatter slash Warbler slash Starkid slash Wizard slash hobo. That was what was in my dream." Chris said as he looked at me happily.

"Wait, what?" I said, chuckling at the oddness of Chris's description.

"It was like Alice in Wonderland, except I was Alex instead. And you were this weird Mad Hatter that was actually pretty sketchy now that I think about it." Chris paused in his description to laugh out loud. "You were wearing this ragged pink Dalton blazer, and you had a matching top hat, and you used a wand…it was great."

"That sounds like a _very _vivid dream. More like a nightmare actually." I said, full on laughing now.

"We were on a date actually, and I don't know how I feel about going out with a Mad Hatter."

We both began laughing and my mind drifted off at the thought of me and Chris on a date. Surprisingly, it didn't seem so terrible. But it probably did to Chris.

I got up out of my bed and walked over to Chris's, inviting myself under the covers.

"Darren, what are you doing?" Chris said nervously.

"Shhh." I whispered quietly, getting comfy and slipping my arms around him. He didn't resist, but was very tense. "You like to sleepwalk, and I like to cuddle. Problems solved."

I saw Chris smile and lower his head back on the pillow that we were now sharing. "Silly Darren."

I hushed him again and snuggled closer. "Goodnight, Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review (:<strong>

**I'd love you a whole lot if you did. (I tend to read my reviews over and over again.) **


	6. Chapter 6 Closed Eyes and Sneaky Kisses

**Sorry for the wait guys! **

**Hey, just wondering if anyone would be interested in being my beta? I've never had one before, and I think mayyyybe it would be really helpful for me. **

**Oh and hey guys! Darren recognized my existence the other day! No no no…he didn't read the story (phew) but he answered my question on a starkid livestream! Yeah I know, lame, Sarah calm down. But I was fangirling pretty hard afterwords. Haha, if any of you saw my twitter, you knew when. And you would also know about my little twitter happening with Bill Cosby, too. ;) **

**If you've read my other story, Unexplainable Feelings, the beginning of this chapter might seem a little…familiar. Okay, really familiar, it's almost the same scene. But really, who cares? **

**Oh , yeah, I almost forgot. GLEE 3D TRAILER OMG. Guess who's seeing that! ME. **

**(Chris Colfer's POV) **

I stirred in the middle of the night and found that I was kind of unable to move. I furrowed my brow in confusion and opened my eyes.

Oh hi, Darren's face.

He was very much asleep and his nose was about two inches away from mine. Darren's hold on me had tightened quite a bit during the night. We were both sleeping on our side (which was weird, because I usually slept on either my stomach or my back) and he was hugging me like a big teddy bear. Our legs were tangled together and his body was pressed up against mine.

And crap, he was still shirtless.

I lifted my head off the pillow and examined our positions. I couldn't help but smile at even the freaking idea that we were cuddling right now. God, if the fan girls saw this, they would go so crazy.

My head lowered back onto the pillow, and I looked back at Darren's face. Shit, it was so close. I could hear him breathing softly through his nose, and I could feel it tickle against my neck. We were _that _close to each other. I took advantage of the situation to look at him carefully, because I figure I would never get the chance to observe him from this proximity ever again.

His hair was getting a little long, and I could see the curls creased against the fabric of the pillow. It was an almost beautiful color contrast, his dark black locks against the white cotton pillow. There was moonlight that came in through the small rounded window on the wall. It shined onto Darren's cheeks and forehead, illuminating his skin. I looked at his eyebrows, and smiled a bit more. Normally, bushy eyebrows would be a bit of a turnoff, but on Darren they look so…sexy.

He has sexy eyebrows. There, I said it.

My eyes drifted down to his chest that was pressed close to mine. I still couldn't believe that his arms were wrapped around me. He had beautifully toned arms and just the right amount of hair on his chest that was just so…unf.

Unf was the perfect word to describe his body.

His eyelashes weren't that long, but they were shining in the moonlight too, so I just stared at them for a while. I could see his eyes moving from underneath his eyelids. I mentally wished that he was happening sweet dreams. I wonder if he gets really silly dreams like I do. Who knows, maybe I'm the mad hatter in his dream right now. Maybe he's on some phantasm date dream with me right now in his mind.

No, that would make it a nightmare for him, wouldn't it?

Why do I beat myself up all the time? I'm always putting myself down when other people just compliment me. You're really not that bad looking, Colfer. I mean, I've matured a lot since Glee began. And god knows I've matured a _lot_ since high school. My baby face is practically gone, I've grown like a bazillion inches, and my voice has gotten me everywhere in the past three years. I'm clever, maybe I'm even charming? I don't know! A guy has never told me that I'm charming before, but maybe I'm getting there, ya know? I mean, hell, Austin called me beautiful tonight and god knows he's charming.

Okay, Colfer, bottom line is that Darren is straight. No matter how attractive you are, he's never going to be attracted to you. You're never going to make his heart go a flutter. You will never make a tent in his pants, or leave him at a loss for words. He is best friends with Joe Walker, who basically looks like a god! If he was going to get the hots for any one of his best friends, I would probably not be at the top of the priority list. I should probably get used to this feeling, because this cuddling is the farthest it will ever go.

I closed my eyes tightly in frustration and tried to wish my thoughts away. I opened them a moment later and focused back on Darren. He had some stubble on his face, he must have shaved yesterday for the occasion.

He murmured something in his sleep, which startled me a little. He shifted around in the bed, and ended up hugging me tighter. I found myself smiling again out of the pure adorableness of it all. He started moving around more and more, and I think I saw his eyes start to come open.

Shit! I've been staring at him! Don't let him see!

I quickly shut my eyes, and pretended to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV)<strong>

My eyes opened during the middle of the night to see my face very, very close to Chris's. My head jumped back a little in surprise, but I slowly eased it back onto the pillow in realization.

Not only were be sharing breathing space, but I was practically on top of him. Why am I such a cuddle whore? I looked back down at Chris and saw a small smile on his lips. Apparently he was a little bit of a hug slut too, he seemed to be enjoying it almost as much I was. I sighed in relief and began smiling at sleepy Chris. I was a sort of a little happy that he had a sleepwalking problem. If he didn't, I wouldn't have such a great cuddle partner to sleep with.

I couldn't stop looking at his lips. I just couldn't stop. They sat there on his face, just taunting me. They looked so full and pink and so…Chris. Well, yeah, they're Chris's lips after all.

But since when do Chris's lips make me go crazy? Since when do Chris's lips make me second guess my sexuality?

Ugh! This is so fucking aggravating! Why can't he just stop being so goddamn attractive all the time? Why can't he just wear really baggy clothes all the time and put a bag over his face when he sleeps? Yeah, that's it. No more freaking skinny jeans for this guy. It is now illegal for all Colfers to wear anything tighter than what Snoop Dog would wear. Why don't we just have them swap wardrobes completely? And then Chris would be so fucking embarrassed that he has to wear Snoop Dog's clothes that he would wear a bag over his face _all the time_. The only person wearing those fucking skin-tight pants would be Snoop Dog…which is a hell of a lot less tempting that Chris fucking Colfer.

Yeah, that's it. That'll make him pay.

_That'll_ teach him to be sexy.

…god, this is sad.

I'm still clinging to him like he's the last life raft left on the Titanic. I'm still like two inches away from his face.

My thoughts went blank as I just stared at him. There's something different about looking at someone while they're sleeping. It's like you can see them completely exposed. You can actually study at their features without fear of being noticed. So that's what I did. I started to study his features. This was just Chris, in his natural habitat…minus me all over him of course. There was some moonlight shining on his face and he looked…beautiful. I wasn't going to lie to myself, he looked stunning. It didn't matter if his hair was a mess or if his face was smashed against a pillow, he was a beautiful person. And sometimes I think if I wasn't straight…

Oh, look, there's a lock of hair over his eye. I took a hand away from his side to move the piece of hair away and ended up moving my face closer in the process. Once I noticed that we were closer…I just couldn't help myself. I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss onto his lips. I did it as lightly as I possibly could. I closed my eyes, trying to let the feeling sink in and prayed that he wouldn't wake up. Oh god, I would give anything for him to not wake up right now.

I could feel my face heat up close to the temperature of the sun as I pulled away, scared to death of what would happen next. I laid my head back down on the pillow, staring at him while my heart felt like it was about to rip out of my chest and start yelling at me for being such an idiot. I waited for about ten seconds, looking at him intently. His cheeks looked a hint more red, but other than that…

Nothing.

Chris didn't move. He was still asleep.

I breathed a giant sigh and closed my eyes, wishing nothing more than to just fall asleep and forget that I ever woke up.

Except I didn't want to exactly forget about that kiss…at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

.

He just…

He just kissed me. Am I dreaming?

After I first closed my eyes I was starting to actually fall asleep. Then I felt a piece of my hair move, and then I felt Darren move, and then the next thing I knew his lips were on mine and I just aaagggghhhhhh. The only thing I thought was 'Do not open your eyes, Christopher! That is the most awkward thing you could do. He thinks that you're asleep, so let him think you're asleep!'

So I just sat there, trying to pretend I was asleep. I waited about a minute after and I just couldn't take it anymore, I had to open my eyes. When I did, his eyes were closed and he was back asleep, but his face was closer than before. I sighed in relief and closed my eyes again, wishing nothing more than to just fall asleep and forget that I ever woke up.

Except I didn't want to exactly forget about that kiss…at all.

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

I woke up before Chris in the morning. I unwrapped my arms from around him and tried to untangle my legs from under his. It seemed to wake him up though, and I silently cursed at myself for doing so.

"Fuck, Chris, sorry for waking you up." I said as I slid off the bed rather awkwardly.

"No no, it's fine." Chris said, while sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Thanks for um…helping me stay put."

I chuckled a little at his choice of words. "Hey, it was my pleasure. You're an awesome cuddler, it was easy."

Chris giggled and pulled the covers off of him. "So I've been told."

I walked toward my suitcase and got out some shower things, and moving some clothes into the room's dresser in the process. "Cuddle often?" I said, raising an eyebrow and smiling towards him.

"I've been known to." Chris moved to his own suitcase and began moving into the dresser as well.

"Well I'm gonna take a quick shower. Don't miss me too much!" I moved into the bathroom, turning on the water and undressing myself.

* * *

><p>When I got out of the shower I saw that Chris wasn't in the room. I pulled on a white v-neck t-shirt and beige shorts before walking out of the room and up the stairs. Cory, Mark, and Chord were sitting on stools in the kitchen. Dianna was behind the counter, beating something in a bowl. I walked in and sat on an empty stool.<p>

"Mornin' guys!" I said, waving at everybody. Everybody said good morning at once in return.

"How did you guys sleep?" said Cory, the one sitting closest to me.

"Pretty damn well!" I said out of instinct, then remembered all the things that had happened last night. "Oh, except for the part when Chris almost walked off the edge of the ship. That part didn't go so well." _But things went well after that, especially the part when I raped Chris in his sleep. _

"Woah, what? Stop the movie. Rewind a little. Press play. What the hell?" said Cory.

I laughed and backed the story up a little. "He sleepwalked up to the top deck, and Austin was able to save him before he went toppling over the edge."

"Awww that is so cute!" said Dianna, looking up from the bowl she was whisking together, with an affectionate look on her face. "They are just so cute."

"They?" said Cory.

"Cute?' said Mark.

"Oh c'mon! Where you guys even there at the hot tub last night! They kept stealing looks at each other like every two seconds." said Dianna, putting down the bowl and flailing the whisk a little as she headed towards the sink. "You'd have to be blind not to notice that."

I looked back at the guys, who had a true look of confusion on their faces. I mean really? How did they not notice the stolen glances? I'm a pretty oblivious guy myself but I _totally_ caught that one.

But then again maybe it's because I was totally examining them the whole time.

"I honestly did not see a thing going on." said Chord, chuckling to himself.

"Oh please, did you notice it, Darren?"

I looked up from the counter I was currently staring at. "What? Oh, yeah…guilty." I said as I raised a hand nonchalantly. "Whatcha makin?" I was pretty desperate to change the topic.

"She is making our food!" said Mark.

"Like a good woman should!" said Kevin as he walked in the room with a Spongebob Squarepants DVD in his hands. We giggled at his joke while Dianna balled up a paper towel and threw it at him.

"Where are the rest of the girls?" I said, getting up from my stool to join Dianna at the other side of the counter.

"Seasick, man. They're all in bed." said Cory, "I hope it goes away soon though, motion sickness sucks."

"Yeah, it does. Where's Chris?" I said.

"Austin's showing his boatsy stuff up on deck. Let's hope Chris doesn't crash to ship." said Kevin.

"Hah!"said Dianna, pointing at Mark, Chord, and Cory. "Told you!" All three boys threw up their hands in defense.

"Hey, who's up for some morning cartoons?" said Kevin, displaying his Spongebob DVD set. Mark, Chord, and Cory all got up and followed Kevin into the entertainment room, high fiving each other along the way.

Dianna laughed at their silliness and turned towards me. "Care to help?"

"Absolutely!" I said, looking down at the bowl. "What're we making?"

"Blueberry pancakes!" said Dianna as she looked for a pan to cook with.

"Sounds great! How can I help?" I said, rubbing my hands together.

"Can you find some blueberries in the fridge for me?"

"Anything for you, darlin" I said as I walked towards the refrigerator. Dianna giggled behind me and I smiled at her reaction. I managed to find some decent looking blueberries in the back of the fridge and put them on the counter, earning a thank you from Dianna. She folded the blueberries into the mixture and turned towards me.

"We make a good team." She said, smiling at me.

"That we do." I said, reaching for a blueberry and feeling a little dangerous. I held it out in front of the lips, trying to feed it to her. She raised her eyebrow in interest and obliged, allowing me to pop the berry into her mouth. I smiled at her and she giggled to herself in response. Suddenly, she reached a finger into the bowl and then grazed it quickly against my nose, leaving some white goop behind. My mouth dropped open and she smiled at me guiltily.

"Oh, you little…" I said, reaching for the flour. Before I could get her back she slipped from out of my reach. We chased each other around the kitchen, laughing and throwing flour at each other. I ended up grabbing her and trapping her into a hug, spinning her around slightly. She giggled as I held her close, letting my hands rest on the small of her back while hers were resting on my chest. I looked into her green eyes finding that she was looking back into mine. I took a chance and leaned in about 80% closer to her face, waiting to see if this could actually happen. I looked down at her lips and back into her eyes. We both ended up leaning in at the same time, capturing each other's lips in a warm kiss. It was nice.

Like really, really nice.

Dianna was the first to pull away about six seconds later. She looked into my eyes and I notice a blush on her cheeks. "What was…_that?_"

"I was in the moment, I guess." I said, smiling at her. It took her a moment, but she ended up smiling back.

"We should probably finish these pancakes before the guys suspect something going on." she said as she lightly pulled away from my arms.

"Yeah, I guess we should." I said, turning back to the oven. We finished making the pancakes, not talking about the kiss. In fact, if I didn't know better, I would say that Dianna was acting like the kiss never happened. There was a tiny bit of flirtage, but it stayed at a tiny bit, never going further. When she was done, she asked me to tell everybody that breakfast was ready.

I headed up the stairs, going to tell Chris and Austin first. They weren't on the top deck, so I assumed they were in the captain's tower. I looked up to the tower to find Chris and Austin kissing through the window.

_Kissing._

The heat in my stomach came back like never before.

**Please don't hate me! I had to spice things up some more. Anyway, PLEASE leave a review. I would LOVE to know your thoughts, especially on this chapter. **

**I need a beta! **

**I love you all! ((((Review))))**


	7. Chapter 7 Maybe Not So Unrequited

**Okay, hi. I just wanted to let you guys know one important thing before I start this chapter. I want this story to be believable and realistic. Something that you could actually see happening, even after I finish the story. That being said, I don't know if the ending to this whole thing will be exactly as you Klaine lovers wish, but there definitely will be some satisfying moments in between, I promise. I'm writing it this way because I personally love Darren Criss just the way he is, and I especially love the fact that he's indeed very straight. I just want to respect that as much as possible. Anywho, I love you all…a lot. Keep on keepin on. And by keepin on I mean reading and reviewing (: **

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

When Darren went into the bathroom I laid back down on my bed, rubbing my face with my hands. Why did that stupid kiss happen last night? What the hell was going through Darren's head? It definitely wasn't that innocent. It lasted for about ten seconds. Even though it was the lightest touch, it felt so _real. _I felt like I could feel so much of him only through his lips. It felt amazing, and honestly I hate it for feeling amazing. It shouldn't feel amazing when one of your straight best friends kisses you. Why am I always in fucked up situations like this?

I let out a tense sigh as I decided to get up and get dressed. I pulled on a snug dark blue t-shirt and got on some white swim shorts. I figured that I would probably go swimming or something later. I found some sunglasses in my messenger bag and I put them on the top of my head. I slipped on some dark brown flip-flops and headed out the door. I got out of the room at the same exact time as Austin. I looked up and smiled at him. He was wearing a black tank top and athletic shorts. His hair was damp, and he obviously just gotten out of the shower.

"Sleep well?" he said teasingly as he waved good morning.

"Well yeah," I said, turning towards him "after you saved my life that is." My eyes darted to the side in slight astonishment. Am I flirting? Was that flirty? Yeah. It was, wasn't it? Hmm…

Austin chuckled a little, leaning against the hallway wall. "And I was pleased to do so." He said, smirking at me with this _really _sexy smile. That combined with a slightly raised eyebrow and that incredible accent of his made my mind go a little fuzzy.

I let out an amused chuckle, smirking back at him and rubbing my arm behind him back.

"Well listen, I have to get the boat started and back on course." said Austin.

I got the message and moved out of the way. "Oh, yeah. Go ahead."

He started to walk but then stopped. "Care to join me? I could teach you a thing or two."

"Sounds great!"

Austin chuckled a little and gestured forward. "Alright then, follow me."

We made our way up the two flights of stairs to the top deck. I tried my best not to stare at his ass as he walked in front of me on the stairs. It was hard not to, and I definitely did not ace the not staring test. We went up another flight of stairs to the tower and Austin opened the door with his key to reveal tons of buttons and levers and lights.

"Woah." I said, looking around the room.

"Yep, this is where the magic happens." said Austin, as he moved over to a screen and began flipping switches and doing things. A few moments later I heard a noise which sounded like an engine was starting. "Want to steer for a bit?" Austin said, turning around and smiling at me.

"Umm…me? You sure I won't crash it or anything?"

Austin laughed and gestured me to move forward. "Naaww, I promise you won't. Besides, I'll be behind you the whole time." He raised a lever which made the boat start to move forward, and then he stood behind me. He reached his arm over mine and gently took one of my hands, placing it on the wheel.

"Just, put your hands on the wheel." He said in a low tone, putting another arm over the other side of me and resting it on the wheel. His chest was pressed against my back, and his face was somewhere around my ear. "Turn left." He whispered as he helped turned the wheel in a counterclockwise direction.

At this point, my heart rate was rising significantly. We held that position for a while, watching the boat slowly turn more and more to the left. Once the boat was where Austin wanted it to be, he started turning the other way.

"Now even it out" he whispered once again. We turned the wheel clockwise this time, leveling the boat out on course. He reached forward and switched a button labeled 'autopilot'. He unwrapped his arms from around me and placed them on my hips. I turned around to face him.

I looked into his brown eyes trying to see if we were thinking the same thing. He let out a shaky breath that he seemed to have been holding and moved a bit closer.

My mind immediately flashed to Darren and his lips in bed the night before. I glanced down at Austin's lips and back up to his eyes uneasily. Should I do this? Why shouldn't I do this? Why not? Darren's probably flirting with Dianna or something right now, so why the hell not? If Darren thinks he can just decide to kiss me one night and make me forget about everyone else, fuck him. Fuck him if he thinks I'm his, because I'm not.

"Are you alright?" Austin said, who obviously noticed my hesitance. I nodded slightly.

"Is _this_ alright?" said Austin, who lips were still very close to mine.

I leaned in and captured his lips with mine. I heard his breathing hitch, and he put his arms around me, moving me closer. I pulled away a moment later, looking him in the eyes. "It's more than alright." I said, even surprising myself at how low my voice was.

He smirked at me quickly before crashing our lips back together. I breathed in deeply through my nose, moving one hand to rest on his chest and the other on his neck, pressing our faces closer together. I felt his tongue brush my lower lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips, allowing his tongue to slip in and tangle with mine. I couldn't suppress the slight moan that left my throat as I tasted him. He tasted like spearmint and he smelled like sand and oak. I moved a hand up through his hair, feeling the still wet locks in between my fingers.

All of the sudden there was a sharp knock on the door. Austin and I immediately broke apart and looked towards the door. I could see Darren standing awkwardly outside of it, looking at the ground and rubbing his neck.

"Door's locked." Austin muttered before going over to it and opening the door.

"Hey um…dinner—I mean breakfast is ready." said Darren, who had his brow furrowed and seemed very, very flustered. He opened his mouth as if to say something else, but then he turned around quickly and disappeared down the steps.

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

What the actual fuck. They've known each other for all of twenty four hours and they're already sucking face. I can't believe Chris would be that…ugh why do I even care? Why does this bother me so much? Why do I want to run up to Austin, punch him in the face, and tell him to go back to his own country? Where did all the fucking feelings for Chris come from? Ever since I got on this friggin boat I can't stop looking at him. I'm starting to think about him more than I think about Dianna, and that just does not make any sense at all.

"Hey!...you alright?" Dianna said, snapping me away from my mind.

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just kind of got lost in my own thoughts."

"Alright big boy. Here, have a pancake." She flipped one of the pancakes onto the plate in front of me, before getting one for herself.

"Thanks." I said, sending her a grateful smile before reaching for the butter and syrup. The guys came in a minute later, dragging the tired-looking girls behind him. The boys all gingerly dug into the pancakes while the girls slumped down in their seats and immediately put their heads on the table. They did not look very hale and hearty, and they each stared at the pancakes wordlessly, like it was a plate of little aliens. I started to notice that Chris and Austin still didn't come downstairs, and I furrowed my brow at the thought of what they were probably still doing.

I'm straight. I've always been straight.

But Chris…Chris is…_different_.

He is more different than all of the other men I've ever met in my life. But god, am I actually starting to feel for him? I mean, that would explain a lot. Especially the…you know…lip rape that happened last night (which honestly felt so a lot better than I thought it would, maybe even better than kissing Dianna). Part of me wishes he was awake when I kissed him, so I could feel if it was anything special if he was to kiss back. But he was asleep, and I'm glad. I have no fucking idea what I'm feeling and the last thing I would want to do is to bring Chris into my mess of emotions.

But it would sure help if Austin didn't hold him like that.

Austin and Chris had finally joined us at breakfast. They walked in with Austin's arm around Chris's shoulders and grins on both of their faces. Everyone teasingly cat called at the sight of them walking in together, and both of their cheeks turned red. All I could do was stare from my seat, trying to ignore that heat in my stomach. Austin saw the girls' state and excused himself from the room, returning a minute later with an armful of ginger ale cans. The girls saw him settling the cans on the table and their eyes went wide.

"Ohmygod. You're an ANGEL." Amber said, grabbing a can from the side of the table. The rest of the girls did the same, happily sipping on their drinks and hoping to get rid of their nausea.

"I figured some of you would get a bit seasick during the week. Don't worry though, it'll pass soon enough." said Austin, who took a seat next to Chris. The girls began to interrogate Austin, asking him question after question. He answered them happily, giving a seemingly generic answer to all of their weird inquiries. After the guys had eaten all their pancakes, they started debating whether or not Spongebob and Patrick were gay. I listened in on their conversation, laughing every now and then. I looked back at Chris and Austin, who were whispering to each other.

Well _that's_ fucking annoying.

The guys started to get up from the table.

"We're gonna watch some more 'toons, and maybe I can finally convince these lunatics that a certain sponge from bikini bottom is perfectly straight." said Mark, earning a laugh from the girls.

"But you guys are _definitely _doing the dishes." said Dianna, with a pointing finger.

"Nose goes!" said Kevin, putting a finger up to his nose. Everyone's finger shot up to their nose till Dianna was the last one left.

"No no no! I cooked! The cook doesn't do dishes!" replied Dianna.

"Fiiiiiine." said Chord, putting his hands up and heading towards the kitchen. "We'll do them."

A few of the guys shuffled into the kitchen and soon everyone got up from the table.

"I'm gonna go get my tan on." said Ashley, walking towards the stairs.

"I think I'm gonna go check out the piano room." I said as I left the table. I went down the hall to the room with the grand piano in it. Upon closer inspection, I saw that there were a few guitars and other instruments on the wall as well. I made a mental note that this was officially the coolest boat I've ever been on. I sat down at the beautiful black piano, opening it and resting my fingers over the keys. I played various random chords, before settling on a song that had been playing in my mind lately. What the hell, I'll sing it.

_Found myself today singing out your name,  
>You said I'm crazy,<br>If I am I'm crazy for you._

_Sometimes sitting in the dark wishing you were here_  
><em>Turns me crazy,<em>  
><em>But it's you who makes me lose my head.<em>

_And every time I'm meant to be acting sensible_  
><em>You drift into my head<em>  
><em>And turn me into a crumbling fool.<em>

_Tell me to run and I'll race,_  
><em>If you want me to stop I'll freeze,<em>  
><em>And if you are me gonna leave, just hold me closer baby,<em>  
><em>And make me crazy for you.<em>  
><em>Crazy for you.<em>

I might as well lose myself in the music while I'm at it. I began to play harder, and with more emotion.

_Lately with this state I'm in I can't help myself but spin.  
>I wish you'd come over,<br>Send me spinning closer to you._

_My oh my, how my blood boils, it's sweet taste for you,_  
><em>Strips me down bare<em>  
><em>And gets me into my favorite mood.<em>

_I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away,_  
><em>But the more I do,<em>  
><em>The crazier I turn into.<em>

_Pacing floors and opening doors,_  
><em>Hoping you'll walk through<em>  
><em>And save me boy,<em>  
><em>Because I'm too crazy for you.<em>  
><em>Crazy for you<em>

I heard light clapping from behind me, and I turned around to see Chris standing in the doorway alone.

"Hey." I said, with a faint smile on my face.

"Hey youself." Chris said, walking closer to the piano.

"Did you like it?" I said, smirking at him.

Chris smiled and leaned against the side of the large instrument. "Adele tends to pull on my heartstrings."

"I couldn't agree more."

Chris looked me in the eyes and folded his hands in front of him. "Were you thinking about Dianna?"

I thought for a moment before throwing everything to shit. "It would have been."

"Would have been?"

I was quiet for a moment. I closed my eyes, and began to talk again. "When I sang, I didn't change to line 'hoping you'll walk through and save me boy' to 'hoping you'll walk through and save me girl'." I looked up at Chris, who was looking at me with a shocked expression. "I kept the line, Chris."

**Well right now I feel like reading a book. So I'm gonna go read a book (:**

**Review? Pretty pretty pretty pretty please? (: and then maybe I can include some kisses in the next chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8 Alaskan Polar Bear Heaters

**All of the sudden all of the glee cast are on boats. What the heck. Cory is on a yacht cruise thingie (which is insanely similar to the one described in this story), Mark was on a boat, Harry was on a boat with Darren. (: I think the coincidence is pretty hysterical actually. There's a Tyler Shields picture of Darren hanging off the edge of a yacht. I was like OMG that would so be like the cover page of this whole freaking story. **

**(Darren Criss's POV) **

I looked longingly at Chris, waiting for him to say something. He was being so stinking quiet over on his side of the piano. Just say something.

_Say anything Chris, anything, please. _

Chris stared wide eyed at his folded hands for what seemed like forever. He just stood there, gazing down, with his lips pressed shut. After like an _eternity_, his eyes looked back up into mine.

"Since when?" he said in a shaky, nervous, high voice.

That's when it hit me. There were serious obligations that came with what I had just spoken to Chris. The words I just said were so heavy, and they changed everything, literally _everything. _Nothing could be the same after this…or at least I don't think that it could.

"Since…since a couple of days ago I think. But to be perfectly honest with you, I never really realized what I was feeling till…well…now I guess."

Chris was painfully silent again. The next few minutes seemed like hours as Chris looked back and forth from his hands to my eyes.

"Let me just make sure that I'm hearing you right…" Chris said, closing his eyes and rubbing his eyebrow. "You have feelings…for me." Chris looked back into my eyes, making my breath hitch and my heart quicken a little. Since when is Chris able to do this to me? "You have feelings for me?" he repeated, still looking at me.

I let out a shaky breath that I had no idea I was holding. "Yes."

"And you decide to tell me _now_?" he said, suddenly sounded ten times more confident and sure of himself. All I could do is nod in response. I know the timing was terrible but…I just…couldn't take it.

"You decide to tell me now, after you just saw me kiss a man that I really, _truly _like. You decide to tell me this after I just shared that amazing kiss with a _gay _man. You know, gay? As in is not interested in girls?" Chris said, his voice was getting stronger, lower. And I could tell he was pissed.

All I heard were the words 'amazing kiss', which made me utterly and entirely jealous.

"Everything was going so well, Darren. You can't just—ugh! How can you screw that up like this? Who do you think you are? Austin is the first awesome guy to actually _like _me, and you decide to walk all over that like I'll run to you in an instant. You can't do that, Darren! What makes you think you can do that?"

"Chris…I…" I tried to explain, even though nothing was really coming to mind.

"You can't just waltz in here a couple of minutes after you decide that you like me and just freaking lay it on me, Darren! You can't just do things like kiss me in the middle of the night because you feel like it! You can't just expect me to drop Austin in an instant just because you decide to tell me all about your sudden feelings!"

Holy shit, what! Kiss! My eyes darted at the keys of the piano in realization.

He was awake for that? _Oh my god_, he was awake for that. He _knew_. He knew when he kissed Austin that I had feelings for him. When I looked up again to react to what he said, he was gone. Chris disappeared from the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

My life has the worst timing in the world. God, just the worst fucking timing ever! I can't believe he just told me all that. I mean, after he kissed me last night, I knew that he had some sort of feelings for me, but I figured he was actually being _smart _about it and backing off because of Austin.

Goddammit, _Austin._

I like Austin, I really do. And I really like his story and the fact that he's _actually _gay and knows who he is. Austin seems perfect for me at the moment. I mean, when I met Austin I was actually able to forget about my feelings for Darren. Damn it, it was all working out so well. I was getting over Darren and I had this perfectly hot guy lined up to replace him in my mind.

Wow, thanks Darren. Thanks for screwing that all up. Thanks for throwing everything to shit.

Well…

…if shit is what it is, then shit it shall be.

"Is anything wrong, babe?" I heard Austin say, causing me to look up from the couch.

I couldn't help but smile to myself because, hell, he just called me babe. "Yeah, I'm fine." I said. I need to get my mind off of this somehow. "Is there like…a treadmill on this boat by any chance?" A treadmill is a great place to exert some pent up energy.

"Uhh…no, I'm afraid the only thing this big thing doesn't have is exercise equipment."

"Hmm…maybe I'll do a few laps in the pool then."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." I said, enjoying the smile I received from Austin immediately after. I walked up to the top deck while Austin went back to his room. I saw that the girls were in the pool already and I quickly look off my shirt and joined them, tensing up under the slightly chilly water. Then I felt a big wet hug envelope my back.

"Chrisssss. I love youuu." said Lea, holding onto me for dear life, and sort of climbing on me.

"Lea, I love you too, but if I didn't know better I would say you were…"

"Trying to dunk you? Naawwwww, why would I do that?" Lea said, laughing and then successfully toppling me headfirst into the water. I hugged her tight under the water for payback, earning a jab to the leg in response.

We both came out of the water laughing, and getting weird looks from Ashley and Amber. We all continued to have fun and were joined by Austin a few minutes later. Somehow, we ended up forming a circle in the shallow end of the pool, talking casually.

"Sooo Austin, how do you like my friend Chris over there?" Heather said, smiling brightly (cough cough and knowingly cough cough).

"I think he's great!" Austin said, moving closer to me and wrapping an arm around my waist from under the water. I blushed a little…or a lot.

"You guys are like…together right?" said Naya. Amber and Ashley shot her a certain look. "What? I just want to get my facts straight!"

Me and Austin laughed and then looked at each other. "Yeah, I think you might be able to say that. I mean, he _did_ just call me 'babe'." I said.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" replied Austin, who was looking back at me with a smirk on his face. Out of the corner of my eye I saw two people come out from the lower level of the boat. When I turned my head to see who they were, but my glance was interrupted when I found Austin's face in front of mine, pressing a quick kiss to my lips.

"Aw! Too cute! Too cute!" exclaimed Jenna, hiding her face with her flailing hands.

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

Chord and I walked up the stairs and the first thing I saw was the gleaming sun against the water.

The second thing I saw was Chris and Austin kissing.

Kill me?

"Well they're a bit cozy, aren't they?" Chord said to me, chuckling as we walked towards the hammocks which were located under a shady umbrella.

"Yeah, cozy." I murmured. I took my shirt off and looked back at the pool. I saw that Austin had his arm around Chris's waist and was whispering something in his ear. Chris chuckled at whatever he said and Austin pecked his cheek. Is he _trying _to torture me?

I decided to focus on trying to concentrate on getting on the effing hammock without making at ass of myself. I failed, and the hammock flipped over, with me still clinging to the net for dear life. I let out a rather feminine yelp, and I'm sure the face I made was picture worthy.

The girls in the pool saw my tumble and started cracking up. "Dare, I swear, you're the most balanced person I know." Lea said while giggling. I couldn't help but laugh as Chord helped me up. I glanced up and made eye contact with Chris, which he broke immediately and tried to look at anything else but my eyes. I stopped laughing as I sensed the awkwardness between us, wishing we could just go back to being good friends.

"God, that's humiliating." said Chord, who took off his shirt and slipped onto his hammock with ease. I got onto mine and managed to not fall this time. I closed my eyes as we laid there, listening to the girls' conversation. There was a lull in discussion when Chris spoke up. My eyes opened out of curiosity and watched the group.

"So do you think you tell us where we're going now?" Chris said towards Austin.

"Well…yes. Fine, I suppose it's alright to tell you guys. Tomorrow we're going to reach a small tropical island that's usually vacated by cruise liners. You guys have it to yourselves all day. There is a trail along the volcano that you can hike, disc golf, and of course a lovely beach." explained Austin.

"Ooop, disc golf. We all know where Mark will be." said Heather.

"DID SOMEONE SAY DISC GOLF!" said Mark, bounding up the steps from the lower level.

* * *

><p>After Mark expressed his enthusiasm out about his next disc golf trip, I fell asleep in the hammock. When I woke up, the only person left in the pool was Chris. He was doing laps back and forth, from one side of the water to the other. I looked around, turns out we were the only two left on the top deck. I continues to watch Chris, getting lost in the way his muscles flexed through the water.<p>

He seemed out of breath as he finished his last stretch across the pool. I watched with great interest as he lifted himself off out of the water and onto the edge of the pool. His biceps flexed as he did so and I watched the water quickly slide off of him, dripping at all sides.

He looked towards me and apparently caught me staring, because his cheeks were slightly redder.

"Hi." He said, breaking the silence and reaching for a towel. He patted his face dry with the towel and began drying his hair as he walked towards me.

"Are we going to talk about this?" I said, getting off the hammock and moving towards a lounge chair that was near him.

"What is there to talk about?"

Oh no, Chris please don't do that.

"Chris, I love being your friend. And I thought we were getting really close and…" Chris just stared at me like he didn't believe a word I said. What? Did my skin just turn blue or something? Did antlers just pop out of my head? Why is he looking at me like that?

"Continue…" Chris said, digging into my soul with his eyes.

"I don't want things to be weird between us." I pleaded, giving him the most sincere expression I could.

Chris began to sat down across from me. "They won't be, I just…"

"Well _that _sure isn't true, because things are already weird between us." I said, maybe a bit too snappy-like.

"Well gee Darren, I wonder why." He said sarcastically. "Did you ever think that maybe it's because I'm _mad _at you?"

"Honestly I don't really understand why you're mad. You've known him for all of twenty-four fucking hours and all the sudden he's more important than I am to you."

"It's not about that Darren. He went forward his feelings for me the right way. You, however, did not." I watched as he wiped his chest down with the white towel. God, it was hard not to just stare at his stomach all day.

"You're the one who asked _me _about my feelings, Chris. What was I supposed to do, lie to you?"

Chris was getting visibly frustrated. "Yeah! Why not? I hide my feelings all the time." he said, as if it was a painful truth. "Before this boat ride I always hid my feelings for you. Why couldn't you just do that for a little while?"

I sat back, staring back at him and sifting through what he had just said in my mind. I smirked a little and I was sure that he had just said what I thought he said.

"What?" Chris said, looking at me in confusion. "Wha—oh shit." Chris's eyes went wide and he dropped his head in his hands, murmuring to himself. "Holy mother of god."

"So you _do _like me." I said, the smirk on my face growing. I knew it, he had to like me. It was kind of hard to believe that what I felt was unrequited.

Chris lifted his head up and looked me in the eyes. "Darren, I like Austin too."

"Yeah, but you've liked me for longer." I said, still grinning at him.

"Yeah, but liking you is far more dangerous than liking Austin." He said, his words wiping the smirk off my face. He gave me an 'I told you so' look and got up from his seat. I didn't say anything as walked behind me and down the stairs.

As much as it killed me to confess it, he was right. Everyone I've ever met ever, knows me to be straight. Thousands of adoring fan girls across the world know me to be straight. The press, my family, my friends, and especially the glee cast and crew, all know me to be straight. If I was to start a relationship with Chris, it would start a buttload of shit.

Why is Chris always right all the time?

I let out an aggravated grunt as I leapt up from my seat and ran towards the pool. I dove in headfirst, swimming out all of my frustration. It seemed to work for Colfer, maybe it will work for me too.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

Maybe I shouldn't be doing this.

Maybe it's a really bad idea to be making out with Austin in the hot tub when someone (including Darren) could walk up here at any moment.

It was getting dark, and everyone was watching a movie in the entertainment room after dinner. Instead of watching the movie, Austin and I opted to do the dishes. After we were done, Austin suggested that we could relax in the hot tub till their movie finished. (I was a little reluctant at first, but then he pulled me into this incredible kiss and I just wanted _more_)

So anyways, back to the hot tub. We were kissing quite extraordinarily and I was kind of resting on Austin's leg.

Okay, scratch that.

I was on top of Austin. My arms were fastened around his neck and I was sort of straddling his thighs with mine. My knees were resting on the seat of the hot tub and I hung over him as our tongues entwined together in his mouth. It wasn't the first time I've ever made out with a guy, but it sure was the only time I did it sober. God was it hot though, I should really do this more often.

Suddenly, I heard a thud come from the door. My head jerked up and I looked over to find an empty doorway.

"What was that?" I said, looking around the top deck of the boat. Austin's eyes were dilated with lust as he looked up at me.

"Nothing." He said, reattaching our lips together. He took control of the kiss and moved me to the other side of the Jacuzzi, straddling me this time. I forgot about the mysterious noise in an instant. After all, Austin's mouth seems a lot more interesting than random thuds.

About five minutes later we heard sing songy voices coming from downstairs."Kaaarraokeeee!" we heard someone shout. Our kiss faded out to soft pecks as he started to climb off of me.

"I gotta go check our course." He said softly, pecking me on the cheek before moving to get out. Right after he was out of the warm water, I saw everybody dance up the stairs.

"Karaoke! Karaoke! Karaoke!" they shouted. I smiled as I watched Lea and Heather dance their way towards the machine. Everyone else made their way to the cleared space by the bow of the ship. I saw Darren move behind the bar and pull out some glasses to make drinks. I decided to get out of the water, grab a towel, and join in on the fun.

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

I was sitting next to Dianna during the movie (well, more like cuddling with) and decided that I seriously had to pee. (Yeah, I have a serious cuddle whore problem) I remembered that there was a bathroom on the top deck right next to the bar area. I hopped off the couch and padded my feet down the hall and up the stairs. I was feeling pretty light for some reason and I started doing this little dance up the stairs. I reached the top of the stairs and started to skip my way through the doorway.

Hooooooooly shit!

COME ON! You have _got _to be kidding me!

The sight of Chris and Austin's sucking face completely caught me off guard. I immediately jumped back, slamming my back against the wall and crouching till my ass was on the floor.

"What was that?" I heard Chris say.

"Nothing." said the douchebag.

Alcohol. I need alcohol. My first thought was to run to the bar, and chug the biggest bottle of strong liquor. But then I realized that everyone would say I had a drinking problem, and then there would be an awkward intervention. So I ran back down the stairs (first stopping by my room to pee) and then went into the entertainment room to find that the movie was over.

"Heyyy guys let's do something a little crazy!" I exclaimed, clapping my hands together.

"Kaaarraokeeee!" Ashley yelled, hopping off the couch and moving past me to go upstairs. Everybody else followed suit and shuffled out of the room, chanting the word 'karaoke'.

Well that was convenient.

I was relieved to find that when I went back upstairs, Austin wasn't around. But still, seeing Chris still in the hot tub made that stupid image of them pop back into my head.

I need booze.

I got behind the bar counter and started pulling out all kinds of glasses, not really being sure what they were. Lea and Heather started singing Kate Nash's 'Merry Happy' on the karaoke and everyone started a little dance near the bow of the boat. I bopped my head to the music, running my eyes over the loaded bar and trying to decide what to make. Dianna slipped behind the bar, with me and noticed my haste.

"Woah, Dare, you seem a bit too excited about the drinks." said Dianna, leaning against the counter and watching me.

"I've never had an open bar to myself! This is so cool!" I said, showcasing the mixer in my hands. "Wanna experiment?" I smirked at her and she laughed that cute little laugh of hers.

"Oh, definitely." She said, looking back at the shelves and gazing the dozens of bottles. "Even though I have no idea what most of these are…"

"And _that_, my dear," I plopped the book I found on the bottom shelf on the counter, "is what recipe books are for." She giggled as we looked through the pages of the book, putting her fingers on the really crazy recipes.

"The _Alaskan Polar Bear Heater_?" she said with a perplexed expression, "What the hell kind of drink name is that?"

"Let's make it!" I grabbed a blender and ice. "Okay, now read me the ingredients."

"Umm…brandy and gin and rum and vodka…_oh my_." She said, I laughed at her wizard of oz reference, and placed the bottles on the counter. I put the ingredients in the blender and pressed the on button.

"This seriously sounds disgusting." She said as I poured the contents into small glasses.

"ANYBODY WANT AN ALASKAN POLAR BEAR HEATER?" I yelled, holding up a glass. I saw Chris make his way over to a bar and sit down on one of the stools.

"What is it?" he said, looking questionable at one of the glasses. I looked over at Chris, who's hair was damp and sort of bed-head-ish. He still had no shirt on, and there was still some water droplets clinging to his pale skin. Then I looked down at the glass of strong liquor in my hands, and I immediately lifted it to my mouth, taking a long swig of the icy mix.

"Ohhhh my stars and fucking garters!" I said, lifting a fist to my forehead, clenching my eyes closed and doing a little dance. "Brainfreeze!"

"How is it?" said Dianna, chuckling.

"Absolutely ghastly." I said, sticking my tongue out.

* * *

><p>After that, the three of us continued to make a bunch of crazy recipes. After the fifth experiment, I was pretty tipsy. Mark and Cory had just finished Akon's 'Lonely' on the karaoke machine (complete with Kevin doing chipmunk vocals) I decided that I <em>really <em>wanted to do karaoke.

"Who wants to be my singing budddyyy?" I said, making my way towards the machine. Chris let out a loud 'whoop!' and joined me next to the machine. I smiled goofily at him and told him to pick a song.

About ten seconds later Chris's eyes opened wide. "FOUND ONE!" he shouted. He clicked on Avril Lavigne's 'Girlfriend'.

Holy fuck, he wants to kill me.

"HEY HEY, YOU YOU, I DON'T LIKE YOUR BOYFRIEND! NO WAY, NO WAY, I THINK YOU NEED A NEW ONE!" Chris sang (really loudly) into the microphone. That's when I realized that Chris was positively drunk.

To hell with it.

"Hey hey, you you, I could be your boyfriend!" I sang, not giving any fucks to what Austin must have been thinking. We kept going back and forth with every other line as the song went on.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>I know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your boyrfriend<br>_

I took the first verse, singing directly towards Chris. Of course everyone else thought we were joking around. I heard Lea yell "Get it, Blaine!"

_You're so fine, I want you mine  
>You're so delicious<br>I think about you all the time  
>You're so addictive<br>Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?_

Chris took over the next part, singing right back at me.

_Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
>And Hell Yeah<br>I'm a motherfucking princess_

[Me.]

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
><em>

[Chris.]

_She's like so whatever  
>You could do so much better<br>I think we should get together now  
>And that's what everyone's talking about!<br>_

We both sang out the chorus, apparently not singing to each other anymore and just dancing around like idiots.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your boyfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your boyfriend<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I know that you like me<br>No way! No way!  
>You know it's not a secret<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I want to be your boyfriend<br>_

[Chris.] He started singing at me again, damn it, I'm crumbling.

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
>And even when you look away I know you think of me<br>I know you talk about me all the time again and again _

[Me.] (making my best sexy face)

_So come over here, tell me what I want to hear  
>Better yet make your boyfriend disappear<br>I don't want to hear you say his name ever again  
><em>

I looked back over at Austin, who did not look happy. I grinned and sang the next part after the chorus. He could suck it.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
>'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better<br>There's no other  
>So when's it gonna sink in?<br>He's so stupid  
>What the hell were you thinking?<br>_

We both shouted out the chorus and everybody sang along.

_Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I don't like your boyfriend!<br>No way! No way!  
>I think you need a new one<br>Hey! Hey! You! You!  
>I could be your boyfriend<br>No way! No way!  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I know that you like me  
>No way! No way!<br>You know it's not a secret  
>Hey! Hey! You! You!<br>I want to be your boyfriend  
>No way! No way!<em>

_Hey! Hey!_

Chris and I were both breathing heavily as the song ended. Everyone whooped and clapped and all I could do was stare at Chris. Jenna and Kevin took the microphones and picked out their own song. They started to sing 'Down' by Jay Sean and I made my way to the dance floor.

When Dianna saw me she took my hand and we began dancing together. We started to grind a little and I realized that I _definitely _still liked girls. I guess Chris was just that special person that could change my sexuality...

I looked over to where Chris was and I saw Austin embracing him. The familiar twinge of jealousy came back and I just grinded harder into Dianna. We weren't getting nasty or anything, in fact we stopped grinding about halfway through the song. We just ended up dancing and having fun together.

At the end of the song, she pressed a kiss to my lips, which I was extremely surprised to receive. I looked around and apparently no one had seen it. I smiled at her and kissed her back. She left my embrace and went over to the karaoke machine to sing with Naya.

When I turned around I saw Chris frowning at me. Oh, I guess someone _had _seen the kiss. I couldn't help but smirk to myself, now that Chris was getting a taste of his own medicine.

"Hey guys, I don't feel very good. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." Chris said, moving out of Austin's arms.

"Well yeah, you drank enough." said Dianna, laughing a little. "Sweet dreams, hun."

He waved her goodbye and went downstairs. A minute passed before I decided to follow him.

"I'm just gonna make sure he doesn't puke on my bed or anything." I said, heading down the stairs. When I walked into our room, I saw sitting on his bed and staring at the wall. I walked over to my bed and sat opposite of him. He looked at me, and I just stared back.

The next thing I knew, Chris was on top of me, and him mouth was attached to mine.

And he tasted _fantastic. _

**Okay, longest effing chapter I've ever written ever. I'm kind of addicted to cliffhangers (: **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I really wanna hear your thoughts on this chapter! **


	9. Chapter 9 The Cuddle Whore Spoke Italian

**Yep, I know. It's been a month. I am Satan and I don't deserve you lovely readers. Let me tell you, busyness and writer's block do not mix. In fact, they're a deadly combination. I am so sorry guys, I really am. I really hope you'll forgive me. **

**I have an important question to ask you guys after this chapter, so make sure you read the authors note at the end. **

**I love all of you beautiful people, and without further adieu, here is the next chapter. **

**(Darren Criss's POV)**

If someone had told me before I got on this boat that making out with Chris Colfer would feel this incredible, I would have given them a really weird look. _Then_ I would have proceeded to laugh nervously, after all, Chris and I were just co-workers and buddies, nothing more. In fact, every feeling that I've ever felt for him before these past few days was completely platonic. Chris was my pal, my _amigo._ Well, amico, if you were to use my favorite language.

Obviously we're not just pals right now, considering the fact that Chris is currently hovering over me, doing amazing things with his mouth on mine. He's doing things I never imagined we would ever be doing. Well, not _never_, ever since I stepped on this yacht my feelings have begun to skyrocket in the other direction. I've quickly began to see him as my amore, rather than amico. Chris è molto più di un amico.

Shit, since when do I speak Italian in my thoughts? Maybe it's the alcohol?

Just as I began to question my own thoughts Chris began to dive his tongue deeper into my mouth. It felt _oh so amazing _and I had no choice but to voice my opinions.

"_Così beeeeeene._" I moaned out as he Chris started to nibble and bite at my earlobe. Well shit, that's not English either, is it?

Honestly, who the fuck cares?

"My _god_, Darren." Chris groaned as he went back for another hungry, needy kiss. I honestly couldn't get enough of his lips. They were soft, but firm, and kind of moist. He pulled back, as if trying to say something, but every time he opened his mouth I interrupted him with mine. "You—(smooch)—win all the—(smooch)—sexy prizes."

I let out this low chuckle from the back of my throat and decided to take control and flip us over on the bed, Chris's bed. We're making out on _Chris's _bed.

I'm _making out _with _Chris Colfer. _

The whole idea spread around in my brain as I devoured his mouth yet again, only coming up about a minute later because I needed to breath. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. "If you think _I'm_ sexy—(smooch)—you should have seen yourself in that pool."

I pulled away to nibble at the beautiful pale skin near his collarbone and I felt a soft, low laugh seep through him. "I knew it." He said, barely audible enough for me to hear. I detached my lips from his neck to look at him, seeing a lazy grin on his face with his eyes closed, lost in bliss. He _knew _that he was driving me crazy? God, he's such a tease.

I went back to kissing every part of skin I could get my lips on. Chris slipped his hands under my shirt, roaming all over my upper body. His hands grazed my nipples and sent chills through all through me.

Wait a minute, since when was that a sensitive spot?

...oh, to hell with it.

I pulled back up, cupping his face in my hands and going in for another passionate kiss. Our tongues tangled together again and I moaned as I indulged myself in his taste. He tasted like…well…alcohol.

Chris has been drinking. Chris is probably only kissing me because he's drunk. _Fuck._

He decided to take over again, turning me over and pinning me against the bed with his body.

"Chris?"

"Yeah." Chris said, preoccupied with running his hands over my bicep while biting on my lower lip.

"Chris."

"Mmm?" he said, snaking his tongue back into my mouth. I kissed him back but pulled away a moment later.

"We should stop." I said, reluctantly. Chris went in for my ear, nibbling at it again.

"We should." He said unenthusiastically, sucking on a spot right below my ear.

"Well, are we going to?" (more kisses)

"Don't wanna." He went for my collarbone this time. God, it felt so satisfying.

"But we _really _need to."

"Why?" he said it more like a statement than a question.

"Too many reasons."

Chris's open mouthed kisses slowed down to soft pecks as he began to sit up and get off of me. He sat at the opposite end of the bed, pulling his knees in towards his chest and looked at me. His expression seemed emotionless…mixed with a tiny bit of guilt.

"Remind me." He said, running a hand through his hair and staring at my arms. I mirrored his position and leaned against the headboard.

"Really?" I didn't want to bring up all the shit if I didn't have to.

"I just..." he ran his face through his hands, rubbing his eyes. "_really_ need to be reminded." He looked back at me, willing me to speak.

"I'm…" I opened my mouth to say the next word but I just _didn't want to. _I really, really didn't want to have to say all of the reasons why we couldn't be together.

I waited for a minute, looking back at him, wishing he could magically forget what we were talking about. He sat there patiently, waiting for me to speak, seeming surprisingly calm.

"I'm straight..."

Seriously voice, you pick now to squeak?

I cleared my throat and continued. "I'm straight and you're the only guy I've ever been attracted to." I looked back up at him, but he seemed unfazed by what I said. "You and Austin are pretty involved, and I think this would probably count as cheating. Dianna and I have feelings for each other, or at least I think we do. I mean, we kissed multiple times, so that counts as something." I saw a flicker of something in Chris's eyes when I mentioned Dianna and me, but I couldn't determine what it was. "I don't even have to explain that whole press and media bundle of monkey shit..."

Chris let out a small chuckle from my metaphor over at his side of the bed, rubbing his eyes in his hands again, and resting his elbows on his knees. He sighed as he looked back at me, a look of genuine interest in his gorgeous blue eyes.

"But most importantly Chris, you've been drinking. _We've _been drinking and we're obviously not in the best state of mind to be starting a hazardous relationship."

"No offense Dare," Chris's voice broke out through a short silence. "but I think the hazardous relationship might have already been initiated." Ya know, for a drunk kid, his mind worked pretty damn well.

We both chuckled and I leaned over to him, reaching out for a hug. He accepted the invitation, and embraced me tenderly. I could feel his chin resting on my shoulder as I closed my eyes, drinking in his warmth. We stayed in each other's hold for a moment longer before Chris broke the silence again.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to avoid sleepwalking again tonight."

I chuckled a little in understanding, shifting around in the bed and slipping underneath the covers. Chris followed shortly after, going under the covers right next to me.

"I call dibs on little spoon." Chris said, nuzzled his back against my chest. I smiled as I put my arms around him, pulling him closer. I snuggled my nose into his chestnut hair, breathing in his scent. It smelled so much like…_Chris_. It was strangely calming and I found myself getting tired rather quickly. I pressed a kiss to his head and cuddled in tighter.

"Goodnight, Chris."

"Night…" Chris whispered. About thirty seconds later he spoke up again "…cuddle slut."

"Hey," I chuckled out, "You love it."

"I do."

**Okay, I figure I'll just give you guys this to hold you over for a while? I'm not completely sure what I was going to do with the next part so I figured I would cut it a bit short and not leave you guys hanging any longer. **

**Okay, so here's that big question. To smut, or not to smut. That is the question. Please, please, please voice your opinions. **

**Ohhhh and please review! I'd love LOVE LOVE to know what you guys think and what you want for the next chapter. Fluff? (cough cough smut? cough cough) angst? LET ME KNOWW!**


	10. Chapter 10 Glee? Never Heard of It

**Okay, so it's become very clear to me that you guys deeply want smut. Honestly, who can blame you? I love to read smut myself and I enjoy it thoroughly. However, iWaldo asked me if I was comfortable writing that stuff. The question had never crossed my mind…and now I'm at war with myself. I feel like I **_**could **_**do it, even though I would feel a bit weird doing so. I write this story on a shared computer, and the whole idea is just very awkward. I could, of course, type out the whole sex scene on my iPhone…that would be considerably less strange. **

**Anywho, my point is that there won't be any smut in this chapter. I'm still debating whether or not I should change this story's rating to M completely right now. In the future though, there probably will be. (insert cheers here.) **

**Also, I've thought about putting disclaimers up but seriously, is it really necessary to do so? I mean, this is **_**FAN**_**. The whole point of the site is to write content on a concept that's **_**not **_**yours. I just think it's a bit silly how all the other stories put disclaimers up. **

**Skip this line and read the POV title right below. Okay, come back to this sentence. The crazed shit starts here. **

**(Austin's POV) **

I've always loved this boat. Every time I look at it, it gives me memories of freedom and independence. It provided me with an escape from my parents and the insanity of life in Australia. But now, I can add new feelings to go along with this boat. Feelings that could give me chills and butterflies, feelings that make me grin like an idiot. Now I know that every time I think of this boat, I'll think of Chris. I've only known him for a short while and I know this might not last, but right now it feels incredible.

I'm terribly smitten.

No, not love, just great infatuation.

The boys that I met in Australia were good looking, and it very was easy to be attracted to them. Chris is very different than the boys down under. He has unique, striking beauty, and everything about him is so distinctive and exceptional. He's charming and witty, and his humor is very easy to feed off from. I definitely haven't fallen yet, but I could definitely see it happening in the near future…if our relationship continues.

And right now, it does not look promising.

I walked down the stairs from the control room, looking over to find a crazy party that seemed to create itself on deck. Chris is singing a song about jealousy, half naked in his swimsuit, and with a guy that's undressing him with his eyes. Avril Lavigne is the name of the artist…I think. They keep looking longingly at each other, and making these weird knowing faces. The rest of the group is just going with it. Honestly, what the hell is going on? I want to run up to that Darren guy, shove him off the boat, and tell him to stay away from my man, but I can't. I've only known this group for two days, and it's definitely not my place to be calling people out.

"Get it, Blaine!" I hear Lea yell. Wait, what? Who the hell is Blaine? I thought that kid's name was Darren? Oh my god I'm so freaking confused. I figure that it must be some kind of joke but I just _cannot _shake off the way he's looking at Chris. It all seems too real to be just a joke. Everyone else started to sing in with the song and I felt myself relax a little. Chris and Darren both seemed to be drunk, or at least tipsy. Maybe they _were_ actually just joking around.

Then Darren (…or Blaine?) started to sing the bridge of the song. For a moment he made eye contact with me, smirking. What the hell? Why did he just look at me? I listened to the words carefully as he chanted the bridge again.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger, 'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better. There's no other. So when's it gonna sink in? He's so stupid. What the hell were you thinking?_

So he _doesn't _like me, and he wants to fuck Chris. That's exactly what I got out of that song.

I clenched my jaw and felt my fist start to grip at my side. Can he just _stop_, please? Can everyone just stop? Where is this all coming from? What the hell am I getting myself into?

The song ended and two others went to pick the next song. A pretty blonde girl named Dianna pulled Darren back to the dance floor. Chris strode his way over to me, putting his hands on my waist and then bravely kissing my lips. I could taste the alcohol on him. He pulled away a moment later, looking me in the eyes.

"What'd you think?" he said, with a sexy smile.

I tried my best to sound indifferent. I've only just met him, I can't make assumptions about everything and everyone. "It was interesting." Chris frowned a little and pulled me over to a chair. I sat down and Chris plopped himself half on my lap. "I didn't know you could sing."

He chuckled a little and pulled me in for another kiss. "There's a lot you don't know about me." I put my arms around his waist, holding him as he slipped his arms around my neck. He slid off my lap but still had his legs over mine. He looked over towards the dance floor and the smile on his face wiped off immediately. I followed his gaze to find Darren/Blaine and Dianna locking lips. A sigh of relief flooded over my body. Oh thank _god, _He's straight, THANK YOU JESUS.

But wait, why is Chris frowning at the sight of them?

Oh shit.

"Hey guys, I don't feel very good. I think I'm gonna hit the hay." I let Chris slide out of my arms as Dianna plopped herself next to me. She told him goodnight. I studied Darren for a minute, he seemed to be avoiding my gaze. The little fucker.

Wait, no, I'm indifferent dammit!

"I'm just gonna make sure he doesn't puke on my bed or anything."

Oh, so now they're sharing a room? Awesome. Fan-freaking-tastic! I watched Darren quickly disappear down the stairs. Dianna and I were left alone sitting while everyone else danced and sang.

"Dianna, can I ask you about some things?"

"Of course! What would you like to know?"

"Umm…" I looked down at my hands nervously and then back up at her. "Who's Blaine?"

Dianna began laughing uncontrollably. I gave her a weird look as she laughed, holding her stomach. She calmed from her laughing fit and started to talk.

"Ahhh god, sorry." She said, still giggling. "Blaine is the name of Darren's character on our show Glee, have you seen it?"

Glee?..._oh _glee. "Wait, you guys are all in Glee? I've only seen the show once, and that was a couple of years ago." That explained why some of them seemed so familiar.

"Yes!" she said enthusiastically, "you are sailing with the official cast of Glee." I began to think back to the show and I smiled at the irony. Chris looked _so _different than he did back then.

"Ohhhh…you're probably wondering what that song was all about." Dianna said understandingly.

"Well, yes, that's exactly what I was going to ask you."

"Chris and Darren's characters are dating on the show, and I think they just were doing a some bit in character. I mean, they're pretty drunk, so that would explain it." I nodded and looked back at Dianna, she seemed to notice the anxiety in my eyes. "But you don't have to worry, Austin. Darren's straight. Very, very, straight. Chris and Darren are just really good friends" Dianna said, leaning forward and putting a sympathetic hand on my knee.

"Yeah I figured," I said, smiling a little. "I saw your kiss."

"Oh…" Dianna said, blushing and leaning back. "That's…that's rather new. No one knows about that yet…" She said, looking up at me. I could tell that she wanted to keep it on the down low.

"Don't worry, Dianna, my lips are sealed." Dianna smiled and moved to give me a hug. I hugged her back before pulling away and yawning. I decided to leave the party for the night. I headed upstairs and made sure everything was set and turned off. Everyone was still partying when I said goodnight and went downstairs. I walked into the entertainment room and looked over the DVD's. I found a white disc that had 'Glee season 2, Love Ryan.' written in sharpie on the front. My curiosity got the best of me while I slipped the disc into the DVD player. It turned out to be the season two DVD. I clicked through the list of episodes, intrigued by their titles. My eye landed on the one called 'Never Been Kissed' and I pressed the button labeled 'play episode'.

It was weird seeing the whole group act in an episode on TV, I enjoyed it, nevertheless. The episode was quite good. Chris had a lot of screen time. The sight of him being thrown against lockers angered me though, and I sympathized for his character immediately. Then Kurt went to visit that other school, and I saw his features light up as he met Blaine. I watched their interactions intently, trying to read their chemistry.

It was during the coffee scene with Blaine, Kurt, and two other boys when Dianna walked into the room. "So I see you found it." she said, sitting down next to me.

"I was curious." I said, still watching the screen. A moment passed before she spoke up again.

"I love this episode." She said, pulling her knees into her chest on the couch. "You think one thing is gonna happen and then BOOM, surprises."

"Surprises? What are you talking about?"

Dianna chuckled a little and pointed to the screen. "Just keep watching."

We kept watching the next few scenes. My brow furrowed as I saw Chri—I mean Kurt being slammed against the lockers again. I mentally cheered him on as he yelled at the bully and chased him into the locker room. His insults were brilliant and—

"WOAH!" I said when the abrupt kiss happened. Dianna started to laugh next to me. "What the _hell _was that!"

"I told you." She said, smiling and shrugging her shoulders. "Suprises!"

"Well shit…" I said, leaning back as I kept watching. Dianna laughed as we continued to watch together.

* * *

><p>"That was a fantastic episode." I said getting up and turning off the TV. "Honestly, you guys are great."<p>

"Why thank you, you're very kind." Dianna said, stretching as she got off the couch. "I think I'm gonna head to bed now."

"I might just do that same." I said, following her out of the room. We headed down the stairs and I headed towards my door. I stopped in front of Chris and Darren's room, the idea of peeking in rolling around in my head. They're supposed to be asleep, I mean, if they're just friends what's the worst that can happen? I slowly turned the knob and shifted my head around to look at the closest bed.

It was empty.

My brow furrowed as I moved around to look at the other bed. The sight made my stomach twist into twenty knots.

Darren had his arms wrapped protectively around Chris. His body was pressed tight against him and his nose was pressed against Chris's hair. Chris's back was to Darren, their legs tangled by their feet. My heart ached as I saw that one of their hands was clasped together at Chris's side.

I slipped away and saw that Dianna was still in the hallway. I whispered her name and beckoned her to come closer and look. She followed, looking through the crack in the door at the room. She gasped when she saw them. I watched as her brow furrowed and slowly backed away from the door, deep in thought. I shut the door quietly and turned towards her.

I pointed towards the door. "What was that?" I said, feeling anger flare in my chest.

"I—I don't know. Darren's straight…and cuddly. He does these things…maybe he just…maybe he just didn't want Chris to sleepwalk." Dianna said, not even believing her own words.

"Yeah. Maybe." I said as I went to my door, leaving Dianna in the hallway

**Yep, so obviously there's very little fluff in this….and mostly angst. I'm so sorry. Things will get better, I promise…I think. Well, I **_**can **_**promise that chapters will get longer. **

**Review please! There was a lot of crap in this chapter (: I would love to hear what you think. **


	11. Chapter 11 With My Fingers in Your Hair

**Hey guys, I got a tumblr! It has 99.99% more Glee stuff than my twitter. **

**So I wasn't totally useless in the past month that I haven't been writing. I personalized my profile and I edited a few of the chapters. There's a bit of added dialogue and a lot of the grammatical errors are gone. Check it out sometime!**

**I just discovered Darren Criss's Wikipedia page. I'm learning so much. Did you know that he played Mr. Wickham in the University of Michigan's production of Pride and Prejudice? INCREDIBLE. **

**(Darren Criss's POV) **

When I opened my eyes the next morning, the first thing I noticed was that I had a very slight headache. A minor hangover if you will. But the second thing I noticed was that everything was blurry, and my eyes were very uncomfortable.

Damn it, I forgot to take my contacts out last night, awesome.

I tried to get up, and realized that a pair of arms was wrapped around my chest. I quickly took my contacts out with my fingers and discarded them onto the table beside my bed, not really caring about the fact that I had ruined the lenses. I grabbed my glasses off the table and slid them on my nose, blinking and adjusting to the clarity.

_Chris. _

His face is resting on the side of my chest, and his arms are still hugging me with half of his body pressed against mine. It isn't the first time that I've woke up next to him, but man, I can seriously see myself getting used to this. I slid down further into the bed, making my face parallel with his. He stirred in his sleep, hugging me tighter and nuzzling his face back into the pillow.

_Gorgeous, _I thought as I raised my hand and ran it through some locks of his hair. The chestnut colored strands felt soft and smooth between my fingers. I continued to pet him for a few more minutes and…

Pet him?

God damn it, I am_ such _a creep. Why are you fucking _petting _him, Darren? You can't—nothings even official yet. What the hell is wrong with you? My god, man, stop groping his head!

I reluctantly lifted my fingers from his hair and winced in embarrassment. I seriously need to stop touching Chris while he sleeps.

"Mmm…"

I gasped slightly when I heard an irritated groan come from Chris.

"Why'd you stop?" he murmured, his eyes still closed.

Oh_, _I guess I wasn't exactly _groping _his head. So…he enjoyed it? "I—uhh…"

Chris's eyes shot open when he heard my voice. Those blue eyes bore into mine as he stared wide-eyed at me…in shock? His mouth hung open and he gaped at me for the next thirty seconds or so.

Well what am I supposed to do now?

"Hi?" I said, thoughtlessly.

**(Chris Colfer's POV) **

I'm not completely sure when all of this won't come as such a surprise to me. I mean, I know I've only known that Darren likes me for a couple of days, but I still can't see myself getting used to the fact…ever.

None of my past crushes have ever liked me back. I guess when I develop feelings for a guy who seems inconceivable (or in my former case, straight), I tend to make myself push the urges to the very back of my mind. My high school years taught me that skill. Every time I would get that lonely pinch in the corner of my heart or the twinge of jealousy when seeing a happy couple, I make myself work on a huge project to get my mind off of it. Therefore, I started writing a movie script when I was sixteen.

Recently the 'crush' distractions consisted of _actually_ filming Struck by Lightning, writing a pilot for the Disney Channel, and writing a children's series. And on top of that I was a part of the busiest, most hard work-educing show on television. Damn it, not thinking about my feelings for Darren was actually getting somewhat _easy_. All my hard work was actually paying off because instead of thinking about Darren I was thinking about deadlines.

I guess in a way I should thank Darren because I've been so productive in all of my projects since early November. '_Hey Darren, thanks for being so damn attractive, it really helped me get stuff done.' _

I guess that expression of gratitude would suffice.

But now I guess all of my efforts can be thrown down the crapper.

My half-conscious self didn't really register the fact that large callused hands were in my hair rather than soft, girly ones. Amber and Dianna usually did things like this to me because they knew that it relaxed me. There were many late nights in trailers with me laying down on the couch and my head in one of the girl's laps. They would continue their 'girl talks' and I would doze off with fingers massaging my scalp. Waking up in a warm bed, with a hand stroking my hair was sort of extremely soothing.

When the source of comfort was removed from my head, I wanted it back, so I complained. My stupid sleepy self fully expected Dianna's sweet voice to say '_Chris honey, we've gotta get back on set_' or something like that. When I heard Darren's masculine voice instead of one of the girls', my mind raced and I was reminded of last night.

_No, _it didn't really happen did it?

I shot my eyes open, and was met by Darren's hazel and gold ones. I stared deep into them, getting lost in them as I tried to recall everything that happened last night…

…when I was intoxicated.

Damn it, I could only remember bits and pieces. It seemed like a dream, the more I thought about it the more I wasn't exactly sure of what happened. But I've sure as hell got a main idea of the story.

Darren and I made out.

Maybe it really was a dream?

I could see Darren's eyebrow furrow as he was trying to read my expression. "Hi?"

"…Hello." I said…what the hell else was I supposed to say, '_TOP OF THE MORNIN TO YA!_'?

I racked my brain trying to think of something to else to fill the somewhat awkward silence. I decided that closing my gaping mouth and narrowing my bug-eyes a little might ease Darren's discomfort.

"What are you thinking about?" Darren said, seeming more at ease once my initial shock wore away.

"I'm not so sure anymore, Dare." Darren's hand found its way back to my hair. He began stroking it again, running his fingers through in short circles. I closed my eyes and leaned into his hand, reveling in the warm feeling.

But what was this? What did it mean? Is it supposed to mean anything? Is he doing this because of last night? Did last night even ever happen?

"Was last night real?...or was I dreaming?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

Darren laughed shortly under his breath, which confused me a little. This is funny?

"Exactly which part about last night are you talking about?" I opened my eyes to look at Darren, who had a cute little grin on his face. Suddenly I felt the need to resist the urge to kiss him.

No, Chris, focus.

"I guess all of the parts after I started drinking."

Darren's grin suddenly slipped off his face. "You…You mean you don't remember anything from last night? You were _that_ wasted?"

"That's the thing…I don't _know._ I feel like the only thing I can remember was a dream and…" I sighed as a sign of surrender.

"Well, tell me what you remember, and I'll tell you what I know." Darren removed his hand from my hair and shifted himself so he was lying on his stomach.

"We…started drinking," I looked at Darren and he nodded. "…after a while you wanted to do karaoke." Darren nodded. "We sang…we…oh my god we sang 'Girlfriend'?"

Darren laughed as he rubbed his face in his hands. "Yes, well technically we sang 'Boyfriend'."

"God, that's such a slutty song. What's wrong with me?" I giggled and Darren gave me a half amused look, signaling me to go on. "Okay, so after girl—'_boyfriend'_, I went back to Austin…" Darren and Dianna's kiss replayed in my mind. I could feel myself blush at the memory. I was silent for a good thirty seconds.

"Then you saw Dianna kiss me." Darren said, lowly, barely above a whisper. My eyes locked with his, and he sent me an apologetic look. I lowered my head back down and buried my face in the pillow.

"So I'm just going to assume at this point that everything I thought that happened, happened." I said, my voice muffled by the fabric of the pillow I was currently melting my face into.

"If what you're assuming is that we kissed…for a while…than yes, you're very right." I lifted my head and looked back at Darren. He lifted his hand to the back of my neck and stroked my jaw gently with his thumb. "But what I want to know is…" He scooted a bit closer to me, moving his other arm and snaking it around my waist. "…if you were only kissing me because you were drunk, or if you really do like me."

I gulped at the sudden intensity in his voice, and the closeness of his face. My mind drew a blank as I just stared at him and let him talk.

"And I'm not just talking about liking me because of my looks, or my body. I mean genuinely…" me seemed to drift closer to me with every word. "…authentically…and legitimately…liking me."

I let my eyes drift down to his parted lips. He moved closer and closer to me until I closed my eyes and let the inevitable happen. The hand on my jaw pulled at the back of my neck as his lips finally found mine.

I sighed into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck, desperate for closeness. I was suddenly reminded of the hunger and need that came with the kisses last night. I never wanted to let go of him because I knew that this was going to have to end eventually. I lost myself in bliss, as I kept pushing myself closer and closer to him, wanting to absorb as much as I could. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, earning entrance to his mouth and also a moan from the back of his throat. I could feel myself getting more eager and desperate, fighting his tongue with mine and trying to take control of the kiss. I felt around his teeth and mouth, trying to memorize every intimate corner of the boy.

I felt Darren push at my collarbone, and to my surprise I discovered that I had pushed myself on top of him, practically straddling his waist.

He broke the kiss off and we both stared at each other, panting heavily. His eyes were darkened with lust and I could see a light blush on his cheeks. His lips were slightly swollen from where I had just _devoured _him. Darren's eyebrow cocked up as he gazed up at me in the _sexiest _way I swore I must have moaned from the sheer sight.

"Well, Chris?"

I groaned and returned to my former space next to him, rubbing my eyes in my hands.

He had a cocky smirk on his face, he was challenging me. "You still haven't answered my question."

I couldn't answer the question, I couldn't. It wouldn't change anything, it would just make things more difficult. I got off the bed and moved towards my suitcase, unzipping it and shuffling through the contents.

"Chris—"

"What does it matter, Darren?"

"Oh, it matters a hell of a lot."

"Why does it matter a hell of a lot?"

Darren laughed silently before sitting up. "Because I like you a hell of a lot!"

I turned around with my things for a shower in my arms. Darren was still smiling at me, seeming amused.

Damn morning person.

"Still." I said, walking over to the bathroom and shutting the door behind me. I dropped my stuff and went over to the sink. I took off my shirt before splashing some water on my face.

"_Just admit it, Chris." _I heard Darren say from behind the door. I splashed some more cold water on my face and sighed deeply. "Shut up, Darren!"

Suddenly I heard the door click open and Darren stuck his head through.

"Can I join you?" he said, with a stupid smirk on his face.

"NO!" I said, as he slipped his head out of the way before I could squash it with the door.

* * *

><p>I sat on a hammock next to Ashley as we watched a tropical island grow bigger as the boat approached. Austin was busy in the control room, getting things ready for the arrival I'm guessing. I hadn't talked to Darren since I'd gotten out of the shower. I assumed that he was hanging out with Chord in the piano room or something. Honestly, I wanted to get away from him for a little while.<p>

Oh hell, who am I kidding? Of course I _want _to be around him, but I shouldn't. I should be trying to forget about my feelings for him. I should be trying to keep him out of sight, out of mind.

"Chris, babe, I feel like I've barely seen you at all this whole trip. What up with that?" Ashley said as she sat up in her hammock.

"I dunno, Ash." I said, looking down at my hands. I obviously was lying, because I knew why. With the exception of Austin and Darren I hadn't really spent any time with the others. And when I wasn't with those two, I was trying my best to get a moment to myself to sort everything out in my head.

"I miss my Colfer-bear!" Ashley said, ruffling my hair with her hand.

"Alright, how 'bout this?" I laughed as I dodged another hair grab. "Tonight we'll have a big movie marathon in the entertainment room….wiiiith lots of popcorn and other things that we probably shouldn't eat."

"That sounds absolutely perfect, darling. I'll bring the diet coke."

"You _do _love me!" I yelped before jumping off my hammock and attacking her in a huge hug.

About ten minutes later Mark showed up on deck with a Frisbee in his hands.

"Oh god, I'm so freaking excited." Mark said, tossing the disc in the air and catching it. "You all are gonna play with me, right?"

"Yes yes, Mark, we will all join in on your addiction." Kevin said from the pool. Mark threw the disc at him and Kevin quickly slipped underwater to dodge the flying Frisbee.

"Well, I kind of had my heart set on hiking." I said, giving Mark and apologetic look.

"Aww, c'mon Colfer, really?" Mark said playfully. "It won't be the same without you!"

"Yeah, no one will get decapitated. You and I both know I suck at disc golf, Mark! Remember the incident with the old man?" Honestly, I seriously _suck _at the sport. I've nearly killed people with a Frisbee in my hand before.

Mark and the rest of the group laughed hysterically at the memory.

"What happened?" Darren said from the doorway behind me. I jumped a little, not knowing he was there.

Ninja?

"Chris—he threw the disc and—oh god! It was classic!" Mark could barely talk through his laughter. "Bottom line is, Chris is abysmal when it comes to tossing one of these babies." Mark said as he caught his disc back from Kevin. Austin came out from the control room and started heading down the steps, towards us.

"Hey, I'll go hiking with you, so you don't get killed in the tropical wilderness." Darren said, sliding into a hammock next to me. I looked at him and he looked back with a knowing smirk on his face. I could feel myself blush and my eyes shot back towards Austin. He and Dianna were exchanging curious looks.

What have I gotten myself into?

"No no, I'm sure Austin will go with me, right Austin?" I said, looking towards him, waiting for him to say yes. Thank god he was here for me to get out of going hiking _alone _with Darren.

"Sorry, can't." Austin said.

WHAT!

"I've got to look after the boat. We need a refill on gas too." Austin said with an unreadable expression.

"Sweet! Looks like it's just you and me then! I should go grab my sneakers!" Darren said as he jumped up and went down the stairs.

_Well, shit._

**Okay so, have you guys heard 'Something's Coming' yet? WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS MY EXCITEMENT TO SEE THAT PERFORMANCE. Broadway Darren, ftw. **

**Sooo I'm back, kiddies! Go check out my tumblr! I only really update it on my phone, but I think it's pretty nifty. It's the same as my pen name. **


	12. Chapter 12 Oh Look, I've Saved Your Life

**Umm…authors note…?**

**I'm just gonna take care of that later.**

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

It was about eleven-o-clock when we finally docked into the harbor of the beautiful island. Mark was in the middle of dragging everyone but me and Chris off the boat to go play disc golf. I walked into the kitchen to find Chris filling water bottles and packing other things into a backpack for our hike. He was wearing a tight gray half sleeved tee with black athletic shorts and sneakers. I asked him if he needed any help but he said that he'd had it covered.

"Dianna, let's go!" Mark yelled down the stairs for the third time in the past five minutes.

"Calm your ASS!" we heard Dianna yell, we could hear her slamming her door on the lower level of the ship. "I'm coming!" Chris and I exchanged amused looks as we continued to listen to their argument.

"Everyone's already walking down to the course! They're gonna start without us!" Mark yelled again, trudging down the stairs to meet Dianna. They both ended up walking into the kitchen at the same time.

"Oh yeah? Well I wanted to go hiking anyway." Dianna said, turning as if she was about to go back down the stairs.

"No no!" Mark said as he reached out to stop her from going down the stairs again. "You're the only one who's actually good at the freaking game…besides me of course."

Dianna giggled and chewed on her lip. "Flattery will get you everywhere, Salling."

Mark and Dianna started up the stairs and waved goodbye to me and Chris. "Have fun guys," Mark said, "don't injure yourselves!"

Dianna turned around on the stairs for a moment. "Hey Dare?" she said.

"Yeah Dianna?"

She looked down at her feet apathetically for a second, a different expression appeared on her face a moment later. "Nevermind, have a good time."

What was that? I turned to ask her what was wrong but she disappeared up the stairs before I could speak. "Well!" I said, turning around again to where Chris was putting trail mix into some baggies. "I guess we should head out soon."

"Yup, I guess you're right. Are you sure you don't want to play disc golf? I mean, I could just watch? Going on a hike all by ourselves seems a little…"

"What, Chris, you don't want to spend time with me?"

"No…no I just don't know about…"

"What…?" I teased him and moved closer. "Too much sexual tension?" I leaned against the stone counter, my eyes locking on his lips, waiting for his reaction.

An abrupt cough came from the doorway at the other side of the room. Chris jumped and I looked over to see Austin standing there.

When did he get there?

"Oh hi, Austin! Did you sleep well?" I said in a chipper tone as I moved away from Chris and the counter. The idea that I was kind of acting like an asshole never came across my mind. I put on an overly polite smile and grabbed a bottle of Vitamin Water out of the fridge.

"Um…I was fine. I slept fine."

I nodded as I took a swig of the sweet drink, leaning against the counter again. Chris glared at me as he closed up the backpack he'd been filling and hoisted it onto his shoulder.

"Well, we should probably get going then!" Chris said in a tone that I could tell was nervous. He walked past me and towards Austin. "I'll see you later?" Chris pecked the Australian on the cheek. Austin looked towards me and then back at Chris. He cupped Chris's face and brought him in for a sweet lingering kiss.

Ew, no. What? Why did he have to do that in front of me?

"Of course." Austin whispered as he let go of Chris, letting him go up the stairs.

"Bye Austin." Chris wore a smile that looked a little pained to me. "I'll be on deck, Darren."

"Sounds good, sweet cheeks!" I said daringly as I took another sip of my drink. I looked at Austin and not much to my surprise, he was looking at me like I was a filthy whore.

"What the hell?" Austin's tone was low (and awfully threatening). It caught me by surprise and I my Vitamin Water went down the wrong pipe. I was attacked by a coughing fit and finally responded a minute later when I had cleared my throat.

"Excuse me?" My eyes were teary from coughing and my voice sounded scratchy and worn. A stinging in my throat returned and I coughed a few more times, I'm pretty sure a stray tear fell from my eyes.

Very intimidating.

"I've seen how you guys are around each other, I'm not a fucking dill!" Austin raised his voice and stepped further into the kitchen.

"…dill?"

"It's an Australian term for an idiot." Austin covered his eyes in frustration. "Look, I know there's something more between you two and I'd really just like to know what the hell is going on."

Well I'm kind of cornered here, aren't I? He looks…pissed. Is it right to tell him? Chris would most likely get really, _really_ pissed at me for ruining a perfectly good relationship. Well, I guess you can't really call it a _perfectly _good relationship if we're in this situation. But still it's not my—

"And I know that I'm probably overstepping my boundaries by accusing anyone of anything but I'm just so damn confused." Austin continued. I stood there and listened, not like I had thought of something to say anyway. "You guys give each other those damn looks and you sang that damn song and you were goddamn _snuggling _in your bed last night and damn damn damn goddamn it."

Wait a minute…snuggling? "How did you…?"

"Yes, Darren. I saw you guys last night."

OH SHIT.

"I saw you cuddling and wrapped all over each other with your _fucking _hands clasped. What am I supposed to think that means?"

I sighed in relief and then got back to the conversation before Austin could analyze my sigh. "That I like to cuddle?" I said lowly, with the tiny hope that he would believe me.

Austin made a defeated grunt as he plopped himself onto one of the stools next to the counter, rubbing his face in his hands. "I like him, Darren. I like him a lot. And I know that you guys have known each other for who knows how long and…"

"…really hasn't been _that_ long…" I muttered under my breath, pretty sure that he couldn't hear me.

"…he's the first guy that I've ever considered a _legitamite _long-term relationship with and I don't want to fuck this up. What if this is my one chance, Darren? What if Chris is the one for me? Am I good enough for him? Do you think he thinks I'm just some summer fling that he hooked up with on a vacation? What if—what if—oh god, I'm rambling. I'm rambling to _you_ of all people."

Should I be insulted? I feel like I should be insulted. I can't really tell right now, my logical senses are being overtaken by the fear of him releasing his fury upon me.

"Never took you as the swearing type." I said, finally.

"Yeah, well I guess we don't really know each other, do we?"

I chuckled in response as I took another sip of my drink nervously. A moment passed before Austin spoke up again.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"What question?" Haha…What am I doing?

"What the fuck's going on."

"Look, Austin. Chris and I are just extremely close."

"Oh yeah? So everything is _completely_ platonic?" Austin said sarcastically.

"Completely."

"That's a shitload of pork pie, and you know it."

"Wait—pork—what? What the hell is a pork pie?" I looked at him like he was insane…which he pretty much is.

"You've been practically eye fucking him this whole time and you expect me to think that it's nothing! You expect me to think that it's just entirely friendly!"

"…What, is that some sort of barbeque or something?"

"For Christ's sake Darren, it means a lie! A pork pie is a lie!"

"Why would I be lying?"

"I don't know, maybe because you don't want to be sprung!"

"Wha—What the _hell_? I don't understand your bizarre Australian vernacular, Austin!" I said, moving towards the stairs.

"Well I'm sorry that I can't filter it out when I'm mad!" I ignored him and started walking up the stairs. "And hey, I'm not done talking."

"Yeah, well I am."

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

Darren seemed very passive when he met me on top of the ship. I asked him if he was ready to go and he just grunted in response as he walked off the vessel.

Oh cool, hey moody Darren! Quite moody today aren't we?

"What's wrong, Darren?" I sighed and followed him as he fast walked down the platform and onto the dock.

"Nothing's wrong. Everything's great! Why would anything be wrong? That sure is a silly question to ask, don't you think?"

"Darren, how old are we?" I reached for his arm to get him to stop walking so damn fast. "Tell me what's up." He sighed loudly and slowed down for me.

"It's nothing okay? I just had a little run in with Austin."

I stopped dead in my tracks and stared wide eyed at the back of his head. A run in with _Austin_? What the hell does a run in mean? Is that a fight? Did they get into a fight? Was there a freaking brawl in the kitchen as soon as I left?

A moment later he noticed that I wasn't next to him and turned around. "What?" Darren said.

"You…you…had a _run in_?"

"No, not like that, babe. We just had a little argument."

I tried to ignore the term of endearment and kept moving to keep up with him. "Well what was the argument about?"

"You." He said simply as he walked on.

I waited for him to say something else, but he said nothing. "Right, I'm completely at ease now. I'm glad we had this talk." I said sarcastically and pointed to a sign that directed to the hiking trails.

"He was questioning me about the nature of our relationship."

"_Annddd_...?"

"_Annnnd _I said that we were really close." Darren replied.

"_Annnddd…?_"

"And what?"

"He believed you?"

"Oh…umm…probably not." He said nonchalantly.

Damn it. "So then what happened?"

"I insulted his Australian slang and left" Darren started laughing at the memory and I couldn't help but giggle. An image popped in my head of a little Darren yelling _'You have a stupid accent!'_ and then him running out of the room.

"Oh god Darren, what am I gonna do with you?" I smiled, shaking my head.

"I don't know, what _are_ you going to do with me?" Darren teased, looking at me with suggestive and mischievous eyes. I laughed and pushed him playfully.

"Race you there?" I said, walking backwards in front of him, with challenging eyes.

"Oh, you're on, Colfer!"

"BUTYOUGETTHEBACKPACK!" I added before dumping the backpack off my shoulders and running off down the road.

"Not fair!" Darren grabbed the backpack and bolted down the road to follow me. "That's so cheating!"

* * *

><p>So after a good five minutes of running, Darren and I finally arrived neck and neck at the entrance of the hiking trails. We whizzed past the entryway and started to slow down, both out of breath. Darren rested his hand on the small of my back as we approached a bench.<p>

Of course, me being my awkward and handicapped self, was still a bit sensitive to physical expressions of sentiment from Darren. Consequently, I tripped over the nearest pebble and tumbled over.

"Woaaah there, buddy." Darren yelped as he bent down to catch me. "We're barely on the trail and I've already saved your life."

And wow, look at that. He caught me. I had to force myself not to stare too long at the muscles that had flexed themselves on the outside of his white v-neck t-shirt.

"I realize that this walking thing might be a new concept for you, but you'll get the hang of it, I promise." Darren helped me up and I hoisted myself up and back on my feet.

"Yeah, you are _definitely _carrying the backpack for the rest of the trek." I said in defense, but still giggling to myself at the playful banter between the two of us.

* * *

><p>It felt nice to be around Darren. We didn't have to try to keep a conversation going, it just happened. For some reason all of the sexual tension seemed to dissolve between us. It wasn't Chris and Darren; potential lovers, it was more like Chris and Darren, the greatest of friends. We could joke around with each other and just be <em>real <em>and transparent. We weren't trying to impress anyone when we were around each other. We trusted each other with our true personalities, knowing that the other wouldn't judge or form a disapproving opinion.

I can always be my quirky and strange self around Darren, and I would never be self conscious about it because I knew that deep down he was just as much of a dork as I am. He had the same old fashioned video game addictions and the same love for dorky trilogies like Star Wars and Harry Potter. We have monthly Super Smash Bro's tournaments in my trailer. I'm pretty sure if you left us alone in a room with action figures we'd be entertained for days.

About forty-five minutes into the hike, we reached this extremely vertical stretch of hill. Already being out of breath, I stared wide eyed at it like it was an approaching swarm of killer bees.

Darren noticed my fearful state and grabbed my hand comfortingly. "C'mon, that's nothing! We can so do this!"

Gaining confidence from Darren's mini pep talk, I raced forward to the steeply inclining hill, still grasping Darren's hand at my side. We darted up the hill quite excellently at first, taking long strides and making obnoxious grunts at out strenuous and epic amount of exercise. About three minutes later the trail still seemed to be on a 75 degree angle. Our long strides turned into short, hesitant steps up the hill. Nevertheless, our hands still remained clasped in between us, never mind the fact that we probably would have done a lot better job balancing if they weren't.

"Jesus—why is this thing so steep—is this mountain on steroids? WhereAAHHHHHH!" Darren's sentence was interrupted by him tripping on an exposed tree root. Darren immediately fell, almost taking me and the hand he was holding down with him.

Thankfully, my previously somewhat nonexistent ninja skills kicked in as I grabbed a tree branch overhead and stopped us both from swinging ass backwards down the hill.

"Well would you look at that!" I held my grip, waiting for Darren to find his balance again."I do believe I just saved your life."

I waited for a snarky comment as Darren finally gained his balance back and stood upright. "Well thanks, darling." He said, and then before I could stop him he leaned over and planted a soft, smooth, and chaste kiss on my lips. Immediately afterwards, he let go of my hand and raced up the hill.

That little kiss felt really, _really _nice. I could still feel the remains of butterflies in my stomach from the gesture, a feeling that I loved and hated at the same time. I stood there dumbfounded for a moment longer before I realized that he was out of sight and a long way up the trail. How did he get there so fast?

I ran to catch up with him, maybe stumbling a few times on the way. The trailed finally got down to a reasonable incline and I spotted Darren sitting Indian style on the ground, leaning against the trunk of an enormous tree that looked over the side of the mountain. He saw me approaching and patted the spot next to him. I sat down, noting how soft the grass was in the shady spot. I looked up and—

Oh Jesus.

The view must have been the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my entire life. We probably were halfway up the mountain and we couldn't even see the whole island, but if this is what it looked like from _here_ it must be utterly spectacular at the top. You could see the forest wrap itself around the edge of the island, and surrounding a sandy white, fantastical beach. We could see our yacht parked at the docks which looked significantly smaller from where we were. The ocean, oh god the ocean, it was absolutely breathtaking. The sun shining overhead made every little clear blue wave sparkle. You could see the color contrast of the water at the beach and the water near the horizon. The beach water was a crystal clear, gorgeous shade of aqua, and it slowly faded darker as you followed the slope of the ocean.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

I looked over to see Darren looking at me with affectionate eyes.

"Gorgeous." I said, gazing at him with the same amount of adoration. Darren smiled adorably and broke our stare. He reached behind him and pulled two water bottles out of the backpack. He handed one to me, and took a long drink of his own. We sat in a comfortable silence for a while, just staring at the wonderful view in front of us.

The thought that I should probably document this moment flashed through my mind. I pulled my Blackberry out of the backpack and snapped a few pictures.

"Oh, good idea." Darren said, pulling out his iPhone and snapping a few shots as well. "C'mere." Darren held his phone out in the air, wanting to take a picture with me. I moved closer to him and looked up at the phone's screen. I immediately smiled at the sight of us together. Darren looked so happy, hell, I looked so happy.

Darren took a couple of pictures and we tucked our phones away.

"I'm sorry, Chris." Darren was looking down at his shoes, playing with some grass between his fingers. His smile was gone.

"What?"

"That kiss earlier…it was completely uncalled for and—"

"Dare, you don't have to apologize."

"No but I do. I—I've been taking advantage of your feelings for me." Well, I couldn't argue with that one. "I've been a selfish asshole lately."

Now that one I could argue with. "Darren, you're not being selfish."

"Yes, I totally am, Chris. I've done everything wrong. What about the way I lunged my feelings at you, knowing that you probably already knew about them? Selfish. Letting myself stare at you and going after Dianna just to try and counter my emotions for you? Selfish. Kissing Dianna in front of you? Selfish. Singing that song in front of Austin? Selfish. _Arguing _with Austin—"

"Ohmygod Darren, stop talking." Darren finally stopped talking. "Yeah, okay, you're a little selfish—"

"How 'bout a lot selfish?"

"I said shut up, didn't I?"

Darren sighed and leaned his head back on the tree, letting me continue.

"Yes, you're a teeny tiny bit selfish, maybe even more than a teeny tiny bit. But you can't just beat yourself up because of how you feel. It's your human nature and you're just trying to act on it."

"Yeah but in an entirely wrong way!"

"What did I say, Darren? Do I need to duct tape your mouth shut? Ya know, I think I might have packed some."

"…kinky?"

"Oh you _little_." I uncapped my water bottle and squirted a bunch of ice water on Darren's chest.

"AAHHHH! So fucking _cold_!" Darren said, cringing and swatting at the water on his chest,

"Thought you might need a cold shower." I laughed as I jumped on my feet and started running up the trail. Sure enough he was behind me a second later, squirting some of his water on my back. "HOLY HELL THAT'S _FREEZING_." I spun around and immediately squirted Darren in the face. He stood paralyzed, shoulders tensed, eyes squeezed shut and arms raised halfway.

"Is this what getting slushied feels like?"

"Probably." I laughed and walked over to the boy with the wet face. I slung an arm around his shoulder and I beckoned for us to keep walking. "Do you feel like you've fallen into the Arctic Ocean?"

"I don't know, you tell me."

The next thing I knew the slightly familiar feeling of getting bitch slapped by an iceberg came upon me. I tensed up immediately as a decent amount of water hit me in the face and slid down my torso.

"Yeah, something like that." Darren laughed and I stared at him incredulously.

"I can't believe you just did that." I said, wiping the water off my eyes.

"Yeah, but hey, we're even now."

"Oh you'd like to think so wouldn't you? My entire back _and _front is soaking wet and I just got your face and chest."

Darren put his arm around my waist and we kept walking. "Aww, it's okay. You'll get over it." He said with a smile. I returned the smile and reached up, tilting the water bottle over his head and let it pour onto his curly hair. "oooOOOOKAY OKAY OKAY! TRUCE! TRUCE!"

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

I love spending time with Chris. It's a really big relief to know that after everything that's happened so far we can still have a good time together. I'm really glad that we can still hang out and not have the romantics of it all make everything awkward. We click, ya know? We just go together really, really well.

We walked for another hour and we were really starting to wonder when we would reach the top. The sun was high in the sky and it was so stinking hot out. I was sweating like a mad man. Even worse than I sweat during concerts, and as you probably know, THAT'S A LOT.

We climbed over another hill and were both very pleased to see that it was the last one to climb. An accomplished feeling settled over me as I saw the peak of the mountain.

My jaw dropped as I looked out at the view in front of us. It was absolutely breathtakingly gorgeous in all directions. I would look in one direction and then turn around because I felt like I was missing something on the other side. The most stunning shades of blue and green and white were displayed before us. God, I love nature. I kept turning my head, not deciding where to look.

"Uhh...Dare? You're kind of spinning in circles." Chris laughed as he watched me.

"I just don't know where to look! It's all so beautiful. So, so, so, so, beautiful."

Chris sat himself down on the stone ground below us as I took off the backpack and set it on the ground. I glanced back at the view, trying to soak it in as much as I could. I took out my phone and took some more pictures of the view from up top.

"Sandwich?" Chris pulled two sandwiches out of the backpack and I happily sat myself down next to him.

"_You _made food?" I said, accepting a sandwich hesitantly.

"It's peanut butter and jelly, so I'm pretty sure it isn't venomous." I laughed as I pulled the sandwich out of the plastic and took a bite. "How is it?"

"A little heavy on the jelly, but hey, I ain't complaining."

"I _would _mess up PB&J." Chris took out his own phone and began taking pictures. I watched as he got some really good ones of the ocean and the woods. "I need proof that someone's eating my food." He said, pointing the phone towards me. I took a huge bite of my sandwich while he took the picture. A bit of jelly oozed onto my finger and I was about to lick it off when a better idea popped into my head.

While Chris was busy looking at his phone, I swiped my jelly covered finger across his nose, leaving the goop behind.

"Thanks Darren, I'm sure my face was really missing a nice smear of jelly."

"Oh it definitely was." I said with a smile on my face. I watched as Chris turned the phone around and frowned, taking a picture of his sad face with me laughing in the background. He took a bit of his sandwich while he looked back at his phone.

"You're right, there's waaay too much jelly." He said. I looked up and noticed a thick dab of jelly on the corner of his mouth. He didn't seem to notice it, seeing as he just kept chewing and scrolling on his Blackberry. I watched the spot next to his mouth, waiting for him to notice, but he didn't. The spot was taunting me and I had the urge to grab his face and just lick it off.

"You have…umm…" I gestured to his mouth nervously, trying not to let the inappropriate images in my mind come out as word vomit.

"What?" He said looking up. I pointed at his lips again and he wiped the opposite corner of his mouth. "Here?"

"No…I umm." I couldn't help myself. I moved closer and leaned next to his face. I noticed his ragged breathing at our close proximity, and he stared into my eyes. Okay, maybe I shouldn't lick it off. No, licking it off is a really bad idea.

I held his chin gently with one hand and used my other thumb to carefully wipe off the purple jelly. My eyes locked with his as I brought my hand up to my mouth, sucking the jelly off the pad of my thumb.

He was no longer staring into my eyes, now he was staring at my lips.

I looked down at his, and noticed that there was still a bit of jelly goo on the side of his mouth. Without thinking too long about it, I leaned forward and rested my lips on the skin at the corner of his mouth. I heard his breathing hitch as let my tongue creep out of my lips and quickly wiped at his skin.

I pulled a couple of inches away, noticing how fast my heart was beating and how unsteady my breath was. God, the tension between us was so fucking thick. I stared at the place where my lips had just been, in wonder, before prying my eyes away to look into his. His gorgeous blue eyes were a shade darker, blown out with lust.

Before I knew it, Chris had leaned forward and placed a short, hesitant kiss of my lips. I reciprocated immediately, pushing forward to meet his lips again. I closed my eyes and just _felt_. Chris made a noise that sent shivers down my spine as he grabbed the back of my neck and pressed his mouth deeper, moving his body closer to mine. I heard a sound which must have been his phone sliding onto the ground as he moved closer, pushing my back down against the rock behind me. The kiss turned from slow, needy and unsure to fast, needy and hungry. I ran my tongue across his bottom lip, which he responded to by sucking on it between his top and bottom lip.

_Oh god. _

I'm sure the noise that left my throat was more than inappropriate as he deepened the kiss. His hands seemed to be everywhere. One was in my hair, and the other under my shirt, grazing against the sweaty skin. It was a weird feeling, the sun beating hard against our bodies but still being able to get chills from each other's touch.

I let my hands wander down his back and onto the swell of his ass. He moaned at the touch and bucked his hips forward into mine. I moaned against his lips and squeezed his ass from the sudden pleasure that rushed through my body.

"_Chris._"

**Yep, I'm an evil bastard for leaving you guys here. Especially the ones that are eager for some smuttin. **

**Okay, so how AMAZING is the new season of Glee? Every episode is just so packed full of PLOT and I'm so happy that the writers are changing things up. And also, the spoilers for episode 5….I AM GOING TO DIE ON NOVEMBER 8****TH****. **

**I hope this had enough fluff for you guys, I know you guys love that kind of stuff. Oh, and all of the links to my twitter and tumblr and stuff are on my profile if you were wondering, along with some other fun diddies. **

**And because you guys pleaded so hard for it…I'm considering a Criss Colfer ending to the fic…**

…_**considering**_**. **

**REVIEW! I wanna know what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13 Dewy Blue Eyes

**there is smut down below. **

**(Chris Colfer's POV) **

This is hot.

Like, _hot_.

In every definition of the word.

What's the temperature today, like 390 degrees? We were on top of a mountain, and _I _was on top of Darren, with the sun beating down hard on the two of us. Every sense was heightened and every touch felt so intensified that I thought I was surely going to burst apart. My skin felt like it was literally on fire. My whole body was drenched in sweat, which probably came from the both of us combined.

The rock below us was scorching hot from being in the sun, but we couldn't be bothered to move. Breathing was also extremely difficult, but I couldn't be bothered to do that either, especially with my mouth on Darren.

I tasted his neck, licking at the drops of sweat that threatened to sink down the column of skin and into his t-shirt. "_Babe._" I heard him say. I guess he liked that. I could feel the vibrations in his neck as he moaned, flicking my tongue around his throat, kissing and sucking when I reached his adam's apple. For a moment my mind wondered when he _had _started to call me babe, because right now it seemed like the norm.

"Chris." he mumbled in between whimpers, "Too hot. _Ohmygod_, ca—can we please move somewhere else?"

I could barely register the words he was saying. All of the meaning was drowned out and all I could focus on was the tone of his voice and it just made me want to devour him and not go _anywhere_. My tongue traveled down to his collar bone, kissing and licking. I let my hands roam all throughout the rest of his chest, letting my fingertips fall under the hem of his shorts.

"Baby, please." Darren panted. "I'm burning, I can't—"

Suddenly Darren pushed my shoulder back, flipping me backwards. His body stayed parallel with mine as his palms stopped me from hitting the hard rock behind me. He kissed me passionately as he hovered above me and laid me gently onto the rock ground. I inhaled heavily and wound my fingers through his damp hair.

I loved this feeling. I loved just letting go.

But, wow. He was right. The rock beneath my back was _absolutely _blazing hot. How had he stayed in this position so long? The heat was so intense I felt like my skin was burning off. And to top that all off, I was unbelievably hard. It was all too much.

Darren licked alone my jaw and started to nibble on my ear. I glanced around, looking for another place that we could take this. I spotted a tree covering a grassy area and I tapped Darren on the shoulder, signaling him to get up. He stopped and looked worriedly into my eyes and I pointed at the spot I had found.

"Over there." I said, grabbing Darren's hand and hoisting myself off the ground. We stumbled gracelessly towards the grass, awkwardly plopping ourselves under the shade once we got there. "How's this" I breathed into his ear, hovering back over him and kissing his jaw. "Much better." He replied. I could feel his smile against my cheek.

Moving my hands to the edge of his t-shirt I tugged it up, locking eyes with him as I pulled it over his head. His lips were immediately on mine again and his hands slipped under my shirt, resting just above my hips, caressing me with his thumbs. I sucked on his bottom lip, loving the sounds that I coaxed out of him. He made the kiss even deeper, sliding his tongue into my mouth and battling with mine. I reveled in the way that his mouth tasted, tilting my head further, trying to explore even deeper into his wet warmth.

We fell to our sides, still holding each other. His hands moved up my chest and before I realized what was happening, he pulled my shirt over my head and off my arms. His amazing glowing gold eyes looked into mine for approval. All I could do was smile at the gorgeous man in front of me.

Darren grinned as he gently pushed me onto my back, putting his knees on either side of my thighs and resting his elbows around my head. I closed my eyes and basked in the feeling of the cold dew on my back, mixing with sweat and soothing my hot skin.

"God, Chris, you're so beautiful."

My heart leaped at his comment, sending warm feelings all over my body. I opened my eyes to see him gazing affectionately over me. I had never wanted someone so much in my life, and here he was, within my reach.

_This was happening._

Our bare chests rubbed together as Darren leaned down to kiss me deeply yet again. I sighed at the feeling of the exposed skin sliding and moving together, the sweat and dew mingling in-between us. He moaned into my mouth, emitting a sound which went straight to my crotch, making me even harder, something that didn't even seem physically possible. The next thing I knew, my hips were bucking up into his on their own accord, searching for friction.

"_Oh god_," I let out a breathy strangled cry as pleasure shot all through my body. Darren was apparently just as aroused as I was and the feel of it sent shivers down my spine. Our kiss had broken off and we were both breathing _so _heavily. Darren looked down at me, his green eyes darkened from deep lust and longing. We stared at each other for a moment, making a strange agreement that we only needed to communicate with our eyes.

Darren grinded his hips down and I curved my back into the touch. His mouth latched back onto mine again, plunging his tongue inside. He didn't hold back at all this time, god, he was practically fucking my mouth with his tongue. It was so _hot_. I bucked my hips up into his again as I felt the vibrations of him moaning inside my mouth.

We created a steady pace, him grinding down and me meeting him halfway every time. I loved this. I _needed _this. I wanted more.

I wanted…well…

My hand drifted down between us, smoothing over the lines of his abs which flexed with every thrust. Without hesitation, I moved my hand down over his clothed erection and rubbed it through the shorts.

"_Ohhhh_." Darren moaned, his head falling into the crook of my neck as he leaned into my hand. His breathing got even more heavy and I could feel the hot air skid along my collarbone and shoulders. I smirked to myself, reveling in the way I could make him fall apart. I slipped my hand inside his shorts and through his boxers, pulling out his aching cock and stroking it roughly. "Fuck!" he grunted, before pulling me into a sloppy kiss.

I turned us over, not letting our mouths come apart or taking my hand off of him. I grinded down hard on top of him, letting my tongue brush wildly against his. I continued to stroke him at a slow pace, pulling and twisting at the head. I pushed my thumb forward at the tip, spreading the bead of pre-come that had gathered there.

My tongue trailed down his lips, lingering at his bottom lip and sucking just a bit before moving to his jaw. The journey continued to his jaw, down his neck, stopping at his collarbone, tasting and sucking. I moved my mouth to one of his nipples, gently nibbling there before doing the same to the other. I had gotten so caught up with my mouth, my hand seemed to have slowed down to gentle strokes without my mind even noticing.

"Baby, you're killing me." Darren panted, his hips bucking up just a little into my hand. "Please, Chris."

I kissed down his chest, slowly making my way to his abdomen. "What do you want Darren?"

I could see Darren shiver and tremble underneath me. God, it was so sexy. "Just—_Anything_ Chris, god, anything…"

I wanted to hear him say it, see how far I could take this."What do you mean, Darren?"

"_more_…please, more."

I moved further down, my face now level with his steaming length.

"Like this?"

In one motion I wrapped my mouth my lips around his cock, sinking down halfway and working the rest of him with my hand.

"_Oh holy shit—_" Darren gasped, his head coming off the ground and my name tumbling off his lips. I loved the way it sounded out of his mouth. I continued my work, this time, sinking my whole mouth around him, till I felt his tip reach my throat.

It had been a while since I had done anything like this, but I forgot how good cock could taste. Especially this, this was just pure _Darren_. Holding his hips down, I began to bob my head, sinking up and down on top of him. I pushed my tongue off the underside of his cock, listening for the sounds it coaxed out of him.

"Holy _fuck, Chris _ohmygod." Darren continued to curse and if _that _wasn't the sexiest thing I had ever heard it my life…I just couldn't take it anymore. I was _so _freaking hard. I reached my hand down, tugging down my shorts and stroking myself with my free hand. "Chris…shit…holy shit."

"Sailor." I said, popping my mouth off of him, taking a chance to lick along the length of it, and concentrate of the tip.

"Mmm, you're the one who likes _seamen_." He murmured in reply

I took my mouth off of him, stroking him steadily with my hand, still jerking myself with the other. "I'm not even going to think about how that had _huge _potential to kill the mood."

I looked up to see Darren look down at me, chuckling lightly. He frowned, however, when he saw me getting myself off.

"C'mere."

I obeyed, moving back up to meet his eyes. He kissed me fervently as he turned us over, climbing on top. I looked down with anticipation as I saw our cocks meet skin to skin for the first time. I moaned as he grinded us together roughly, our pre-come mixing with sweat and dew. "Ohmygod, Dare, _so good_."

It continued for a while, us rocking against each other, kissing sloppily and wandering our hands. Darren brought his hand down to my groin and wrapped a fist around both of our cocks, pumping us off together.

"_Darren!" _

"_Come with me, baby_." He whispered gruffly in my ear.

I take back the thing about Darren swearing being the sexiest thing I've ever heard.

Darren pumped us even faster, driving me to a point of ecstasy. I cried out as I felt myself nearing my release. I looked back into his eyes before pulling his neck down for a sloppy kiss, too lost in bliss to be able to concentrate on perfecting it. My hips jerked up and I fucked myself into Darren's hand, taking intense pleasure in the feel of his cock against mine.

I moaned into his mouth as I climaxed, come spurting between Darren's fingers and on both of our chests. Darren was thrusting into his hand, still rubbing against me throughout my orgasm. He came shortly after, spilling himself all over my chest.

Darren moaned my name over and over as he came down from his high, collapsing half on top of me.

He rolled off a minute later, wiping his hand on the grass and setting down next to me. We both stared into the leaves and at the sky above us in a comfortable silence. I reached down for Darren's hand, tangling my fingers with his, half expecting him to pull away.

My heart skipped a beat as he held tight to my hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Darren turn his head to the side to look at me. "I feel like I could be in love with you." His voice was hoarse and barely above a whisper.

"Maybe…" I said, still looking straight up into the sky. "…maybe you could be."

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV) <strong>

Chris Colfer is one of the most beautiful people I've ever met in my life. If I didn't think so before, this definitely confirms it.

I wish time could just stop. This moment is absolutely perfect. The shade of the trees, the softness of the grass below us, the beautiful sky up above, the way the light shines through the leaves…it's just all absolutely organic and beautiful. My favorite part though, is the boy lying next to me.

The boy that I just kind of had sex with?

Those words would probably make me feel a little weird in any other context, but right now, they just make me incredibly happy. Chris makes me incredibly happy.

And he's beautiful! _Oh my god_ he's so fucking beautiful. I've been lying here for what…five minutes just staring at the side of his gorgeous, gorgeous face. I can't get over the way his eyes can't seem to stick any one shade of blue. They're different every time I look into them. Earlier today they were a stunning turquoise/aqua shade. While we were kissing on the rock they had this deep mystical ocean blue hue to them. Right now, they seem to be the exact color of the sky he seemed to be so fixated with, a brilliant light blue.

I turned on my side, getting a better view of him. I took the hand that had been entwined with his, moving it to his chest and making strange circles on his skin with my fingers. After doing that for a bit I started placing feather light kisses in random places along his chest and arms.

"Darren?" he said, still staring straight up into the trees.

"Yes, Chris?"

"…what are we doing?"

I stopped mid-kiss, my lips resting somewhere near his left bicep. His eyes were full of fear and concern. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you just told me that you loved me." Chris said, lifting himself up and leaning back on his elbows, looking at me seriously. His tone sounded like he was trying to fix some problem, like he was talking to doctor about some cyst he found in his armpit or something.

"I said that I feel like I could be in love with you."

"That's basically the same thing, Darren."

"No, it's not…" I sat up, lifting my fingers up to his cheek and then stroking them through his hair. "Babe—do we really have to talk about this now?"

Chris sat up, heavy in thought. "I just…I can't help but talk about it. _This _has been infecting everything I've thought about since you kissed me in bed the first night. You're on my mind all the time. I've thought about you this way for _such _a long time and now that it's actually happening…" He huffed and lied back down on his back, covering his eyes with his hands. "So much has happened and we're already falling too deep into this hole. We _need_ to talk about this, Darren. What we're doing is completely reckless and there are just _so _many freaking consequences to this."

"Haven't we already talked about it before?"

"What…the night that I was drunk? For Christ's sake, Darren I was freaking smashed! That night didn't solve anything, Dare. I ended up attacking your face the next morning."

"Well what do you want me to say, Chris?"

"I just want you to tell me what this is!"

"I don't know what this is."

"Then why the hell are we doing it?"

"What—What, are you telling me you regret this? Everything we've done? Is this a mistake to you?"

"No…no…Darren, I…" Chris looked back towards me, sighing. "I just don't know. I don't know what to think anymore. I don't know what my feelings are."

I stared back into his mysterious eyes, which were now a light indigo. "Why are you so opposed to the thought of me being in love with you?"

"I'm not opposed to you being in love with me, I'm just opposed to the situation we're in. I'm scared to feel the same way."

"Do you?"

It took him a minute or two to answer. The seconds seemed like hours to me.

"I might."

The words made my heart leap.

I leaned forward, cupping his cheek with my hand, giving him a look which was probably nothing less than adoring. There were tears in his eyes from the confession as he looked back at me. A small smile slashed on his face before I leaned in, kissing him sweetly and slowly. I felt Chris's hand rest on the back of my neck, playing lightly with my hairline. A feeling of utter bliss came upon me as I relaxed into his lips.

After a good amount of time we agreed that we should probably be heading back. The guys would probably be done playing disc golf by now, and they might come looking for us if we took too long. We redressed ourselves bashfully, both of us blushing as we went back to the top of the mountain to gather the things we had left there. The journey back down the mountain was spent mostly in comfortable silence. There were also some stolen kisses and romantic moments between the two of us on the way.

We didn't speak another word about our predicament the whole way down. I guess we both figured we could save that discussion for a little bit later.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

As soon as we got back to the boat Ashley found me and claimed me as her own. Darren didn't even dare to deny her.

About an hour later Ashley and I had completely renovated the entertainment room.

After we discovered that the couches could be pulled out and turned into beds, our inner nine-year-old came out like never before. We went through all of the cupboards and drawers on the whole boat, stealing all the blankets we could find that weren't being used. I went into my shared room and took all the blankets and sheets off my bed. After staring at Darren's bed for a good two minutes, I took his as well. He could suck it.

I went up to the control tower to ask Austin (yeah, I had forgotten about him too) if there were any clothespins or tape on board. He found some for me, which I had gingerly accepted.

"Thank you so much!"

"Sure thing." Austin said, while he handed me some rolls of tape. "Can I join you guys?"

"Sorry," I pecked him quickly on the cheek before walking away. "I promised Ash some girl time."

"Right."

We pushed all of the couches together and unfolded out all of the pull-out beds, making one massive bed. Like, this thing was huge. There was no walking room. It transformed the whole entertainment room into one humongous bed.

I went to the kitchen and dragged a bunch of bar stools and dining room chairs to the entertainment room, two at a time. Ashley worked on taping the blankets to the stools and using the clothespins to attach them to the chairs.

Once we were one, we stood by the TV, staring at our creation in wonder. We named it Babfof.

_B_ad _A_ss _B_lanket _F_ort _O_f _F_un.

"Okay, you pick out some movies, I'll go get the goods." I said as I made my way out of the room and towards the kitchen. I microwave four bags (yes, four bags) of popcorn while I grabbed all the candy and junk food I could find.

Tonight was going to be one of those nights.

I walked back into the entertainment room with my arms completely filled to the brim with crap. I threw it all down into the fort before climbing in myself. Ashley was lying down with the remote in her hands, trying to figure out the Blu-Ray player.

"What're we watchin?"

"First up is Juno." She said as the title menu came on the screen.

"I love this movie!" I put my hand up for a high five, which she gladly returned. "Good job."

Soon after that we were watching Ellen Page walk around town with a gallon of Sunny-D in her hands. Ashley looked over at the food next to me, wide eyed.

"Jesus, Colfer! Do you have like some sort of popcorn fetish?"

"Wow…I do believe that is the strangest thing you've ever said to me."

"Why thank you darling." She said with a grin on her face. "So how was your hike?"

My stomach got mini butterflies at the memory. I discreetly gave myself a mini Emmy just for being able to hide my emotions.

"Good." I said coolly. Oh yeah, I so got this under control.

"That's good. I bet the view was tremendous." She said, reaching for some popcorn. "Take any good pictures?"

"Why yes I did!" I said, reaching in my sweatpants' pocket and pulling out my Blackberry. "Here, take a look."

She took the phone and began scrolling through the pictures. "Oh my god this is gorgeous!" She said, still scrolling.

Then she gasped.

"What?"

"Chris, do you have something to share with me?"

"What?"

She turned the phone my way. On the screen was a slightly blurry picture of me and Darren. It must have been taken accidentally, because the angle was very awkward….

…and we were kissing.

Now would be a good time to panic.

**With all of the teasing on tumblr, I couldn't help but have Darren say the word 'organic' (: I'm sorry, I tried to leave it out, but I just couldn't. **

**Thanks to liz-loz for being my beta for this! She's da bomb. Go check her out. **

**I've also added a new story to my collection, and it features hobo!blaine. It's quite interesting. Go check that out as well. **

**Oh and YEAH I FINALLY GAVE YOU SMUT. (: **

**review please. **

**Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please. **


	14. Chapter 14 Her Fear of Chicken

**I'm very very sorry for the delay for this chapter. I hit a very big writing wall which took me forever to climb over. You have no idea how long this chapter took me to write. **

**(Chris Colfer's POV) **

"I umm…err…I fell on his face?"

Ashley gaped at me.

"Yeah, I fell on his face. It was pretty awkward."

She gave me a very well practiced 'bitch please' look and pointed to herself. "Do I look like an idiot to you, Christopher?"

"I…" _am screwed_ "have a perfectly good explanation for what you see in that picture."

"And does it rhyme with 'I'm in fove with Farren Friss'?" she said, waving the phone at me with a teasing smile.

"Okay, one, _never_ said I was in love with him…or fove…or whatever you want to call it." _C'mon creative writer's brain! Now is your time to shine! _"And two, we were umm…practicing. Yeah, practicing."

"For what, sex?"

Heheh…yeah, kinda.

"No! For—for Glee, Ash. We…we…uhh…" Well great, now I'm thinking about sex. My face feels like it's about to melt off my body, I'm probably as red as freaking Bob the Tomato from Veggie-tales. "We were talking about how we were probably gonna have to kiss a lot this season, soooo…we just started making out."

Here comes that 'bitch please' look again. It's kind of hard for me not to pee my pants when she does that.

"Chris, that doesn't sound even slightly rational. I thought we were close…why don't you just tell me the truth?"

"But it's a long complicated story and—and this is our special 'us' time together. Look! Rainn Wilson is on the TV! Look at Rainn Wilson! Don't you just love this scene? Isn't Rainn Wilson just hilarious?"

"Actually, Colfer, at the moment I find the point of you avoiding my question more hilarious than Rainn Wilson." Ashley grabbed the TV controls and pressed a button, pausing the screen. "There, now spill."

"I don't even know where to start."

"Well, then just answer my questions?"

"Um…okay."

"Where did this all start?"

"Here."

"On—on the boat?" Ashley said, gaping at me once again, this time acceptably surprised.

"Yes."

"Oh Jesus." Ashley shivered a little, fidgeting with her hands. "That's um—holy shit you guys are roommates, aren't you?" I nodded. "That's like your own little secret…romance thing you've got going on there, huh? That's exciting, my friend." Ashley, giggling said as she nudged me with her hand. Not really the reaction I was expecting, but I'll take it. "Anyways, uhh…how did…?"

"Darren was jealous of Austin." I blurted.

"Wow, so he's always had feelings for you and this trip just pushed them over the edge?"

"No, no I don't think so. He…well, I'm not sure exactly. I just know that this whole cruise has made him sort of confused about his sexual preference." I rested my chin in my folded arms, relaxing as I prepared to spill my guts out. Finally getting this information out to someone actually felt really good, and I felt my tense muscled finally start to relax in my back. This was one of the most intense situations I've ever been in and I hadn't really realized how much I was dying for some hypothetical girl talk.

"Wait, wait, Chris, what about Austin. You've been sucking face with him all week. What's going on?"

I looked Ashley in the eye, finding refuge in the comforts of my best friend.

_My best friend, I can trust her with this._

I took a deep breath and told her everything from the very beginning. The whole story took about twenty minutes to explain. I confessed how I had a small 'fan-boy' crush which had blossomed into a 'best friend crush' when Darren became apart of the Glee family. She heard about the small terms of endearment which had leaked into my conversations with him once we spent enough time together. I told her about the first night when I had sleepwalked on deck, and the awkward moment between Darren, Austin and I. She gasped when I spilled about the stolen evening kiss and how Darren had confessed his feelings for me the next day. I told her about the truth behind the drunken karaoke, and the heated make-out session that happened afterwards. I informed her on how I had been sleeping next to him for the past two nights, and about our inner struggle for our feelings for each other.

"Austin confronted Darren, but he managed to dodge all of Austin's threatening questions. After that, we went hiking…and…um…yeah." My mouth felt dry from all of the confessions so I reached for a can of diet coke, snapping it open and taking a sip.

"And then you made out on a mountain."

"Um, yeah sure. We umm…we made out." I said, not being able to hide a giggle.

She stared at me, a little confused before her eyes grew wide. "YOU HAD HOT DIRTY ADULTERATED SEX ON TOP OF A MOUNTAIN?"

I choked a little on my soda at her words. "_Oh god, I'm a whore!_" I moaned burying my face in the mess of my arms wound with pillows in front of me.

"Nooooo, just an extremely lucky slut." Ashley said with a laugh. I grunted into my hands and she reached her arm around me and squeezed me into a comforting hug. "I'm _kidding_, Chris, I'm kidding. You are not in any way shape or form a whore, Christopher, so get _that_ out of your head. And I'm sure the sex wasn't _that_ adulterated."

"Thank you." I squeaked. "And it wasn't _full on_ sex, just so you know.

"Don't worry, I believe you" she said, squeezing my shoulder,"Jeeze Colfer, You've got two incredibly hot men totally ready to rip your clothes off!"

I laughed a bit ruefully, "Yeah, but it's not as glamorous as it seems, trust me."

"You _do_ have to chose between Austin and Darren, though. You can't have the best of both worlds, my friend. Only Hannah Montana can pull that shit off."

I giggled at her joke and nuzzled into her embrace. I love her so much. Why couldn't I have gone to high school with a girl like Ashley? I'm pretty sure those four years would have been so much more tolerable with her by my side.

"So now that we're having relations with our TV relationships, do you think I should get naked and hide in the Saw's closet?" She said, jokingly.

I burst out laughing, putting my drink down on the ground and full on hugging her. "You're the best, you know that?"

"Yes, Chris, yes I do know that."

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV)<strong>

I came back from the hike with an unbelievable amount of sweat on my clothes. The sun was starting to set, the heat from the day leaving the island. When I got back to the docks I saw Austin tying up rope, getting ready for our departure.

I could hear the sound of music coming from the boat as I approached. I bunched up my shirt and squeezed a bit of liquid out of my shirt as I walked by, unintentionally making eye contact with Austin at the same time. He looked disgusted at the sweat that came out of my shirt and a big ugly frown was planted on his face.

Well fuck you very much, sir.

I made my way up the ramp to the boat, recognizing the sound of maybe three or four guitars.

"DARREN!" Mark, Chord, and Cory all shouted simultaneously, stopping their strumming to wave hello. They were sitting at the edge of the pool along with Dianna, Kevin, and Lea. The guys were all holding guitars while the girls sat by their sides, all of them with their feet in the water and bathing suits on.

"How was the hike?" Chord asked.

"Excellent! We had a great time!"

"Well that's good. You missed a hella-fun couple of games of disc golf, though." Mark said.

"And 'hella-fun' I'm sure it was." I replied, raising my arm and taking a whiff of myself. I'm sure I must have stu—

_oh shit_ I reek.

I slipped my sneakers off my feet and pulled off my drenched shirt at once, making a full out sprint towards the pool. I jumped in the air, pointing my arms and diving into the pool quite gracefully. I glided through the water, enjoying the feeling of the cold water instantaneously cooling off my skin.

"Eight-point-five." Lea said as I resurfaced, holding up an imaginary sign over her head.

"Nine-point-one." Chord said as well, holding up another fake sign.

"Six-point-seven." Dianna said, raising an arm. My brow furrowed and I chuckled a bit at her slight cruelty.

"Jesus, Dianna." Mark said, smiling. "A bit harsh, aren't we?"

"Hey, his form was sloppy." Dianna said with a grin.

"Oh please." I moved forward, grabbing her feet which were hanging in the pool. "Your form's sloppy." And with that I pulled her in, smiling at the shriek that flew out of her as she fell into the water.

"Darren!" Dianna yelled as she was fully submerged in the pool. She began splashing me relentlessly as punishment. I turned my face away from the oncoming water, laughing and trying to shield my face as she continued to splash me. I walked towards her and grabbed her by the waist, stopping the splashing and pulling her towards me. She laughed as she submitted, allowing herself into my embrace and putting her arms around my neck.

"Hi." She said, smiling beautifully at me.

"Hello." I smiled back before suddenly thinking of Chris.

No, I shouldn't be doing this. I'm choosing Chris, not Dianna. It's time to stop flirting with Dianna.

I let go of her waist and swam my way back to the edge of the pool, near the others. Dianna frowned before following me.

"So did you meet any weird island tribal people in the forest?" Cory asked while strumming out a few chords.

"Yeah we did, actually. It was ridiculous. They just kind of popped out of the trees and did this little song and dance. They must have practiced it a hell of a lot because their choreography was perfectly in synch. It was actually pretty damn entertaining. We traded them some of our peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for some magic beans which we could grow at the top of the mountain where the sun was just bright enough. The beans grew into this long vine-monster-thing and we had to fight it off with my pocket knife and Chris's sai swords. After that we got bored and came back down."

"Can I get the movie rights to that one?" Kevin asked.

"I dunno, sounds a bit like 'King Kong' to me." Chord said while strumming a guitar.

"You gotta ask the little tribal dudes about that one, sorry." I dunked my head in the water, closing my eyes and focusing on feeling weightless. I've always found it very calming just letting yourself float underwater. I eventually needed air and I resurfaced. "So who won disc golf?"

"Is that seriously a question?" Mark said, smirking.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon I had volunteered to make dinner. When I spent a summer abroad in Italy, I learned this amazing recipe for marinara sauce. The stuff is <em>so <em>addictive. I can't even eat jarred tomato sauce anymore just because the recipe is so damn good. I have tons of containers of this sauce in my freezer at home, just waiting to be reheated.

So here I was in the kitchen, chopping basil, parsley and clove after clove of garlic. Italians sure do go heavy on the garlic. I never really understood how the Italians could be such masters of romance but yet have loads of this stuffed in their cuisine. Maybe it was some kind of bizarre reverse psychology. That's it. The Italians brainwashed each other's minds into thinking that garlic breath was super fuckin' sexy.

My iPhone was hooked up to a speaker in the corner of the counter, Beyonce's newest album streaming through the speakers. My butt wiggled a tad ridiculously in the air as I chopped the garlic.

"Nice moves!"

I looked up to see Lea dancing her way into the kitchen.

"Why thank you, kind miss." I said as I scooped the chopped garlic, parsley and basil up with my hands, placing it in a bowl and clearing off the knife I was using. I walked over to the fridge and took out the chicken breast that I needed. "How may I help you?"

"Well Dare, I believe the real question should be 'how may _I _help _you_'." Lea said, grabbing an apron from out of a closet, putting it over her head and joining me behind the counter.

"Aww, you're the best." I said, walking over and giving her a hug from behind. She reached behind her and patted my back appreciatively as I pulled away. "You sure you can handle this recipe, though? It's direct from Italy."

"Darren, I have raging native Italian blood pulsing through my veins. _Of course_ I can handle it." Lea gestured to herself and made an Italian-like gesture with her hands.

I laughed "Raging native Italian blood, huh?"

"Oh please, you're like Filipino and Irish. Since when were you dubbed ambassador of Italy?" Lea said, slapping me on the arm playfully.

"That is a very good point, although, I should get extra points for being able to speak the language."

"Touché" Lea said, then looking down at the counter."So what'cha making?"

"Pollo parmigiana."

"So…chicken parmesan?"

"Molto bene! You get ten points."

Lea gasped sarcastically, "From the ambassador himself, I'm flattered!"

"As you should be." I said, smiling.

"_Anyways_, how can I help?"

I unfolded the wax wrapper and pulled out the raw chicken breast, putting it on a cutting board, placing a sheet of plastic wrap over it and handing it to Lea. "Can you pound out this chicken so it's nice and thin for me? I think there's a mallet in this drawer over here." I said, walking to the other side of the kitchen and looking through the shelves.

"But Dare, I'm a vegan."

I furrowed my brow at her comment. I could have sworn I saw her eating a sausage, egg and cheese sandwich with breakfast this morning. "I thought you were dropping that philosophy for the vacation."

"I am, but I think if I handle raw meat I'll probably change my mind about that…and I might also have to throw up afterwards. Just a theory."

"Oookay then," I pulled a strainer out of the cupboard along with a large pot and a can opener. "Can you strain the liquid from these cans of plum tomatoes instead? I need to separate the tomatoes from the juice for the sauce."

"Anything for you darlin'!" Lea said, taking the things from my hands, pecking me on the cheek and moving towards the island to start working.

I laughed, "Anything that doesn't have to do with raw poultry, right?"

"Of course…or beef, pork, lamb, fish, buffalo, ostrich…"

"Veal, don't forget about veal." I included.

"Oh, absolutely not. I could _never _touch a dead baby cow, let alone eat it."

We continued to work next to each other, Lea straining the juice out of the tomatoes, me pounding the heck out of the chicken, and both of us singing along to my iPhone.

"You sure do seem to be getting out some pent up frustrations with that chicken." Lea observed.

What can I say—I have a lot on my mind. "It's very fun, you're definitely missing out."

"Hey, am I supposed to get the liquid out of the tomatoes themselves? There seems to be a lot inside them."

"Yeah, you can break them up with your spoon. You should be left with big chunks of tomato goodness in the strainer."

"Aye-aye captain."

Once she was done I started working on the sauce. I heated some olive oil, adding along various spices along with the garlic basil and parsley. After that came the tomato chunks. Once they began simmering I added the rest of the tomato juice, leaving that to reduce on low.

"So anything else I can do?" Lea asked.

"Well, I'm gonna start frying the chicken, and I don't think you'd enjoy doing that too much." Lea shook her head in agreement. "So you can start the salad if you'd like?"

"I'd love to."

I got started on the chicken, dredging the pieces I had cut in egg and seasoned breadcrumbs. Once I put them in the pan of hot oil, things started to get hectic. I realized that I had forgotten to add some salt and pepper to the sauce and I immediately went to do that. Meanwhile, the oil got too hot in the pan and it started to pop, sending little spurts of hot oil flying everywhere.

"Ah!" I said as a flicker of oil hit me in the arm. "Hey Lea, do you think you can help me a little over here—Ouch!" Another speck of oil hit me on the cheek.

Lea spun around and all of the sudden started running out of the kitchen. "I'll go get Dianna!" she said as she ran.

"Wha—why can't _you_ help me?" I yelled out towards the hallway.

"CAN'T HANDLE RAW CHICKEN!" Lea yelled from downstairs. I sighed as I went back to the chicken, trying to flip each piece over quickly before they started to burn and wincing as random pops of oil hit me in random places. I was kind of hoping to avoid Dianna for a while. I know that that objective seems a little impractical considering we're trapped on a stinking vessel together, but what would I say to her?

'_Sorry, we can't be significant others anymore, I'm a homosexual_.'

'_I like you a lot, but I gave Chris Colfer a handjob yesterday sooo…'_

'_Don't get me wrong, I still like boobs. Boobs are fantastic…but right now I'm much more interested in Chris's dick.' _

'_Has Chris ever mentioned to you just exactly what he likes in bed? I'm not really how I can beat sex on a mountain.' _

Maybe those aren't the best of choices…

"I found her!" I looked behind me to see Lea dragging a confused Dianna into the kitchen.

"Oh! Um, hey, Dianna…can you keep an eye on this chicken for me? Lea kinda has poultry OCD."

"Uh…yeah. I'd be happy to." Dianna said as she moved towards the stove. I gave her my tongs and went back to seasoning the sauce.

"Well, the salad's all finished." Lea said. She held the full glass bowl for us to see.

"Wow, that was really fast." I replied.

"Yeah, well, when you're a vegan you kind of automatically become an aficionado and master of salads." She said as she covered the salad bowl and placed it in the fridge. "I'm gonna go grab one of the boys and get them to set the table with me." With that Lea left the room, leaving me and Dianna alone.

I tried not to make eye contact with her, keeping my eyes trained on the marinara sauce in front of me while she worked on the chicken. I added some more salt to it and tasted it again. It definitely needed something, but I wasn't exactly sure what it was.

"That smells amazing, Darren." Dianna said, breaking the silence.

"Thanks. Can you um…would you taste it for me?" I looked at her, somewhat surprised to see a smile forming on her face.

"Yes, of course."

I lifted the wooden spoon up to her mouth, a pool of red sauce sitting on the end. She made eye contact with me as she put her lips on the spoon to taste. I immediately regretted the gesture. Right, Darren. Spoon feeding her isn't being flirty _at all_.

I broke eye contact, mentally smacking myself in the face for what just happened. "So how is it?" I said in a surprisingly positive tone, putting the spoon back in the pot.

"It's fantastic!"

"I feel like it's missing something, though."

"Maybe a little bit of oregano?"

"Yes! That's it. You're brilliant." I said as I reached for the spice rack. A familiar silence filled the room, the only thing that could be heard was the sizzling of the chicken.

"So um…you've been acting kind of weird lately."

"I know—"

"It's like one moment you like me and the next you don't." I was silent. "Well which one is it?" she said, putting more chicken into the pan.

What do I say? What would she do if I told her the truth? Oh god, I hope she doesn't cry. "Dianna, if I tell you this, you have to promise me that you won't freak out or go telling anyone or anything like that."

I guess Dianna had been hoping that I was crazy about her because when I said this, her expression changed completely. I felt even more terrible for what I had to say. She's my friend, and I don't want to hurt her. Good friends are definitely something I can't take for granted anymore. Once you move past the concept of platonic friendship, the grounds of a relationship change completely. The minute you kiss someone or let them know that you really like them a lot, it's like you step on this high wire where the width of the rope depends on your compatibility with the other person. Whenever you are let into a person's heart, even just a little bit, you have an unidentifiable option to make a deep impact on who they are and what they think of themselves.

And that's where this immaturity of mine comes in. Dianna's this strong, independent, beautiful person and right now I'm holding this strange liability for the state of her heart. I don't think me telling her that I don't want to pursue her because I believe that I've suddenly fallen in love with another _man_ who's already kind of in a relationship, is considered exactly encouraging.

But what other choice do I have?

I'm not going to lie to her. I will _not _lie to her. We all know that telling a lie to cover up the truth only leads to you adding more and more lies on top of that first lie. Then the next thing you know you're neck deep in a shithole to heartbreaking deceit. So no, lying to Dianna is not included in my book of morals and it is not an option.

"Dianna, I'm really, _really_ sorry that I've been leading you on."

"You…what?' Dianna looked at me with a baffled look in her eyes. "You've been leading me on? You—you kissed me, Darren, multiple times."

"Yes, yes I know. Believe me, I was very attracted to you—I still _am_ very attracted to you, but there's just…someone else."

Dianna looked back at the pan, taking the last of the chicken out and onto a plate with the others. "Chris." She said, eyes locked on the stove.

Oh god, is it that obvious? "…How did you know?"

Dianna sighed as she twisted a knob, turning the flame under the pan off. "Saw you guys cuddling the other night."

Okay, she saw that too? What the hell—why is everyone peeking into our room? "Just you…or…"

"Me and Austin. Well, he showed it to me…"

Wow, I really hate that guy.

"Dianna, look at me." I took her hands in mine, looking her in the eyes. I could see tears forming there, and the sight broke my heart. "I've liked you a lot, like, _a lot_ for as long as I've known you. I would never want to hurt you, that's why I don't think right now is the best time for this—for us."

"Because you're in love with Chris."

"_Because,_" I said, recognizing the uncertainty in her voice before. "I think I might be falling in love with Chris."

"Table's set!" I turned my head to see Lea skipping into the kitchen. I quickly let go of Dianna's hands and we stepped away from each other.

"Are you almost done with the food yet? I'm starving!" Kevin said as he entered after Lea.

"Yeah, I just um…have to get the pasta ready." I said, still looking at Dianna.

**Awww, poor Dianna ): **

**So right about now I really need your suggestions for what happens next. I'm sort of at a loss here. **

**Also thanks to my beta, liz-loz, who's always very, very helpful (: She has an excellent new AU fic out, so go check it out when you're bored. **

**REVIEW! **


	15. Chapter 15 Ultimatums and Ice Cream

**It figures that Darren would unleash the whole "I can't cook" thing right after I have him cook. Oh well, this whole story was pretend anyway.**

**(Chris Colfer's POV)**

"Oh my god, Darren, this tastes _fantastic_!" Heather said as she lifted another bite of chicken to her mouth.

"Seriously Dare, you're a god. I haven't had homemade Italian food this good in forever." Naya chimed in before reaching for the small bowl of parmesan cheese. Ashley and I had just walked into the dining room to see everyone already at the table. We exchanged guilty looks, having just eaten about a tub full of popcorn. I really wasn't very hungry, but the food looked and smelled really good. I sat down at the table first, Ashley shrugging and then joining me a moment later.

"Well shucks, guys." Darren said sheepishly. "Lea helped me out with the sauce, and I'm sure the chicken would be black as fucking coal if Dianna didn't assist me as well. So, round of applause for the ladies." He nodded towards the two girls, clapping his hands together lightly.

"Well whoever made it, it tastes delicious." Harry said, the rest of the guys grunting in agreement with their mouths full.

After that, Austin came down the stairs to join us and moved to sit down next to me. Darren's eyes were on me and I felt the need to do something, so I grabbed my plate and reached for the platters of pasta and chicken in the middle of the table. Austin placed his hand gently on my back as he did the same. Darren just watched us and slowly chewed on his food, without a trace of emotion in his eyes.

"My god, this is tasty! Who's the cook?" Austin blurted out once he took a bite. Darren raised his finger idly. The Australian awkwardly nodded and went back to his food. "It's really good." He said lowly. A flicker of amusement went through Darren's features and I couldn't help but smirk myself.

Meanwhile, Heather and Harry were discussing the background dancers from the Lady Gaga concert special that they were able to catch on TV the other night. Thinking about it now, it's hard to believe that I wasn't more invested in the conversation, Lady Gaga being my idol and all.

I took a bite of the dish and _wow_, they were right. This shit is delectable. Darren smiled at my reaction. I pointed to the food and gave him a thumbs' up from my spot at the other side of the table. He winked enchantingly at me in response and it took all of my energy to not let my cheeks set on fire. Although, the blush on my face could probably be seen from a mile away.

Austin put his hand on my leg and let it rest there. Looking down, I realized in that moment that I just did not feel for him anymore. It really was wrong to lead him on. I couldn't do this any longer. Everything was just not right about him, and he was mostly oblivious to the opposing feelings I felt. He probably thinks I'm just as crazy about him as I was when I first saw him. Little does he know, I really don't want his hand to be touching me at all. I cross my legs under the table, hoping that he'll catch on. He doesn't. His hand stays on my thigh. However, I don't want to make a scene, so I let it happen for the rest of dinner.

After the meal I pulled Austin aside, asking if I could talk to him in private. A mischievous glint appears in his eyes which confuses me. He pulls me into the piano room, his lips planting themselves on mine. _Oh_. I think._That's what he thought I wanted_. A noise of surprise leaves my throat as he immediately forces his tongue into my mouth. It's hard to be adamant about rejection with someone as attractive as Austin, and it took a couple of moments before I could pry my lips off of his. After all, I _am_ human.

"No." As soon as the word left my lips he was off of me, and my eyes gave him a look of appreciation for the act. "I don't think we should…" Then mind erased completely. I knew what I needed to do but suddenly I just didn't know how to use words. _Say it! My god, Chris! Just fucking say it!_ I shouted at myself inside my head. My mouth wouldn't listen.

"What's wrong, Chris?"

"I…I—"

"Chrisssss, we still have to finish our marathon." Ashley's voice rang from the hallway before she walked into the room, seeing us and stopping in the doorway. "Oh! Um, nevermind. I'll let you two be…I'll just be back at our fort." She left the room. I could tell that she understood what I was trying to do.

Austin's attention went back to me as he looked me worriedly in the eyes. A moment passed as his eyes willed for me to talk to him. Before I could say anything, the wristwatch on his arm began to beep. He startled, turning off the arm.

"I have to go check our course."

"Go." My voice finally started to work again, and words started spilling out of my mouth before my brain had the time to concentrate on them. "We can talk about this later, just go."

_Later._ I think to myself. _Later._

**(Darren Criss's POV)**

Late that night I found myself lazily swimming around in the pool, alone, staring at the stars. I was floating on my back, body barely above the water, just gazing at the bright lights above me. There were no lights of the city to blind out the stars and the whole view was just breathtakingly beautiful. I don't know how long I laid there. For all I knew, it was the middle of the night. Everyone was already in bed. Chris and Ashley had disappeared back their fort in the entertainment room immediately after dinner. My inner ten-year-old was absolutely dying to join them, but I decided against it. They probably wanted their privacy.

I had tried to go back to our room and just go to sleep, but the room seemed too empty, my emotions stirred too loudly in my brain. For a while I just stayed still in my bed, feeling the movements of the boat against the water. The wavering stillness felt very foreign without someone else to hold on to. I gave up on trying to sleep and slipped into my bathing suit, sneaking away to the top of the boat to take a swim. My eyes have been lost in the stars ever since.

"You're not in bed." said a very familiar voice from behind me. I looked up to see Chris also in his bathing suit, taking off his shirt and laying his towel next to mine.

"Neither are you."

"True."

Chris stepped into the water, going down the stairs and making his way towards me. I was in a deeper end of the pool, where the water came up to the top of my chest.

His eyes were a dark and mystical blue, almost like magic. They reminded me of the stars, in a way. The next thing I knew, they were about a foot away from mine, staring back with an equal amount of wonder.

"Hello." he said. I tried to keep my expression nonchalant.

"Hi."

"It's pretty late."

"Is it?" I replied.

"Mhm."

"Were you looking for Austin?" At this Chris frowned, looking annoyed.

"Does it look like I'm looking for Austin?"

"Well, I don't know. He might be an animorph that turns into a goldfish. You might just be trying to save him from getting stuck in the filter."

"Oops, you caught me." The sarcasm in the air was tangible. I smiled, happy to go along with it.

"Do you mind if I gently place him in the ocean and send him on his way? This pool's getting awfully crowded."

Chris sent a splash my way. "Goldfish can't survive in the ocean."

I sent a splash back at him. "He can learn to adapt. It's called evolution, Chris." Chris just responded by throwing another wave of water at me. I went underwater to dodge the attack, opening my eyes to see Chris through the lights that shined through the pool. I saw a flash of an evil smile appear on his face before he hastily moved his arms, swimming towards me. I turned around in the water to swim to the other side of the pool and a couple of seconds later I felt his hand grab my foot.

"_THAT TICKLES!_" I yelled, which probably sounded more like "_MFRA MRRGHRMMM_!" from underwater. My breath hitched as I felt Chris's hand on my other foot. Water shot up through my mouth before I could stop myself, sending chlorine-filled liquid to my lungs. I tried to cough, but it didn't really help. In fact, it just made it worse, so I immediately swam my way to the surface.

"Darren! Are you okay?"

I was coughing my ass off and having a bit of trouble treading water. Before I knew it, there was a pair of strong arms around me, pushing me towards the shallow end of the pool. I was fine, but my throat still felt very raw and I couldn't stop coughing.

"I—are you okay? I mean, like are you…"

"Oh god, I'm dying." I clutched at his shoulders, hoisting myself closer to his chest and pulling my face right below his.

"Seriously Dare, are you okay?"

I kept inching my face closer to his until we were almost eye level. "Might need CPR."

"Right."

I slipped my legs out of his arms, planting them on the floor of the pool. "Mouth to mouth may be necessary." Chris sighed, suddenly realising.

"Wow…that's _so_ incredibly cheesy."

My hands found their way to his waist. "Shut up, you love my cheese." I muttered, all the while staring at the slightly taller boy's lips.

"Mmm…I dunno Dare, I've never really had a soft spot for corn and cheese."

"Really? Because they're fucking delicious. Have you never had shepherd's pie?"

"Good point."

"Damn right it's a good point." Then our lips finally met.

I could feel Chris's lips relax into the kiss. His arms reached up to wind themselves around my shoulders and I moved my hands to his back, tightening our embrace.

**(Cory Monteith's POV)**

I couldn't sleep. I don't know why, but I just couldn't. The rocking of the boat easily lulled me to slumber normally, so why couldn't I sleep _now_? I'd probably been staring at the Chord's bunk above me for a good twenty minutes.

Sleep sleep sleep sleep sleep sleep. How do I go to sleep?

Sheep!

Closing my eyes again, I watched as a blurry image of a white sheep danced across my eyelids. Okay, another one. There. Now there were about four a five medium sized sheep dancing in my head. I kept adding more and more, making them form a conga line and line-dance around in the darkness. Just when I thought I was contempt with all my sheep, I got the thought that maybe I was being a bit racist, only using white sheep. There. Here are a few black ones in the mix. I started adding red ones and yellow ones because we really can't forget about the Hispanics and the Asians.

"Cory?" Harry whispered.

"Hmm."

"I can't sleep."

"I can't either."

"Me neither." Chord voice whispered from above me.

"Awake seems to be the popular trend." Mark joined in.

"So we all can't sleep." I said.

"Not a wink." Harry replied. There was a short moment of silence. "So what are we gonna do about it?" Right then, as if on cue, my stomach made a long gurgley noise.

"I think Cory's tummy is suggesting that we go to the kitchen." Mark shoved his blanket off, moving towards the bunk-bed's ladder.

"I second Cory's tummy's idea." Chord said as he jumped down from the bunk above me.

"He _is_ a pretty smart guy." I answered.

The four of us made our way up the stairs and into the kitchen. However, when we walked into the hallway we saw the kitchen light being turned off. I heard several 'shhhh'ing noises echoing from the kitchen.

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Hear what?" Mark replied.

I walked in the kitchen, turning the light on. Looking behind the counter, I saw Austin, Lea, Heather, Naya, Amber, Jenna, and Kevin crouching on the ground. Lea and Austin were each holding quart sized containers of ice cream, and everyone was holding a spoon.

"Guys, I believe we've been discovered." Kevin said.

"Why were you hiding?" Chord asked.

"Because now we have to share." Austin sighed jokingly, getting up from off the floor and putting the ice cream on the counter and getting more spoons.

"Yes, that's right. You do have to share." Harry said while reaching for a spoon. He went to scoop it in the container that Lea was holding, but she put a protective arm over it.

"But…but…"

"Ah-ah. No but's. Sharing is caring." Harry said as Lea reluctantly obliged. We all continued to dig into the ice cream containers with our spoons, a contented silence filling the air as we indulged ourselves.

"So who was the first one here?"

Austin raised his hand. "That would be me."

"Mhmm, and then the girls and I came in, and Kevin hopped his little booty in right after." Lea said.

"I'm a bunny?" Kevin inquired.

"Yes. Yes you are."

"I guess all the cool kids are up late tonight, huh." Mark said.

Just then we heard someone fumbling near the steps of the deck. We all furrowed our brows in confusion and looked towards the stairway.

"Austin…are there like…still pirates nowadays?" Amber asked timidly.

"Um. Yes, there are." Austin replied, looking just as worried as the rest of us at the door. "Except they're a lot scarier…and they have guns instead of eye patches. Well, maybe they still have eye patches, that I'm not so sure about."

More rumbling came from the stairs and we all stared, waiting for something to happen.

**(Darren Criss's POV)**

"I want you so bad." Chris breathed, leaning our foreheads together.

"Then take me."

Chris surged forward again, kissing me passionately as if my words had been exactly what he wanted to hear. I pushed on his waist a little, causing him to make his way backwards, towards the steps. We got out of the pool, our mouths never leaving each other. Hunger and desperation took over as we stumbled across the deck, not bothering with our clothes and towels and heading for the steps that led down to the lower decks.

I pushed him against the wall near the stairs. "Do you know how crazy you make me?" I said, whispering near his ear as I tasted his jaw.

He moaned in response, leaning his head back and allowing me better access to his neck. My hips jerked forward into his, my breathing jagged and heavy. He pushed me forward, moving his from the wall so we could continue to make our way down the steps. My foot slipped on the top stair, causing my foot to slide down a couple of steps. Chris grabbed my arm before I could fall.

"Careful."

We got to the bottom of the stairs with our arms still around each other, and our lips making a valiant effort to stay attached. I wanted to taste him properly again, so I pushed him against the hallway wall quite roughly, plunging my tongue against his lips and battling with his.

Then I heard something metal drop against the tiled kitchen floor.

My eyes opened and Chris was looking past me with a look of sheer horror on his face. He shoved me off of him, staring wide eyed into the kitchen. I turned around.

There stood Cory, Mark, Harry, Chord, Lea, Heather, Naya, Amber, Jenna, Kevin, and _Austin_, all looking at Chris and I with bewildered expressions. They were holding spoons and ice cream, a lone spoon lying on the floor where Austin stood.

"Fuck." I whispered, staring at the Australian.

The silence was deafening.

Chris slid against the wall into a crouching position on his feet, just staring wide eyed in front of him at nothing in particular. "_Oh my god._" I hear him whisper.

What do I do? What _can_ I do? I'm stuck. I hate this. I hate confrontation. I hate being caught. I hate knowing that I've done something wrong. I hate drama. I hate…I hate…_hurting_people.

So I run.

"Darren!" Chris calls out, his voice hoarse. I think of turning around for a moment, but my fear gets the best of me as I run straight for the piano room, locking the door behind me.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot!" I whisper to myself, leaning against the piano and burying my face in my hands.

**(Chris Colfer's POV)**

I can't believe he just did that. How could he just…run out of the room? What the hell was going through his mind? How old are you, Darren? You can't just run away from all your problems, you're on a _boat_ for Christ's sakes. You can't just stay in there for the rest of the trip, you fucking asshole.

Hell, who am I kidding? _I_want to run too. I can't take the way Austin is looking at me. I can't take the way everyone's looking at me. What have I gotten myself into?

"Well I'm um…I'm gonna go back to bed…now…" Harry said, looking down at the floor. "I feel really tired all of the sudden."

"Yeah…that ice cream—" said Cory.

"Y-Yeah, the ice cream really worked. I'm so…tired." Kevin contributed, fake yawning.

"It's a good thing we ate that special…sleeping ice cream…stuff." Mark said.

"Right. Sleepy ice cream." Chord said. The guys all rushed out of the kitchen with wide eyes, breaking into whispers once they reached the steps and disappearing into the floor below.

There was another silence for about thirty seconds, all of the girls just staring at each other. Austin wouldn't take his eyes off of me. I couldn't look at him, I couldn't bear to see how much pain and embarrassment he was in.

"Well, this is really awkward, so I'm just gonna leave now." Heather said, breaking the silence. The rest of the girls all agreed, following her out of the kitchen and down the stairs.

Then it was just Austin and I.

"Austin—"

"You couldn't just tell me?"

"I—I didn't know—"

"What, you didn't know that this guy is crazy about you? You didn't see all the times he's stared at you when he thinks no one is watching? You didn't see how he gets all quiet when I'm around the group or how he scowls every time we kiss? Are you going to honestly sit there and tell me that this was all spur of the moment?"

I finally met his eyes. Humiliation and hurt was all I could see.

"I just don't understand why you would lie to me. All you had to do was say 'Austin, you know, I like you, I really do. But me and that Darren guy kind of have this sexual friendship thing going on that I can't really ignore.' You couldn't be honest with me for all of _five seconds_."

"I'm really sorry, Austin." I took a deep breath and sat up off the wall, walking towards the counter. "You never deserved this. This is all my fault. I thought Darren was only a passing thing, that…that as soon as we got off this boat all of his feelings for me would disappear. I really like you, Austin. Honestly, in all my life I never thought a guy as hot as you would ever be interested in me. But Darren…I've been longing for him for _such_a long time. This all seemed too good to be true. I didn't know how to reject you _or_Darren because this trip is honestly the biggest piece of romantic luck I've had in my entire life. You both came running to me at the same time and I just didn't want to let either one of you go."

Austin stared at his hands, his brow furrowed in deep thought as he leaned against the counter. "So who do you choose?" He said in a low, serious tone.

"I—"

I hate ultimatums.

"Austin, _please_don't take any of this personally. Really, I—""

"Alright then. It's settled." Austin walked away from behind the counter, leaving the kitchen. "No more need for discussion."

"Austin, please. Can't we talk about thi—"

"Chris, the _last_thing I want to do is talk about this." He said.

Then he was gone.

It's been years since I've made anyone this upset. I'm usually a calm person, I try to avoid conflict. I hate it when people are mad at me. This is _killing_me. I leaned against the wall again with my head in my hands, shivering as the fact that I was still dripping wet in my bathing suit occurred to me. However, I didn't move. I was paralyzed, taking deep breaths and staring at the floor, processing the past five minutes in my mind. Part of me wanted for this to be nothing more than a dream. I would wake up in a minute, in my bedroom in LA. Everything would be back to normal. I wouldn't have hurt anyone, and my feelings for Darren would still be under control. I would still just keep my mind fixed on projects and only indulge in the kisses that happened on set.

But alas, this wasn't just a very vivid wet dream.

I shivered once again as I felt the air conditioner vent blow cold air against me. I decided to get up and go back to the entertainment room. Ashley was sound asleep, Jamanji playing on the screen. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around my freezing still wet body, not really caring that I was using it as a towel. Turning off the TV, I slipped in the fort next to Ashley, closing my eyes and wishing for nothing more than to just sleep.

**(Darren Criss's POV)**

I woke up the next morning with half of my face lying in a cold puddle of my own drool. I had slept on top of the piano, using the cloth piano cover as a blanket. I've never felt more pathetic in my life. I was still in my fucking bathing suit for goodness sakes. Still, I couldn't leave.

I knew that I couldn't possibly stay in this room forever, although it wouldn't have been half bad with all the instruments lying around. I grabbed a guitar and sat on a cushioned stool in the corner of the room. I began to play strange chord progressions, looking intently at the strings of the instrument, hypnotized by the shake of the vibrating strings.

I was lost in a musical trance for what seemed like hours before hearing a sharp knock on the door.

"Darren?"

It was Chord. I didn't respond.

"Darren, we have a makeshift ram here. We can either do this the easy way or we can do it the hard way." Mark said. I began to wonder how many of them were outside the door. Nevertheless, I got up and unlocked the door.

"God, you look like shit."

"Thanks Mark." I said before turning around to resign back to my stool. Him and Chord walked into the room, taking in the disheveled piano cover on resting on top of the piano.

"You've been in here all night?" Chord asked. I nodded.

"Looks cozy." Mark replied. I was silent once again.

"Okay Darren, we came here to talk."

"Okay."

"To you."

"Yes."

"About Chris."

It felt a bit weird to talk to them about it. It still hasn't sunk in that everyone now knows about us. "How mad is he at me?"

"We don't know, he's been with Ashley all day."

"In their fort?"

"Yep."

Oh.

"Darren, we're worried about you. It's the middle of the afternoon and you haven't left this room since last night." Mark said, walking closer.

Was it really that late in the day? I didn't have a watch on me.

"Talk to us, man. What's going on?"

"These past few days have been really revolutionary for me, okay? I didn't really know it was happening at first, but then I couldn't ignore the signs."

"What signs?"

"The signs that I'm falling for Chris."

Chord and Mark's ears both perked up like dogs that had just been called to dinner. They sat on the floor in front of me, criss-crossed, looking up at me eagerly.

"Storytime!" Mark says.

**I'm sorry this chapter was so late. I feel like I say that every time. **

**So, unfortunately, the next chapter will be the last. (dun dun dunnnnn)**

**Thanks to my lovely beta liz-loz for helping me out yet again! Reviews are even better than hugs these days.**


	16. Chapter 16 If You Want It

**And finally, here is the last chapter of **_**Then We Got on a Boat**_**. **

_So think real slow  
>don't forget that yes is yes<br>and no is no,  
>about the way you want to go<br>Cause I may forget the way to get back home  
><em>_**This is the end, if you want it.**_

_-Relient K_

**(Darren Criss's POV) **

I was packing. We were going to be docking back into Santa Barbara in two hours, so now was as good a time as any to start putting things back in my suitcase. I walked around the room, haphazardly throwing my possessions into my two bags. It didn't take long, and I was done in about ten minutes. I had just finished packing up all the toiletries when I decided to take one final look around the room. Sitting back down on my bed, I leaned against the wall and looked at Chris's side. His bags were already packed, sitting peacefully on top of his already-made bed. He must have snuck in and packed his things after I woke up this morning.

I haven't talked to Chris since the incident. He and Ashley had slept in their fort again last night. Every time we ended up in the same room, he would refuse to make eye contact with me and try his best to go somewhere else. I still wasn't sure how I was going to apologize to him. There really wasn't an excuse. I just ran, simple as that. I ran and I locked myself in a piano room for a good fifteen hours. I only made things worse for Chris when he probably needed me the most.

I continued to sulk in my bad decisions. As if I _hadn't_ done that enough.

There was a knock on the door. Dianna slipped inside, shutting the door behind her and smiling politely at me. I folded my lips inside my teeth, sending her a small wave with my right hand. She walked in and sat down next to me on the bed.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"So this has been one hell of a trip" she said.

I laughed. "You can say that again." A short silence followed.

"This has been one hell of a trip." She repeated. I smiled, playfully nudging her shoulder with mine.

"How are you doing? Like, with all of this?"

"I'm okay. No better, no worse. It's a little weird though."

"What's a little weird?"

"You and Chris – being a couple. I guess I'm not completely used to the idea." I rested my hand on her back, rubbing my thumb in small circles on the back of her shirt. "But the more I think about it, the more I get it. You two honestly click really, really well. I'm…I'm happy for you Dare."

"Thank you, Dianna." I responded quietly.

"So how are you two doing?"

I laughed remorsefully, bowing my head and resting the tip of my forehead on her shoulder. "I'm an idiot, Dianna."

"Idiot's a harsh word, don't ya think?"

"No, idiot is an _inadequate_ word, actually. I'm brainless – a disaster – a complete fuckup."

"_Darren_."

"I had no reason to run, Dianna. None. Zero reasons. Yet I still ran away like a scared puppy and hid in my corner."

"Well, have you told that to Chris yet?"

"…no."

"Then I suggest you do it soon, Darren. There aren't too many people like Chris Colfer in this lousy world of ours."

"Trust me, I know."

"Okay, that's it." Dianna said, getting off the bed and pulling on my arm. "We've only got an hour or so left on this boat and I'm _not _going to let you spend it wallowing in regret."

"_Dianna_."

"Don't 'Dianna' me, Darren. Believe me, you can't afford to waste any more time inside on this vacation. You've already done enough of that. When we start Glee up again you're going to want to shoot yourself for not taking advantage of this."

"Okay, okay. You win." I grumbled as I let her drag me out of the room and up the stairs, towards the top deck.

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

There wasn't much time left on this trip. I couldn't leave without at least talking to him.

I knocked on the door, looking through the glass and seeing Austin recording something from a screen onto a notepad. He looked up, shocked to see me, before walking across the room and unlocking the door.

"Surprised to see you here."

"Um…hi, Austin."

"Hello, Chris." He walked back over to where he was standing before, leaning against the counter and folding his arms over his chest.

"So today's our last day."

"Yup." He replied.

"Yeah." I looked down at my hands. He let out a cynical chuckle, turning around and going back to writing something down on his notepad. "So um…how's the boat?"

He stopped writing for a second, looking back at me incredulously. "How is…the boat?"

God, Chris, you don't use your brain much these days, do you? People used to say you had inexorable wit. Where did _that _go? "Yes?"

"The boat is running." He said as he went back to writing.

"You should probably go catch it." I murmered. Awesome. I ask my brain for wit and I get clichéd puns.

"You want me to go _catch _the boat we're on?"

"I'm just going to stop talking now…"

Austin laughed a bit more genuinely (though still a bit pained) at this and turned to face me once again. "So, why are you here?"

"I didn't…I didn't want to leave without talking to you first. I didn't want to leave without making sure we were okay, that _you _were okay."

"…okay…"

He looked up at me for the first time. There was a short silence as we both just examined one another. "…_Are_ you okay?"

"I'm as 'okay' as I'll ever be."

"That doesn't really…"

"Yes, Chris. I'm okay. I'm not ecstatic, or exactly happy, but I'm okay." He replied.

"Austin, I'm really sorry."

"You've mentioned that before."

"I've never broke anyone's heart before. The concept…it—it's strange to me. I guess I'm so used to being on the other side of the fence, I don't really know how to go about properly apologizing. I'm not even sure if apologizing for a broken heart is something that someone _can_ do. I mean, the heart is something that's so personal. Really…a broken heart is kind of the romantic term for false hope. So…in a way…apologizing for a broken heart is sort of like apologizing for disappointment – which doesn't in any way get rid of the fact that you're disappointed in the first place. So really…I'm only here to help ease my overactive conscience – and it kind of has nothing to do with you…really. Oh my god, what am I even—"

"You're rambling." Austin replied, simply.

"Yeah."

"A lot."

"I've been around Darren way too much."

Nice job Chris, bring up the touchy subject why don't you.

"You really like that guy, don't you."

"Yeah…yeah I think so." I said quietly, looking back down at my hands. "I don't really…we haven't talked in…in a while."

"Well why not?"

"I'm really not sure. I guess it's just easier to avoid the discussion which is bound to happen eventually."

"Hmm."

I nodded. The whole thing was very awkward, really.

"You shouldn't give up on him, you know." He said suddenly, not looking me in the eye. "That would be a really stupid thing to do."

"Why's that?"

"It's the only reason that I can't be with you. He's the only reason I can't have what I want. Me losing you would have been completely in vain if you give up on him."

"You always talk so seriously about me, like I'm some big prize that you've lost. You've barely known me for five days. I mean, I'm really not that special."

"That's the thing, Chris, you have no idea."

"What?"

"There aren't many people in this world like you."

Well, that's new. "Really?'

"Really."

"But…_really_?"

Austin laughed, walking over to me and putting his arm around my shoulder. "Really really."

I smiled as he opened the door, leading the way back down the stairs. We walked onto the top deck together, finding everyone else by the bow of the ship, chatting and looking out towards the California shore on the horizon. Most of us just seemed to be in a trance, staring at the ripples of the ocean and simply enjoying our last moments on the ship. Austin left me with Naya and Heather, who were at the very tip of the boat. He had to go back to the control room so we could dock safely. I looked over the edge of the railing, looking down at the sides of the yacht and the way it glided through the water. It seemed to be splitting the ocean in two, trekking on without hesitation, taking on the sea at full force.

Before I knew it, we were pulling into the docks. I looked back at the rest of the boat. Everyone was talking to Austin, saying thank you and praising him for being an amazing captain. I didn't want to say goodbye yet, so instead I went downstairs to my room to grab my bags. I walked into the room, half expecting to find Darren there, but he wasn't. All that could be seen on his side of the room was an empty bed. All of his things were gone.

A thought invaded my mind before my heart could defend itself.

What if this really is the end? What if all this was a onetime deal, only to happen at this place – on this boat? What does this mean to Darren? All of this is riding completely on his feelings, and feelings are the most indecisive force in this whole universe. Feelings aren't trustworthy. Feelings are cheap, impermanent, fickle thoughts that can change on a whim. I mean think about it – feelings are all about what you _feel – _and things you can feel are purely momentary. It isn't meant to last, it's a passing deal, only to satisfy a fleeting didn't love me. He said that he _felt_ like he could be in love with me. How can I trust that?

I can't.

What if he's done? What if his 'feelings' ran out? What happens to me then? That just leaves me here to hurt, to somehow continue to ignore my sudden impulses to declare him as mine.

I don't want that to be true, I really don't, but I can't get the fucking thought out of my brain. It spread like a disease all throughout my senses as I sat on his former bed. It hit me like a ton of bricks, all I could do was stare at the ground with an expression of sudden consciousness on my face.

"Chris?" I heard Ashley call from the hallway. "Chris? Where are you, bud?" The door opened and she walked in. "Chris! Oh god, I thought you left without me for a second. What are you doing down here? Everyone's already off the ship."

That caught my attention and I got up off of Darren's old bed, reaching out to grab my luggage from my bed. "I'm sorry." I said, finally zapping myself back to reality. "I just got lost in my own thoughts."

Ashley could obviously sense my gloomy mood as I hoisted my bags onto my shoulders. "Well, maybe you should take a break from all that thinking. It can really hurt a person to do that too much, ya know."

"Yeah, yeah I think you're right."

* * *

><p><strong>(Darren Criss's POV)<strong>

"So how was it?" Joey asked me excitedly as he helped me put my things into the trunk.

Hmm…what words do I use to describe this trip? "Umm…" I closed the trunk door, leaning my head back in thought. "Unexpectedly radical."

"…_Unexpectedly radical._" He repeated. "Explain."

I laughed, running a hand through my hair while a smile found its way to my face at the thought. "Oh god, where do I begin."

Joey gasped and pointed a finger at my head. "That's your romantic face! That's the face you use when you talk about all of your girlfriends!" he said, smiling triumphantly. "_Darren_, you dog. Did you have romantic relations with one of your female cast members?"

"…Yeah, you can say that." Dianna counts, right? Yeah, she counts…I mean of course she counts, she's female for Christ's sake.

Joey looked confused as we got into the car again. I was driving this time.

"Tell me more, dude. Where did you go?"

"We sailed to this remote-ish island. It was like something straight out of 'Lost'…except it had dirt roads and disc golf and hiking trails…"

"Well that's fun."

"Hey, do you want to go get a beer? C'mon, let's go get a few beers."

"Darren, it's 2PM."

"So? People drink beer in the afternoon all the time."

"Yes, yes they do. But not usually in _bars_."

"Well society can suck it." Joey was skeptical but let me continue to drive anyway. He didn't say anything until we were on the highway.

"You're really not going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About your ocean romance," Joey said with a smile. "You know I'm always up for a good love story."

"Oh, then you'll _love_ this." I muttered, thinking back to Chris and the fact that I told him that I thought I was in love with him. Which I had to admit was a bit weird because usually it takes me a good month to work up to the big 'L' word.

_Woah._

I hadn't thought about that yet. I told him that _super _soon. Like, I'm actually surprised he didn't freak out more when I first said it.

* * *

><p>I pulled into a random bar, sort of relieved to find a homey looking place in Santa Barbara. We sat down at the bar and I began to tell Joey about everything that happened. He seemed a bit shocked to hear about Chris and me, but he didn't have a problem with it at all. In fact, he said that we'd actually look adorable together.<p>

That's when I ordered my third beer…because, well…it's not like I was in a very good place with Chris. Before I knew it, I was ordering my seventh. Joey was being very nice and watching over me, not really drinking and just listening to every rant that spewed out of my mouth.

"I'm a fucking idiot, Joey. I can't believe that I—ran like that. I mean, I just fucking hid on top of a piano in my fucking wet bathing suit and _shit_, Joey, do I have some sort of illness or something?"

"I would diagnose it as the love bug mixed with traces of a temporary fear virus." Joey responded.

I touched my fingers to his arm. "So you think I'm in love with him too? I'm not—a crazed lunatic and shit?"

"Well you still might be a little bit of a lunatic. A teeny tiny smidgin of a loon—"

"Hey look!" I said, pointing at the other side of the empty bar. "There's a karaoke machine. There was a karaoke machine on the yacht too, Joey. Did I tell you that? Did I tell you about how we sang…"

"Yes, Darren, you told me about your Avril Lavigne duet."

"Haha!" I laughed. "Du-et. Duet sounds like…'do it'. And guess what?"

"You did it."

"We did it!" I was an indisputable mess at this point, clinging onto the edges of the wooden counter of the bar. The bartender just looked on at us, amused. "You know what?" I said, taking another swig of my beer. "I'm gonna do it."

"What?"

I didn't respond to him and I made my way over to the karaoke machine in the corner of the room.

"No. No. No. No." I grumbled, flipping through their selection. "Ah! Yes! Fucking perfect!" I pressed the button, grabbing the microphone and doing my awkward shoulder dance thing as I listened to the guitar intro.

"_Sea is foaming like a bottle of beer.__  
><em>_The wave is coming but I ain't got no fear.__  
><em>_I'm waxing down so that I'll go real fast.__  
><em>_I'm waxing down 'cause it's really a blast.  
>I'm going surfing 'cause I don't like your face<em>."

"HAH!" I yelped in the middle of the song, causing me to miss the next few lines "Just kidding, I fucking love your…face."

"_I'm goin' surfin, goin' surfin'__  
><em>_  
>You take your car to work.<em>_  
><em>_I'll take my board.__  
><em>_And when you're out of fuel.__  
><em>_I'm still afloat._

_My buddies and their honies all come along.__  
><em>_They seem invincable, it takes 'em along.__  
><em>_The sea is rolling like a thousand pound keg.__  
><em>_We're goin' surfin', we're goin' surfin'!_"

Joey watched me with an entertained smile as I serenaded him and the amused bartender. I enjoyed myself thoroughly, dancing around the little stage and dropping to my knees for that little high pitched part of the song.

"_you take your car to work, I'll take my board.__  
><em>_And when you're out of fuel, I'm still afloat._"

Both Joey and the bartender clapped enthusiastically after I finished my little solo performance. I threw both of my arms up in victory as I jogged back to my stool. Well, I tried to jog…I ended up tripping against a chair on the way and in Joey's lap.

"Ooookay buddy, let's get you home."

"But, but we can't leave Marlin." I replied, pointing at the bartender.

"My name's Matthew."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I coulda sworn it was Marlin. I hope you don't hate me now. Marlin's a cool name too though!...from Finding Nemo and shit…"

"I think Matty's gonna be just fine, aren't you Matt?" Joey asked. The bartender laughed and gave us a thumbs' up in response. I nodded understandingly and fished my wallet out of my jean Capri pants, slapping three twenty-dollar bills onto the counter.

"Here ya go, Matty. You've been swell."

"Thank you boys, I'll see you around."

"Probably not…" I yelled over my shoulder as Joey dragged me out. "…but you know…it's whatev's." We made our way to the car and I threw my keys at my taller friend. "You should probably drive, right? Right."

"Right."

We drove in silence for a while. It was about a three hour drive to LA, so we let the radio take over for a while. I sipped on a bottle of water and could feel myself slowly start to sober up after the first hour or so.

"I miss him." I said out loud, staring at the highway in front of us.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><strong>(Chris Colfer's POV) <strong>

I woke up in the middle of the night, in the shower.

Like, literally _in _a steady stream of cold shower water.

It took me a couple of seconds to figure out what the hell had happened to me. As it turns out, I had sleepwalked out of bed, walked to my guest-bedroom's bathroom, and hopped into the tub. My subconscious wasn't even nice enough to have me take off my pajamas beforehand or adjust the temperature.

So I stood under the showerhead for a while, letting the reality of my sleeping habits settle in, trying to accept that this is just what I do. Waking up to things like a cold shower was something that I was just going to have to live with. I actually ended up standing there for a good half an hour. I turned up the dial and basked in the feel of the hot water against my clothes, which was strangely relaxing. That sensation combined with my grogginess made me not want to move at all. In fact, I considered plugging the drain so I could let the tub fill up and just sit in the water for a while, but I decided against it.

After I got out I didn't really know what to do with myself, to be honest. I tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't. I sat on my bed, staring at the TV while a re-run of How I Met Your Mother played. I really wasn't concentrating on it, though. My mind was on Darren and what he was doing. I wondered how long we were going to avoid each other, and if our friendship would ever be the same.

It would really suck if I couldn't still be friends with him. He's a great guy.

I decided to keep myself busy by unpacking. I got my luggage out from my car, glimpses of light just starting to show up in the early morning darkness. I dragged my bags into the house and flung them on my bed. When I opened the larger one, a yellow note was sitting on top of my clothes. It read,

_Chris, _

_I really don't think we got off to the right start of things on this trip. I meant what I said today, you really are an extraordinary person. I'm really glad that I've gotten the chance to get to know you in these past few days, even if it didn't end like I had hoped. Please don't forget about me when you get back into the craziness of Hollywood. I know I won't forget about you anytime soon.  
>With much love, <em>

_Austin. _

_P.S. Just in case you and Darren don't work out after all, my number is on the back of this card. You didn't think I would give up that easy, did you? (: _

I smiled as I put the card on my dresser. No, I really didn't think he would give up that easy. Just then, I heard the doorbell ring.

I looked over at my bedside clock. Who the hell is knocking at my door at 5 AM?

I walked nervously to the front door, tons of possibilities of who it could be rolling through my head. I peeked through the window at the door, expecting to see my mom or my agent or someone like that.

No, it was not my mom. It was Darren.

"Darren, it's 5 in the morning. _Why_?" I said as I opened the door, trying to let my drowsiness show, as if I hadn't been awake for the past hour and a half.

"I couldn't sleep."

Darren looked like shit. I mean, he looked a little bit nice, but…he just looked like _shit_. It was like he was trying to look good, suave even, wearing a dark grey button up shirt and denim jeans. But his hair looked like he had tugged at it all night and he had this dark bags under his eyes. His whole attitude seemed sad and beaten down. It was a bit disheartening.

I opened the door wider, stepping aside and gesturing for him to come inside. "You look like absolute crap."

"You don't look so hot yourself." I looked into a small mirror that was in the hallway. I had my glasses on, my hair was still damp, and messily tousled from me not styling it at all after the shower. I too had huge bags under my eyes. I guess he's right. "Well, I mean, you _do _look hot – you always look…yeah." I smirked as he stared down at his feet. "So what are you up to?"

"You'd think that I'd be sleeping, but I'm actually unpacking and watching TV." I was surprised that I actually told him the truth.

"Can I join you?"

"You want to join me in unpacking at 5 in the morning?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I just want to be near you." he replied. He looked up, meeting my eyes. They pleaded with me, searching mine for absolution.

"Yeah," I said, taking in a shaky breath and turning for the stairs. "c'mon." I lead him up to my bedroom, where the TV was still playing and my suitcase was open on my bed.

"But, really, you sound miserable. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well, I was drunk earlier. So I think the effects of that might be sinking into my head right about now."

"You went drinking?"

"Mhmm. With Joey."

"I see." I said, then gesturing to my bed. "Make yourself at home."

He let out an amused breath as he sat tentatively on my bed. Darren began to stare at his hands, fidgeting. I could tell that he was trying to come up with something to say, so I decided to keep unpacking to give him time of collect his thoughts. Plus, I needed to do something, because suddenly having Darren here was making my heart race.

I grabbed a small toiletry bag out of the suitcase, moving out of the room. "I'll be right back." I said before I walked to the bathroom down the hall. I put the bottles back into their places as slowly as I possibly could. Honestly, the situation was all very awkward.

When I came back I found Darren reading the note that Austin had left me.

"Darren, what are you—"

"So you and Austin are still going at it, huh?" he said, looking up from the note.

"What?"

"I really don't know what I'm doing here. I – I thought that maybe you really did _feel_…" Darren seemed at a loss for words.

"What are you talking about?"

"You, Chris. I'm talking about you." Darren blurted, suddenly looking me in the eye. "I thought we really had something and…and I thought you would want to give it a try. I thought you would want to at _least _try."

"I just – _what?_"

"You and Austin! You're still together and I'm still just that guy in the background. I don't want to be that guy in the background, Chris. I don't want to just be your friend. I want _you_. I want _all _of you. I want everything you have to offer, and I don't want to share." Darren said strongly, rising to his feet and putting the note back on the bed. "And I know I probably sound like some selfish little – foolish boy but…I just don't care anymore. I want to be free to fall in love with you, Chris. I don't want anyone getting in the way of _you – and me._ I don't want anything getting in the way of us."

I stared at him in disbelief because – shit – this is all I've ever wanted. I couldn't respond, I just stared into his golden eyes which were on fire at the moment.

"I – I…I should go." Darren said, suddenly moving to leave the room.

"No." I managed to blurt out, stopping him from walking out the door. "Don't leave, Darren. Why are you – what makes you think Austin and I are together?"

"The…th-the note, on the bed." He responded skeptically.

"Yes, Darren. The note on the bed. Did you read the bottom part?"

"What bottom part?"

I couldn't help but smile because, _sheesh_, Darren could be clueless sometimes. "There's a PS. Go ahead, read it."

He moved back over to the bed, picking up the note in bewilderment and reading the bottom. A huge, stupid grin formed slowly on his face. He looked up at me and we both beamed at each other.

"So you're not…"

"Nope," I replied with a smile.

"And I didn't…"

"Nope."

Darren surged forward, dropping the note on the ground and attacking my in a huge hug. I laughed as he knocked the breath out of me, wrapping his arms around my sides, and pressing kisses all along my neck and jaw.

"Oh my god, Chris I am _so _sorry. For everything." He said, pausing every few seconds to kiss my cheeks or whatever else he could reach. "I'm such an ass. I shouldn't have ran, Chris. I regretted it as soon as I did, but I was too much of a coward to come back. Please, please, please forgive me. I care about you so much and I just…I can't lose you."

"It's okay, Darren. It's okay. I forgive you." I managed to say as he continued to hug me as tightly as he possibly could. We stayed like that for a minute longer, just holding each other. "Did you mean it?"

Darren pulled away to look me in the eye.

"Did you mean it when you said you didn't want anything to get in the way of us?"

"Yes, yes Chris of course. I want you, _only you_."

"So, you really want to try?"

"Of course I want to try." He breathed. "I want nothing more than to give this…" He reached down, holding my hand in his, "our best shot."

I leaned my forehead down, resting it against his, closing my eyes and reveling in his embrace. "It's gonna be tricky." I whispered. "A lot of things are going to try their best to keep us apart."

"I'm in if you're in." he whispered back, smiling.

I laughed, a giddy warmth spreading throughout my whole body. _Finally,_ I thought. _Finally, this man is mine_.

Words couldn't express how happy I was when we sealed it with a kiss.

**Fin. **

**I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I have. You guys have really been amazing to me. I can't believe all the attention this story has gotten. Thanks so much for sticking through it with me. You all are magnificent. **

**I hope I was able to leave you guys happy with this ending. I'm pretty sure all the loose ends are tied up, right? **

**So anyways, the quote at the beginning of the chapter is from the song **_**This is the End (If you want it)**_** by Relient K, one of my favorite bands ever. Also, the song that Darren sings in the bar is called **_**Surf Wax America**_** by legendary band, Weezer. **

**Also, if you're sad about not having any more of my writing to read (which I probably doubt) I have this very funny slightly new story called 'Just For The Night' on my profile. People are telling me that it's hilarious. And in my opinion, it's ten times better than this story. And don't forget about the poll on my profile!**

**Thank you all for being such amazing readers (: I'd love to know what you thought of the ending, so review!**

**and I will see you all on tumblr (:**


End file.
